Man of Steel Season 1
by dcfanforlife
Summary: This is a series I am working on. It takes place 6 years after smallville ends. Episode 16 Is Up! !Season Finale! Season 2 Premiers April 30th, 2010
1. 101 Return May 5th, 2008

**Man of Steel**

**101 Return**

**Teaser**

**Int-Fortress of Solitude-Day**

We see Clark standing in the middle of the Fortress. He now fully grown. We see him wearing his usual red jacket over an blue shirt attire.

**Jor-El(O.S)**

Your training is complete my son. Your new journey is about to begin.

**Clark Kent**

I'm ready father. I now know my destiny. What I was sent here to do.

**Jor-El(O.S)**

Kal-El my son, this will be the last time we speak. You've learned all you need to know.

We see an hologram of Jor-El in front of Clark. Jor-El is wearing white robe with the house of El crest on the chest. Clark is dumbfounded.

**Clark Kent**

Who are you?

**Jor-El**

I am your father, Kal-El.

**Clark Kent**

How? I thought you were dead.

**Jor-El**

I'm not the real Jor-El, of course. I'm just his holographic image created from the Fortress.

Clark nods.

**Clark Kent**

I've spent many years defying you and now here you are right in front of me.

**Jor-El**

I've always had your best interest at heart, Kal-El. I admit I may have been a little strict.

**Clark Kent**

I always thought I was sent here to rule, turns out I'm here to be humanities savior.

**Jor-El(sternly)**

Listen to me wisely Kal-El. You are forbidden to interfere with human history. What is done is done.

**Clark Kent**

I understand.

Jor-El walks closer to him. He places both hands on Clark's shoulders.

**Jor-El(looks at Clark proudly)**

You've made me proud Kal-El. I love you, my son. Never forget Kal-El. Never forget.

He hugs him and Clark returns the embrace. Jor-El steps back and begins to fade away.

**Jor-El(O.S)**

I always be with you Kal-El, The Last Son of Krypton.

We now see Clark as he stands alone. He looks to the sky. The camera focusing on his face. Clark takes off into the air. Zooms into his face as we see him with smirk on his face.

**Opening Credits**

**Man of Steel appears in bold red letters. Then the letters spread apart. A few scenes from the is seen.**

**Tom Welling in Clark persona is shown on the left and Superman persona is on the right. The Erica Durance as Lois Lane. Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor. Aaron Ashmore as Jimmy Olsen, Allison Mack as Detective Chloe Sullivan. Michael Mckean as Perry White. Sophia Bush as Cat Grant.**

**Act I**

**Int-LexCorp-Day**

We see Lex is staring out the window viewing Metropolis. Pans to the view of Lex's face through the window. We see Chloe enter the office. Camera still on Lex's face. He smirks. Camera pans to the back of Lex. We see his desk and chair. He turns around to face Chloe.

**Lex Luthor**

Detective Sullivan. What do I owe the pleasant?

**Chloe Sullivan**

Come on Lex. You know why I'm here,

**Lex Luthor(sits down at his desk)**

No I'm afraid I don't.

Chloe gets closer to his desk.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Three Lexcorp employees mysteriously disappear without a trace. Right when their about to give up something about you and your activities you having going on at this company.

**Lex Luthor**

Now Detective Sullivan, Your not excusing me of something?

**Chloe Sullivan**

No. Not at all. But I find it more than a concidence.

**Lex Luthor(stands up and straightens his black suit)**

Look Detective Sullivan I wish I could help, but I have no idea about those missing employees.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Kind of bad for business, isn't it?

**Lex Luthor**

Not at all. But if you excuse me Ms. Sullivan. I have an meeting.

Lex walks outs. Chloe just stares at the door intensively.

**Ext-Kent Farm-Day**

We see the back of Clark viewing the Kent Farm. Everything is the same.

**Clark Kent**

Home Sweet Home.

He proceeds to walk through the gate. The camera still on his backside.

**Int-Kent House-Day**

Cut to inside the house. The camra is on the front door as Clark walks in slowly and shuts the door. Clark walks into the living room seeing its the same. He smiles to himself. Pan to see Martha walk in from the kitchen. She is astounded to see Clark in front of her.

**Martha Kent**

Clark... Clark!

She runs and wraps her arms around him hugging him tightly. Clark returns the hug.

**Martha Kent**

I've missed you Clark.

**Clark Kent**

I've missed you too mom.

**Martha Kent(grabs his hand)**

Come. I just finished making an apple pie.

**Clark Kent**

My favorite(smiling)

Cuts to the Kitchen. We see Clark sitting on a stool. He is eating the last piece of pie.

**Clark Kent(looks to his mother)**

I really missed your pies, mom.

We see Martha looking at lovingly. Her expressing changes to a serious one.

**Martha Kent**

Clark, What are you going to do now?

**Clark Kent**

Metropolis. I think it will be good for me.

**Martha Kent(taking the empty plate)**

Well, your a grown man now Clark. You do whats best for you.

Clark nods. The camera pans to to the kitchen door as we see Lana walks in.

**Lana Lang**

Knock! Knock!

Martha looks up and Clark turns around. Lana is stunned to see Clark.

**Lana Lang**

Clark?

**Clark Kent(standing up)**

Hey Lana. What brings you here?

**Lana Lang**

I came to see Mrs. Kent actually.

Clark looks to his mother. Lana looks to Martha.

**Lana Lang**

I was wondering if you can watch little Clark for me. I really appreciate it.

Pans to Clark who is completely dumbstruck.

**Clark Kent**

What?

**Lana Lang**

He's my son.

**Clark Kent(shocked)**

Really?

**Lana Lang**

Yeah I know it came to a shock to me tooo.

**Martha Kent**

I would love to watch him Lana.

**Lana Lang**

Thank you so much Mrs. Kent.

Martha Kent

It isn't problem at all. You know I love litte Clark.

Camera pans to the kitchen door as we see a little mix boy standing behind the door peeking. Pan to Clark, Lana, and Martha smiling at the litle boy.

**Clark Kent**

Hey little guy.

The boy runs behind his mother. Clark gets on his right knee.

**Clark Kent**

Don't worry I won't hurt you.

**Lana Lang**

Come on Clark. Say hey.

**Little Clark(shy)**

Hey.

Clark smiles at him. Lana looks at her watch.

**Lana Lang**

I have to go. Thanks again Martha. Nice seeing you Clark.

Martha smiles and nods. Lana runs out. Clark turns to face his mother.

**Clark Kent**

What other surprises are their?

**Int-Rucker's Island-Day**

We see a man(John Corben) is sitting in a cell. He reading what seems to be a romance novel. His cell mate looks at him. Both are wearing blue jump suits.

**Cellmate**

John you still reading those girly books?

**John Corben(sighs)**

You have lot to learn my friend.(closing the book)

**Cellmate**

The only thing I want to learn is how get out of this hell hold they call a prison.

John places the book on the shelf. He turns to face his cellmate.

**John Corben**

Patience my friend. The time is coming.

**Cellmate(Impatient)**

When?

**John Corben(looks to him seriously)**

Tonight.

**Ext-Woods-Night**

Cut to the woods. We see John Corben and a few other prisoners walking through a swamp.

**Cellmate**

That was good idea digging a hole under the book shelf.

**John Corben**

Well I had alot of time on my hands.

**Prisoner 1**

Whatever. How long do you think its going to take the cops to realize about all the prisoners escaped. Its going to be road blocks all over Metropolis.

**John Corben**

Every prisoner for themselves.

**Int-Rucker's Island-Night**

We see police officer walking past Corben's cell. He notices John and his cellmate are gone. He looks around all the cells and notices mostly all the prisoners are gone. The officer runs to the alarm hanging on the wall.

**Int-Warden's Office-Night**

We see the Warden sitting at his desk. He jumps when he hears the sound alarms.

**Warden**

What the hells going on?

We see him run out of the door.

**Int-Prison Cells-Night**

We see the Warden walking to the officers.

**Warden**

Whats going on?

**Officer**

We had a breakout.

**Warden(annoyed)**

How many?

**Officer(nervously)**

Ummm. Nearly maybe a hundred or two hundred maybe that amount.

The Warden's eyes widen.

**Act I Ends**

**Act II**

**EXT-DAILY PLANET-NIGHT**

**(We see the Daily Plante Globe spinning)**

**INT-DAILY PLANET PERRY WHITE'S OFFICE-NIGHT**

We see Perry White sitting at his desk. He is wearing a black vest with a white collard shirt underneath. On the opposite side is Lois Lane who is wearing a brown long skirt with a brown top.

**Lois Lane**

The Kitten beat. Are you kidding me?

**Perry White**

You have the passion Lane. But you still have to prove yourself.

**Lois Lane**

No offense but I've been here for five years. I've brought in great stories.

**Perry White**

Yes but mostly without proof. Aliens, alien spaceships, cloning. Should I go?

**Lois Lane**

Which happen to be true.

**Perry White**

Maybe so. But you still have to have the facts Lane.

Lois pouts.

**INT-KENT HOUSE LIVING ROOM-NIGHT**

We see little Clark sitting on the couch watching an Warrior Angel cartoon. Pans to Clark walking in from the kitchen.

**Clark Kent**

What you doing buddy?

**Little Clark(staring at the T.V.)**

Watching Warrior Angel.

**Clark Kent(walks over and sits next to him)**

So your a big Warror Angel fan?

**Little Clark**

Yeah. He great and he can fly.

**Clark Kent(smiling)**

An old friend of mine was an big Warrior Angel fan.

Pans to the door as Martha and Lana walk in.

**Lana Lang**

Okay my little angel ready to go?

**Little Clark(Pleading)**

Just a few more minutes it almost over.

**Lana Lang(smiling)**

Okay. But just a few more.

**Clark Kent**

Can I talk to you Lana?

**Lana Lang**

Sure.

Clark gets up. Him and Lana walk out on teh Porch. Martha sits down next to Little Clark.

**EXT-PORCH-NIGHT**

CUT TO

We see Clark and Lana standing, leaning on the rail of the porch.

**Clark Kent**

Can I ask you who the father is?

**Lana Lang**

You going to be shocked even more (pause) Pete Ross.

**Clark Kent(shocked)**

Pete!

**Lana Lang**

Yeah. I'm Mrs. Ross.

**Clark Kent**

Wow. Congrats.

**Lana Lang**

Thanks. I know Pete will be upset that he missed you.

**Clark Kent**

Where is he?

**Lana Lang**

At a meeting. Hes running for Mayor.

**Clark Kent**

Really. Pete was always into politics.

**Lana Lang**

Yeah. So Clark how was the training at the Fortress?

**Clark Kent**

It went well and I finally found myself.

**Lana Lang**

Really? What happened?

**Clark Kent**

Lets say I'm now ready for the next step in my life.

**Lana Lang**

Which is?

**Clark Kent**

Metropolis.

**INT-PRISON CELLS-NIGHT**

CUT TO

We see cops surronding the cells. As well as the Commissioner and Detective Chloe Sullivan.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Tell me how do nearly a hundred guards escape a secure prison?

**Commissioner**

Well it seems John Corben was the mastermind behind it. Hes been plotten for awhile.

**Chloe Sullivan**

It took a long time to get Corben. An were not going to let him go.

Chloe leaves.

**Commissioner**

Alright. I want road blocks around Metropolis. I want swat in the woods. Come on move it People!!

**INT-METROPOLIS P.D. DETECTIVE SULLIVAN'S OFFICE-NIGHT**

We see Chloe filling out Some paperwork. She looks up and we see her face expression is of shock. Pan to Clark smiling at her.

**Clark Kent**

Look like you've seen a ghost.

**Chloe Sullivan(runing to him)**

Clark!

She hugs him. Clark returns the embrace.

**Clark Kent**

I've missed you Chloe.

**Chloe Sullivan(Letting him go)**

I've missed you too.

**Clark Kent(looks around the office)**

Detective Sullivan. I guess I've always pictured it. You were a great investagator.

Pans to the door as an officer busts in.

**Officer**

We got a dead body.

**EXT-ALLEY-NIGHT**

CUT TO

We see a few cops blocking the alley entrance. Pans tp Clark, Chloe and the Officer over a dead body that has sheet over her.

**Chloe Sullivan**

What happened?

**Officer**

A couple joggin found her. Called 911 right away.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Lift the sheet.

The officer lifts the sheet. We see it a girl most likely eighteen. The girl hair is blond and she is white. Zoom in the girls throat which is cut all around.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Jake the Snake. I recognize his work anywhere.(looks to the officer) I want all officers on the look out.

**Officer**

Yes Maam

The officer leaves.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Can't believe this. Theirs nearly hundred escapes. Its going take a lifetime to get them back.

**Clark Kent**

Not with my help.

Chloe stops pacing and looks to Clark. His expression is confident. Chole shakes her head.

**Chloe Sullivan**

No. This is Police matters.

**Clark Kent**

Chloe. You I can have them round up in no time.

Chloe is still looking unsure of his suggestion.

**Clark Kent**

This is my purpose, Chloe.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Clark. This is a bigger playing field than Smallville, plus Metropolis is more dangerous than ever.

**Clark Kent**

I'll wear a disguise. I'm doing this with or without your permission.

**Chloe Sullivan(sighs)**

Fine. Clark. (she hands him papers of the missing prisoners)

Clark looks at Chloe.

**Clark Kent**

I'll take care of them before they hurt anyone else.

We Clark superspeed away. Chloe just looks in his direction. Her expression is that of worried.

**Chloe Sullivan(worried)**

Becareful Clark.

**ACT II ENDS**

**ACT III**

**INT-DETECTIVE SULLIVAN'S OFFICE-NIGHT**

We see Chloe talking on the phone. Pan to the door as Lois busts in. Chloe looks at her and holds her finger signaling her to wait. Lois taps her foot impatiently.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Look Commissioner. I know it makes us look bad and trust when I say this, I'm working on the situation. Okay Commissioner. Don't worry were on it. I mean I'm on it.

She hangs up. Pans to Lois who looks fustrated.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Look Cuz. I love to hear your fustrations but I have a prison break I have to take care.

**Lois Lane**

I know and I was wondering if you have any leads.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Right now. None. I have to go Lois.

**Lois Lane**

I'm coming with you.

**Chloe Sullivan**

No.

**Lois Lane**

Come on cause. This is a big story to get me to the top.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Fine. Come on.

They both walk out the door.

**EXT-DOWNTOWN-NIGHT**

We see the night sky. Pan to a man(Jake the Snake)in blue jump suit. Pan to a girl coming out the bar. Pan back to Jake looking seductively.

**Jake the Snake**

Another treat.

Jake starts to follow the girl. CUT to the girl walking slowly. She feels someone is watching her. She turns around, pans to ans we see none. She turns around. Jake the snake grabs her from behind. She screams as he drags her to the alley.

**Girl**

Please. Please let me go. Please.

**Jake the Snake**

Aww. Tell me would you like to see something.(pulling out a knife with a snake on it.)I call it big snake. (laughs insanely)

The girl cries as Jake is about to rape her.

**Clark Kent(O.S.)**

Get off her! Now!

Pan to Clark who is wearing a black mask and black shirt with an green crystal on the front chest. Jake looks at him and laughs.

**Jake the Snake**

Go on about your business. Me and my girlfriend our busy.

**Girl(looks to Clark)**

Help Me Please!

**Clark Kent**

I don't think you heard me!

Clark uses his superspeed and grabs Jake by the collar. He throws him into the wall. Clark helps the girl up.

**Clark Kent**

You okay?

The girl nods. We see Jake gets up. He is holding the knife and goes to stab Clark.

**Girl**

Look Out!!

Clark turns around as Jake stabs him and the knife bends. Pans to Jake expression of shock.

**Jake the Snake**

What the?- What...are you?

Clark thumps him on the head. Jake falls to the ground unconscious. Clark turns to the girl.

**Clark Kent**

Don't worry your safe.

The girl hugs him.

**Girl**

Thank you.(sniffs)Thank you so much for saving me.

We begin to hear police sirens.

**Clark Kent**

Give the police your statements.

Clark looks up to the sky. He takes off into the air. Pan to the girl who expression is amazed.

**Girl**

Wow.

**INT-LEXCORP EMPTY WAREHOUSE BUILDING-NIGHT**

We see Lex standing in the middle of an abandon warehouse.

**Lex Luthor**

This seems about perfect.

He turns to a Scientist.

**Lex Luthor**

Let Project 33.1 begin.

He smiles evily.

**ACT III ENDS**

**ACT IV**

**EXT-ALLEY-NIGHT**

We see the girl Clark saved, Lois and Chloe.

**Lois Lane**

So let me get this straight you saved by a man in a mask (the girl nods)Who can fly?

**The Girl(Dreamingly)**

He was amazing, if only could of seen his face.

**Lois Lane(unsure)**

Right. I know you've been through a big ordeal so I'm not going to question your sanity.

The girl looks at Lois with an offensive look.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Lois.

**Lois Lane**

What?

**Chloe Sullivan**

Did Jake mention anything about the other prisoners.

**Girl**

No. He was to busy-(getting upset)

**Chloe Sullivan(sympathetic)**

Its okay.(grabs her hand)I understand. Thank you. You can go now, one of the officers will take you home.

The girl nods. We see an officer behind the girl. He guides her to the police car. Chloe looks to Lois annoyed.

**Lois Lane**

What? Come on. A masked man who can fly. Sound like something straight out of an cartoon.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Lois! You've lived in Smallville. Freak capital of the world, remember! I can't believe you overlook a man who can fly.

**Lois Lane**

Yeah. And this Metropolis not freaksville.

**Chloe Sullivan**

I resent that.

Pan to officer rnning to them.

**Chloe Sullivan(concerned)**

What? Whats wrong?

**Officer**

We just got word that all the prisoners hve been sent back to Ruckers. Its unbelieveable.

**Lois Lane(surprised)**

What? How?

**Officer**

Word is a mask man who can fly.

Lois looks to Chloe. Chloe shrugs.

**Officer(suspense)**

Only one prisoner is still missing.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Who?

**Officer**

John Corben.

Chloe nods.

**EXT-NIGHT SKY-NIGHT**

We see Clark in his disguise flying over Metropolis. He descends down.

**EXT-SUICIDE SLUMS-NIGHT**

We see Clark land. Pans around his surrondings from his point of view. We see mostly broken down apartment buidlings and bars.

Clark takes out the paper with the prisoner records. Zoom in on the paper. We see John Corben's name. Next to his name is short detail that say "Mostly Known Hanging In Bars"

**Clark Kent**

Alright Mr. Corben back to Ruckers you go.

Pan to Clark's back as he walks in a bar. Pans up to the bar's name Pappy's.

**INT-PAPPY'S-NIGHT**

We see Clark enter the bar. Pan to everyone looking at him. clark walks to the bartender(Pappy). Pan to the bartender(Pappy) we see him looking worried.

**Whispers(as Clark walks past)**

Thats him. Thats the masked flying man.

Pan to John Corben sitting down. He slowly creeps out the front. Pans to Clark and Pappy.

**Pappy**

So its really true, huh. The man who rounded up almost every prisoner. What can I get you?

**Clark Kent**

Where abouts...of John Corben.

**Pappy(hasty)**

Never heard of him.

**Clark Kent**

Really. Are you sure?

**Pappy(irritated)**

Hey what did I just say? I don't know!

Camera zooms in Clark's ear. Camera stops on the eardrum. We hear Pappy's heart beat thumping rapidly.

**Clark Kent**

You lying. (grabs Pappy and lift him in the air)

Where is he?

**EXT-OUTSIDE PAPPY'S-NIGHT**

CUT TO:

We see John Corben standing in the middle of the road. A read BMW stops.

**Man in Car**

Hey buddy! Get the hell out of the way!

Point of View of the man in Car. We see John Corben walk to the driver's side.

**Man in Car**

What?

**John Corben**

You shouldn't such pretty car into this type of neighborhood.

We see John pull out a 9mm with a silencer.

**John Corben(CONT'D)**

Get out. Now.

The man get out the car with his hands up. John looks at him and smiles. He shoots the man in the stomach.

**John Corben(getting in the car)**

Thank you!

John takes off in the BMW.

**INT-PAPPY'S-NIGHT**

We see Clark letting go of Pappy. He backs up slowly. Some men in the bar surrond him.

**Man#1(pulling out a long chain)**

Aw. You done messed up boy!

**Man#2(pulling out a knife)**

Yeah. Lets get him!

Pans around the men each pulling out a weapon. One man swings a bat and hits Clark. The bat breaks in half. The man looks at the bottom half shocked. Man#1 wraps the chain around his fist and punches Clark. The chain breaks and so does his wrist.

**Man#1(agony)**

Ah shit! What the-

Clark looks to the guy with the knife. Clark folds his arm. Pans to the guy. He drops the knife and runs. Pan to Clark smiling. Pans around the people in the bar shocked. Zooms in Clark's eardrum.

**Man in BMW**

Help! Help!

Clark superspeedds out the door.

**EXT-OUTSIDE OF PAPPY'S-NIGHT**

Camera zooms in on the man laying on the ground. Clark gets on his knee next to him.

**Clark Kent**

What happened?

**Man in BMW**

He carjacked me and then he(pants)shot me.

Clark looks to the mans stomach. We see alot of blood leaking out. Clark lifts him horizontally.

**Clark Kent**

I'm going to get you to a hospital. Hold on!

Clark takes off into the air.

**FADE OUT**

**ACT IV ENDS**

**ACT V**

**INT-LEXCORP-NIGHT**

We see Lex sitting at his desk. **(Trying by Lifehouse is playing) **Pans to John Corben waling in. Lex looksu p to him.

**Lex Luthor**

John Corben. The fugitive right. Got lot of guts coming here.

John Corben

I need your help Mr.Luthor.

Lex Luthor

(smirks)Tell me why should I help you. Your nothing more than a common thug. What can you offer me?

John Corben(pleading)

Please. I'll do anything if you just help me lay loy from this masked man.

Lex Luthor(drinks from his glass and looks to John)

Anything.

Pans to John Corben nodding.

**INT-DAILY PLANET PERRY WHITE'S OFFICE-DAY**

We see Lois is sitting down in front of Perry's desk. Perry is reading what seems to be a report. He looks to Lois and smiles.

**Perry White**

You know Lois this is good. But one thing is missing.

**Lois Lane**

What now, Cheif?

**Perry White**

Pictures! Pictures Lane! You know for proof of the masked man.

**Lois Lane(annoyed)**

Don't get your pantie in bunch chief. I have proof right here.

She hands him a blurry photo of Clark against the men at the bar.

Perry White(viewing the photos)

Not bad.(gives her back the photos) Let Olsen clear it up. You know Lane you just might make it to the top.

Lois smiles confidently.

**Lois Lane**

You bet your ass I will.

**INT-MOTEL-DAY**

We see Clark staring in the mirror. He is wearing a black tank top and shorts. We see Chloe's reflection Clark smiles.

Chloe Sullivan

Thanks to you, all the Rucker's escapes are back.

Clark Kent

All except one.

Chloe Sullivan

Yeah John Corben. He has way not want to be found.

Clark Kent

Sounds like you have history with this guy.

Chloe Sullivan

He was my first big case.

Clark Kent(nodding)

He almost killed a man.

Chloe Sullivan

But you saved him got him to the hospital in time. And you saved that girl from Jake the Snake.

Clark Kent

I know. I'm not sulking Chloe.

He turns to face her confidently. Zooms in on Clarks face.

Clark Kent(confidently)

I will find Corben.

The song ends. Fades to black.

**ACT V ENDS CLOSING CREDITS**


	2. 102 Undercover

Man of Steel

102 Undercover

Written by Terece Jordan

**INT-MOTEL-DAY**

We see Clark facing the mirror. Examining the glasses on his face. Pans to Chloe walking in.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Whats with the new look?

**Clark Kent**

I'm trying to make myself look older.

Pan to Chloe looking at him confused.

**Clark Kent(Cont'd)**

I look like I haven't aged in five years. When Lois or Jimmy see me they might get suspicious. And we both know Lois won't let anything go.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Why haven't you talked to her yet?

**Clark Kent(avoid)**

Don't want to talk about it.

Chloe Sullivan

Okay. If your looking to look older. Your going to need more than glasses.(she looks around, she spots whats shes looking for)Ah ha!

She grabs hair gel.

**Clark Kent**

Hairgel? Chloe What can that possibly do besides the obvious.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Yeah. Put in your hair. Make it stand up instead of flattened.

**Clark Kent**

I like it. Thanks Chloe.

**Chloe Sullivan**

The real reason I came over here is because I have way to get Corben. (Clark looks to her) I send you undercover.

**Clark Kent**

Undercover? You can't be serious.

Clark power walks to the bathroom. chloe follows him and stands outside the door.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Clark, its the onl way. We don't want to spook him. Word is he hangs out in underground clubs but switches before we can get a hit.

Clark puts the hairgel and combs upwards.

**Clark Kent**

Fine. I'll do it.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Great, but Clark you have to dress more like a thug. No one takes nerdy looking guy seriously.

**Clark Kent**

Hey!

**Chloe Sullivan**

Just giving you some fashion lessons.

**Clark Kent**

Okay. How do I look.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Honestly like a nerd.

**Clark Kent**

Great. Thanks.

**Chloe Sullivan**

I see you latter. I'm meeting Jimmy at the cafe.

Chloe leaves. Clark looks at himself in the mirror and smiles.

**INT-UNDERGROUND CLUB-DAY**

We see woman and men dancing. The song lil wayne Lollipop is playing. Pan to John Corben and three beautiful woman taking shots.

**John Corben(dancing)**

Lick me lick me like a lollipop.(takes another shot)

Him and the girls laugh.

**John Corben**

So Ladies. Why don't we goto my crib for some privacy.

Woman#1(thinks and decides)

Okay. I guess we can get out of here. Lets go girls.

We see the three woman and John leaving out the back door. Pan to blond hair girl, which is Lois wearing a wig.

Lois Lane

Okay Mr. Corben. So this is where you've been hiding.

**FADE OUT**

**OPENING CREDITS**

**ACT I**

**INT-DAILY PLANET MAIN-DAY**

We see Lois, Jimmy, Perry and Cat.

**Lois Lane**

I have lead on Corben. Aparently hes been hanging out at underground night clubs. The problem is he switches every night.

**Perry White**

Good(turns to Cat)Any rumors on Corben?

**Cat Grant**

Only Rumor I've heard on Corben that he was eith abducted by aliens or the masked man killed him.

**Lois Lane**

Wow. The alien rumor, that never gets old.

**Cat Grant**

Ha. Real funny Lois. So tell me are you still using a toy or do you have a man?

**Perry White**

Hold on. You two don't start this now.

Lois and Cat cross their arms and glare each other.

**Perry White(Cont'd)**

Alright Listen up. I want Lois to hit the Underground clubs. Take Jimmy with you. Cat I want you to find rumors on which Club Corben will be at. Come on move it. We need number one page!!

**Lois and Jimmy**

Got it Chief.

Pan to Chloe walking in. Pan to Jimmy smiling.

**Jimmy Olsen**

Hey beautiful. What are you doing here?

**Chloe Sullivan**

Were suppose to meet at the cafe. You never showed. What happened?

**Jimmy Olsen(Apologetic)**

Aw. I'm so sorry, I totally forgot.

Cat Grant

Not a good sign Jimmy.

Cat jumps off the desk and walks away sexy. Pan to Lois looking disgusted.

**Jimmy Olsen**

I have to do a big story.

**Perry White**

Speaking of the story. What are you guys doing at the M.P.D.

**Chloe Sullivan**

I'm sending someone undercover.

**Lois Lane**

Really who?

**Chloe Sullivan**

It doesn't matter. Were going to get Corben.(looks to Jimmy)Reschedule?

**Jimmy Olsen**

Of course.

They kiss. Chloe leaves. Lois looks in her direction questionably.

**INT-LEXCORP-DAY**

Lex is looking out the window. Pan to the Scientist walking in.

**Lex Luthor**

Professor Burg. How is project 1352 going?

**Professor Burg**

Great Mr. Luthor. May I ask what the point of this is?

**Lex Luthor(turns to face Burg)**

This man in a mask can be threat to Metropolis. I just want to secure the possibility.

The professor nods. Lex smirks.

**EXT-DOWNTOWN-DAY**

We see a woman and little girl carrying a spongebob doll. The woman and the cross the street. The little girl drops the doll. She drops her mothers hand runns for the doll.

**Little Girl**

Spongebob!

Pan to a Car coming and doesn't stop in time. He is about to hit her.

**Woman(to the girl)**

Marie!!

Clark(in disguise) zips in and saves her. The woman looks to the sky. Clark lands and hand Marie to the woman. The crowd looks on in aw. The woman hugs here protectively. She looks to Clark.

**Woman**

Thank you so much. Thank you. Thank you.

**Clark Kent**

Your welcome. Anytime. Bye. Bye. Marie.

Marie just smiles to him. Clark takes into the air.

**EXT-DOWNTOWN ALLEY-EVENING**

We see Clark land in an alley He in a circle. Clark now is dressed in baggy blue jeans, black cap, red bandana, shades, and a black vest jacket. Resembles a biker. He knocks on a doory.

**Man Behind Door**

Password?

**Clark Kent**

Silent Kill.

**Man behind Door**

Okay.

The man opens the door. Clark walks in.

**INT-PERGY'S CLUB-EVENING**

CUT TO:

We see people drinking and dancing. Pan to Clark sitting at the bar.

**Bartender**

What can I get you tough guy?

**Clark Kent**

A club soda.

Bartender looks at him like he is crazy.

**Bartender**

You know this is a bar right.

**Clark Kent**

Yeah. I only drink at night. Drinking during the day is uncool.

**Bartender**

Right.

**Lois Lane(O.S.)**

Yo Bartender give me a shot.

Clarks point of veiw. Lois is in disguise, wearing a blond wig and red skirt. Pan to Clark's facial expression is shocked.

**Lois Lane(to Clark)(sacarctically)**

Calm down boy your drooling on the floor.

Clark snaps out of his trance.

**Lois Lane(to Bartender seductively)**

Listen. I'm looking for John Corben. Does he come around here.

**Bartender**

No. But I'll be happy to fill in his place.

**Lois Lane**

Sorry, but your not my type.

Pan to three gangsters approaching Lois.

**Gangster 1**

Hey prety lady. what you looking for Corben for? huh?

**Lois Lane**

None of your business. Now if you excuse me. Back the hell up.

**Gangsta 3**

She fiesty. I like that.

**Clark Kent(stepping in)**

Hey back off.

The gangsters look at him.

Lois Lane

I dont need your help. I can handle myself.

Gangster 3

You heard her, now beat it.

Clark Kent

You guys work for Corben?

Gangster 1

Whats it to you?

Clark Kent

I want in.

Lois Lane

So do I.

Gangster look at each other than to Lois and Clark.

**FADE OUT**

**ACT I ENDS**

**ACT II**

**INT-SECRET BUILDING-EVENING**

We see John Corben sitting at a desk. The area is kind of small. Lois and Clark on the opposite sides wearing blindfolds.

**John Corben**

Remove the blindfolds.

Two of the gangsters remove the blindfolds.

**Lois Lane**

Was a blindfold reallly necessary. I mean really.

**John Corben**

Can't let you remember my location now. My boys tell me you want to join my gang. You see I plan on taking over Metropolis. I need muscles(looks to Lois)and other things.

Lois frces a smile. Clark shift uncomfortablly.

**John Corben(to Clark)**

Look I need to know you hnad things.(to Lois)You can stay here with me. Just to talk.

**Clark Kent**

For a guy who escaped prison, you kind of living well. How?

**John Corben**

Why? You a cop?

**Clark Kent**

I'm no pig. Just wondering.

**John Corben**

I see. You want to live like I'm living.

**Clark Kent**

Yeah. So What is you want me to do?

**John Corben**

Wait downstairs. I'll be with you(looks to Lois)in an hour or so.

**Lois Lane**

Slow down big guy.

**John Corben**

Playing hard to get I see.(to Clark)Go on. Downstairs and wait.

The three gangsters guider Clark out. Zoom to John looking at Lois seductively. Pans to Lois forcing a smile.

**INT-DAILY PALNET-EVENING**

We see Jimmy rnning towards Perry's office. Pan to Cat watching Jimmy go in.

**INT-PERRY'S OFFICE-EVENING**

We see Perry pacing. He looks to Jimmy. Pans to Jimmy who is nervous.

**Perry White**

So your saying Lois and this biker guy drove off somewhere with three gangsters.

**Jimmy Olsen(nodding)**

Yeah Chief. So what are we going to do?

**Perry White**

Nothing. Lois is a good reporter. She'll get the story no matter what.

Pan to Jimmy looking worried.

**INT-JOHN CORBEN'S OFFICE-EVENING**

We see John stiing close to Lois.

**Lois Lane**

Tell me how can you afford all this. Just fresh out of jail. Must say its kind of impressive.

**John Corben**

Lets just say I have friends in high places.

He goes into kiss Lois but she moves and gets out of the chair.

**Lois Lane**

What kind of girld you think I am. Your going to have to earn this.

**John Corben**

Whew! My type of girl.

Pan to the door. Gangster 1 walks in.

**John Corben(annoyed)**

What is it?

**Gangster 1**

You know who is on the phone. Says its important.

**John Corben**

Great. Excuse me love.(to the gangster)take her downstairs.

**Gangster**

Yeah.

The gangster grabs her and walks out the door.

**John Corben**

What is it Luthor? I'm busy guy.

**Lex Luthor(o.s.)**

As I recall, their was a pleading man to asked me to help him go into hiding. An he said to me he'll doing anything. Remember that?

**John Corben**

And I appreciate that.

**Lex Luthor(o.s.)**

I didn't help you so you can go in underground clubs. I want you and your goons to do something for me.

**John Corben**

What is that? Get you a topai?

**Lex Luthor(o.s.)**

You and your goons meet my bodyguard. He'll explain everything.

**John Corben**

Got it.

He hangs up.

**INT-DOWNSTAIRS-EVENING**

We see Clark and Lois standing next to each other. Clark looks at her. Lois sighs annoyed.

**Lois Lane**

What the hell are you looking at?

**Clark Kent**

Sorry.(smirks) Just as fiesty as ever.

**Lois Lane**

What?

Pan to John walking downstairs.

**John Corben**

We got a job to do.(to Clark)This is your initiation. Let see what you got newbie.

The three gangsters walk out the door. Clark follows. John holds out his elbow.

**John Corben**

Ready Love.

Close in on Lois fake smile.

**EXT-DOCKS-EVENING**

We see guy in a suit with a red tie staring out to the sea.

**John Corben(o.s.)**

Okay whats the deal?

Pan to John approaching the bodyguard.

**Bodyguard**

He want you to steal something for him.

**John Corben**

Which is?

**Bodyguard**

Located in Star Labs. Its in a safe. It in silver metal box. Do not look inside. Make sure to tell your goons that.

Bodyguard begins to walk off. Pan to John.

**John Corben**

Whats at Star Labs for great Lex Luthor?

**Bodyguard**

Don't ask stupid questions.

The bodyguard leaves. John Corben smirks.

**EXT-OUTSIDE DOCKS-EVENING**

We see the three gangsters, Lois and Clark.

**Lois Lane**

He's taking too long. I'm going.

**Clark Kent**

Thats not a good idea. It could be dangerous(sees John) Look hes coming.

Pan to John approaching them.

**Gangster 1**

What's the deal boss?

**John Corben**

We have to collect something at Star Labs. Something important.

**Lois Lane**

Which is?

**John Corben**

Doesn't matter. You(points to Clark)my friend is going the the collector.

Pan to Clark stand confidently nodding.

**FADE OUTACT II ENDS**

**ACT III**

**INT-DAILY PLANET-NIGHT**

Zoom in on Jimmy running to Perry's office. Pan to Cat walking behind him.

**INT-PERRY WHITE'S OFFICE-NIGHT**

We see Perry's back as he is putting on his jacket. He truns to Jimmy. Pan to Jimmy panting.

**Perry White**

What you do kid, run a marathon

**Jimmy Olsen**

Its Lois on Line 1 she says its urgent.

Perry picks up the phone.

**Perry White**

Lois. Whats going on?

**Lois Lane**

I don't have a lot of time. John Corben is working for someone higher up. They want something from Star Labs.

**Perry White**

Any idea of what it is?

**Lois Lane**

No. Just that Corben wants some biker steal it for them.

**Perry White**

Alright. I want you stick by Corben. Were going to give the heads up to Star Labs.

Perry hangs up. Pan to Jimmy and Cat wondering whats going on.

**INT-BOILER ROOM-NIGHT**

We see Lois hanging up her cell phone. Gangster 2 is behind her. Lois turns around.

**Lois Lane**

Hey. Just needed a cigarette.

**Gangster 2(Unconvinced)**

Right.

He grabs her.

**INT-CORBEN'S OFFICE-NIGHT**

CUT TO:

We see Clark, John, and Gangsters 1 and 3.

**John Corben**

Hope your ready, wait who are you?

**Clark Kent**

Just call me Dog.

**John Corben(amused)**

Okay Dog. Remember the instructions.

Pan to Gangster 2 walking in with Lois. Pan to John looking confused.

**John Corben**

What the hell you doing to my woman!

**Gangster 2**

Hate to say this boss. But shes that reporter from the Daily Planet.

**John Corben**

What?

Gangster 2 pull her wig off.

**John Corben**

Darling. How could you?

**Lois Lane**

I never was your darling.

John gets angry. He smacks her. Pan to Clark clutching his fist. John approaches Clark.

**John Corben**

Are you a spy too? Huh?

**Lois Lane**

You hit like a girl. My younger sister hits harder than that.

John smirks. He turns to the gangsters and Clark.

John Corben

You guys go ahead and follow through with the plan. Me and Ms. Lane have unfinished business.

The three gangsters walk out. Pan to Clark who looks at Lois. Pan to Lois looking at him. She raises an album. Clark leaves.

**EXT-OUTSIDE SECRET BUILDING-NIGHT**

We see the three gangsters and Clark approaching a black B.M.W. Clark stops. The three gangsters keep walking and then stop. They turn to face Clark. Pan to Clark standing confidently.

**Gangster 1**

Hey. Come on.

**Gangster 2**

We don't have all day(laughs)Dog. Hurry the hell up.

**Clark Kent**

Change of plans.

Zooms in as Clark spins in a circle. Clark is now dressed in Man in Mask disguise.

**Gangster 3**

Its him!

The gangsters pull out their guns. Pan to Clark. His eyes glow fiery. He uses his heat vision and burn the guns.

**Gangsers**

Ahh!!

They drop their guns. Clark grabs the three of them and throws them on the roof of the car. Clark looks to the building. He flies through Corben's Office window.

**INT-CORBEN'S OFFICE-NIGHT**

We see Clark land on Corben's desk. Pan all around the room. The room is empty.

**Clark Kent(worried)**

Lois.

**EXT-DOCKS-NIGHT**

We see a blue car pulling on the edge of the docks. Corben gets out. He walks t the trunk and pulls Lois out who is tied up.

**John Corben**

You know we could of had a life together. But you deceived me and I don't like being deceived.

**Lois Lane(sarcastic)**

What are you going do? Take me swimming.

**John Corben**

Real Cute.

John drags Lois. Lois is struggling to untangle the ropes. John picks her up and tosses her over the edge.

**John Corben**

Good-bye Ms. Lane.

Pan to the ocean. Lois sinks in.

**FADE OUT ACT III ENDS**

**ACT IV**

**INT-CAFE-NIGHT**

We see Jimmy and Chloe sitting by the window.

**Jimmy Olsen**

This is nice. Any news from Star Labs?

**Chloe Sullivan**

They say their isn't anything missing. Haven't hear peep. What about Lois? Did she contact again?

**Jimmy Olsen**

No she hasn't.(pan to Chloe worried)But I'm sure shes okay.

We hear Chloe's cell phone. Chloe answers. Clark is on the other end.

**Clark Kent**

Chloe. Corben has Lois. Call her cell phone. I'll hear it.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Okay. Hurry!

Chloe hangs up. Pan to Jimmy looking worried.

**Chloe Sullivan(worried)**

Corben has Lois.

Chloe begins to dial Lois's number. Pan to Jimmy wondering what she is doing.

**EXT-NIGHT SKY-NIGHT**

We see Clark in hero disguise over Metropolis. Pan to the city. Zoom into Clark's eardrum. We hear people talking, Car horns. We faintly hear Lois's answer machine.

**Lois Answer Machine**

This is Lois Lane if I missed your call either I was busy or I didn't want to talk to you.

Zoom in Clark's face. Clark zips through the air. Pan to the trail of clouds.

**EXT-DOCKS-NIGHT**

We see Clark fly straight in the sea. Seconds later he floats out with Lois in his arms. Zoom in Lois. She is unconscious. Clark lands. He lays Lois on the ground gently.

**Clark Kent**

Come On Lois. Don't die on me.

Clark performs CPR.

Clark Kent(pleading)

Come On! Come on Lois!

He breathes in her mouth. Lois coughs up water. She looks to Clark.

**Lois Lane**

So your the masked flying man. You look like a burglar. You should really think of a new wardrobe.

Lois falls a sleep. Pan to Clark smiling.

**INT-METROPOLIS HOSPITAL-NIGHT**

We see Clark sitting on the chair next to a room. Pan to Chloe and Jimmy walking to him.

**Chloe Sullivan(worried)**

How is she?

**Clark Kent**

She's fine. Their just checking her out.

**Jimmy Olsen(surprised)**

C.K. You look different. Whats up with the glasses?

**Clark Kent**

My eyes gone bad over the years. Chloe I need to talk to you.

Chloe and Clark walk off to the side. Pan to Jimmy looking questionably.

**Chloe Sullivan**

What's up?

**Clark Kent**

Get your squad to an building located outside Suicide Slums. Hurry and I'll meet you there.

Clark leave. Pan to Chloe and Jimmy.

**Jimmy Olsen**

Where is he running off to?

**EXT-OUTSIDE SECRET BUILDING-NIGHT**

We see John Corben. Zoom in on his face with a shocking expression. Pan to his gangsters laying on the ground.

**John Corben**

What the?

**Clark Kent(o.s.)**

You've been hiding from me Corben. I want to let you know something. Theirs nowhere on this earth you can hide from me.

John looks up. Pan to Clark in hero disguise hovering over the three gangsters.

**John Corben**

I ain't going back to the pin.

He pulls out a gun and fires it. Pan to Clark as the bullets bounce off. Clark looks at him and smiles.

**John Corben(dumbstruck)**

What in the hell are you?

John starts to run. Clark appears behind him. Zoom in on Corbens face. We hear police sirens. Pan to Clark smiling.

**John Corben**

Aw shit.

Pan to the polce arriving. Chloe gets out the car. She and the other officers surrond John and the gangsters. Pan to Clark. He holds his right fist to the sky and takes off into the air veritically. Pan to him ziping through the skies as blur.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Hello Corben. I'm make sure you'll stay in Rucker's this time around.

**John Corben(turning to face Chloe)**

Detective Sullivan. Its been a while. Tell me, how come you never came to see me. How I miss our one on one talk.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Get him out of here.

**John Corben**

One more thing Detective Sullivan. I will escape again. Rucker's can't hold me.

The officers drag him off. Pan to Chloe. Zoom in as she looks worried.

**FADE OUT ACT IV ENDS**

**ACT V**

**INT-DAILY PLANET CENTER OFFICE-DAY**

We see Jimmy, Chloe, Lois, Cat and Perry. Pan to a Daily Planet newspaper that says"Corben Back In Ruckers" We see a pic below of him in cuffs. One Public Apologize playing in the background.

**Perry White**

Great story Lois. Nice pic of Corben Jimmy.

**Jimmy Olsen**

Thanks chief.

**Cat Grant**

For a bad guy, Hes pretty cute. I wouldn't midn-

**Lois Lane**

Cat! Can you go one da without thinking of sex.

**Cat Grant**

Whats the point in that?

**Chloe Sullivan**

Good news is. The guards in Rucker's is going to keep a close eye on Corben.

Lois Lane

Question cuz. Who was the undercover guy you sent in.

**Jimmy Olsen**

Probably Clark.

Pan to Chloe who looks at Jimmy upset.

**Jimmy Olsen**

Oops.

**Lois Lane**

Clark? Hes back?

**Chloe Sullivan**

It wasn't him Lois.

**Lois Lane**

But hes back though right.

**Chloe Sullivan(puts her head down.)**

Yes.

**Lois Lane(upset)**

Why didn't you tell me?

**Chloe Sullivan**

Lois.

Lois gets up and leaves. Pan to Chloe. She looks in Lois direction with regret. Pan to Cat, Perry and Jimmy looking on.

**INT-MOTEL-DAY**

We see Clark reading the Daily Planet paper. We see Lois behind him.

**Clark Kent**

Always knew you'll make front page someday Lois.

**Lois Lane**

Yeah. I always knew it too Smallville.

Clark turns around to face Lois. He is surprised to see her.

**Clark Kent**

Lois. Hey. Didn't know you were coming.

**Lois Lane**

Yeah kind of hard to know without telling someone your back.(pause)I must say the glasses doesn't suit you. Makes you look like a nerd. You were better with the farm boy routine.

**Clark Kent**

What are you doing here?

Lois Lane(hurt)

Why didn't you tell me you were back? Were you going to tell me?

Clark Kent

Yes, inventually. I just been busy thats all.

Clark turns his back on her.

Lois Lane(angery)

Bullshit Clark!(pan to Clark turning around to look at her.)You left without tellingme. And you cameback and didn't bother.

**Clark Kent(appologetic)**

Lois I had to go. I did want to see you again. I'm sorry I didn't te-

**Lois Lane**

No. Its too late for that.

Lois walks out the door.

**Clark Kent**

Lois!

**INT-LEXCORP SECRET LAB-DAY**

We see Lex reading the front page of the Daily Planet.

**Lex Luthor(throws the paper in the trash)**

He failed. I figured he would. Should had someone else do it.

**Professor Burg**

What's next? How are we going to get it to work?

**Lex Luthor**

Use the other power source. Either way I want project 1352 up and running immediately.

**Professor Burg**

Yes Mr.Luthor

Lex walks out. Pan to a silver container. Zoom into the window of the container. We see the face of a silver cyborg with it eyes closed. The song ends.

**FADE OUT ACT V ENDS CLOSING CREDITS**


	3. 103 Birthright

Man of Steel

103 Birthright

Written by Terence Jordan

**TEASER**

**INT-LEXCORP LEVEL 33.1-DAY**

We see Lex and Professor Burg. The Professor is holding some type of device.

**Professor Burg**

I really wish you'll think about this Mr. Luthor.

**Lex Luthor**

I did. And you will do as I require. I don't have to remind you of what's at stake.

Lex looks to Professor Burg fiercely. Pan to the Professor Burg nodding.

**Lex Luthor**

Very good Professor. Now lets continue what we started.

**EXT-DOWNTOWN-DAY**

We see a building that says Metropolis Bank. Pan to a black van stopping in front of the bank. Five guys in black attire and black masks get out. Each of the five men have guns.

**Robber 1**

Okay. Listen up, follow my lead.(looks to Robber Five)Do not screw this up.

**Robber 5(nodding)**

I understand. Lets just get this done.

**Robber 1(cocks the gun back)**

Alright. Lets do this.

**INT-METROPOLIS BANK-DAY**

CAMERA on the door. The Robbers kick in the door. Robber 1 fires his gun in the air.

**People**

(screams)

**Robber 1**

Listen and listen good. All we want is the money. Give us that and no one will get hur.

Robber 5 approaches the bank clerk. Pan around the bank as we see the rest of the robber point guns at civilians.

**Robber 5**

Alright. Open the safe.

**Clerk**

I can't.

**Robber 5(cocks the gun)**

Try a different answer.

Pan to the Clerks hand pushing a red button under the stand.

**Clerk(nervously)**

I'm sorry I can't.

**Robber 1(O.S.)**

Just shoot him!

Robber 2 cocks the gun. He fires, time slows down. Zoom in on the bullet. Pan to Clark in disguise running to the bullet. He catches the bullet. Time returns to normal. Pan to the Clerk whose eyes is closed with fright.

**Clerk(frightened)**

Please Don't Shoot!! God Please Don't Shoot!!

He opens his eyes to see a hand in front his face. We see smoke rising Clark's hand. Pan to Robber 5 looking shocked.

**Robber 5**

Who the hell?

Clark grabs Robber 5 and throws him against the wall. Pan to Robber 1 and 3. They look at each other.

**Robber 1(nervous)**

Shoot his ass!!

**Clark Kent**

I advise you not do that. Put your guns down and except your punishment.

Robber 1 and 3 fire their guns. The bullets bounce off. Pan to the robbers shocked. Pan back to Clark.

**Clark Kent**

I told you. Your just wasting your bullets.

Pan to the door as Metropolis P.D. bust in.

**M.P.D.**

Everyone freeze!

The robbers drop their guns and put their hands up.

**Clark Kent**

I'll leave these guys to you officers.

Clark begins to gain momentum to fly. One of the cops point his gun at him.

**Cop 1**

I said freeze buddy!!

Two other cops have their guns pointed at Clark. Pan to Clark who is shocked.

**Clark Kent**

What?

**OPENING CREDITS**

**ACT I**

**INT-METROPOLIS BANK-DAY**

We see Clark trying to reason with the cops.

**Clark Kent**

No you have it all wrong. I wasn't trying rob the bank. I was trying to save the people.

Cop 3(Unconvinced)

Yeah. Yeah. Tell it to the judge.

The cop goes to cuff him. One of the civilians stand up.

**Civilian**

Hes telling the truth.

**Other civilians**

Yeah!

Pan to the cops look to one another. Cop 3 backs up.

Cop 3

Alright buddy. Get out of here.

Clark flies out the door.

**INT-MOTEL-DAY**

We see Clark sitting on the edge of the bed watching the news. Pan to the television.

**Anchor**

After the recent mishap at the Metropolis National Bank. Can we trust this so called Masked flying man hero guy. I mean really. Anyway according to recent polls the answer is no.

**Anchor 2**

Its no surprising. Gotham City already has a Bat jumping on rooftops. Do we really need a guy in a mask flying over Metropolis?

**Anchor 1**

I hear you Tom

Pan back to Clark on the couch deep in thought.

**INT-LEXCORP LEVEL 33.1-DAY**

We see Professor Burg conducting research. Pan to Lex walking in.

**Professor Burg**

Mr. Luthor according to research this power source will only last 24 hours max.

**Lex Luthor**

You see Professor Burg that why its called a trial run. Until we get the unlimited power source.

**Professor Burg**

Yes a power source I don't even know exist.

**Lex Luthor**

I promise you Professor it exist. And this trial run will obtain it for us.

**Professor Burg**

Whatever you say Mr. Luthor.

Pan to Lex smirking.

**INT-DAILY PLANET CENTER OFFICE-DAY**

We see Jimmy and Chloe by Lois's desk.

**Jimmy Olsen**

So you finally have a break from Detective work.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Yes and I plan on spending every moment with you.

**Jimmy Olsen(gets closer to Chloe)**

Really?

**Chloe Sullivan(gets close to Jimmy)**

Yeah.

They begin to kiss. Pan to Lois slamming papers down. Jimmy and Chloe stop kissing.

**Lois Lane**

Okay. I happy you guys are lovey dovey but please do not lip lock in front of my desk.

Jimmy and Chloe smirks. Chloe expression turns to apologetic.

**Chloe Sullivan(apologetic)**

Lois I'm sorry about not telling you about Clark.

**Lois Lane**

Chloe don't worry about it, water under the bridge.

Pan to Cat walking to the desk.

**Cat Grant**

Whose the hunk?

Everyone turn to look who she is talking about. Pan to Clark. Pan to Perry walking out of his office and joins them. Clark walks to them. Cat is the first to greet him.

**Cat Grant(flirting)**

Hey. Cat Grant. That Cat with a C.

**Clark Kent(uncomfortable)**

Clark. Clark Kent.

**Cat Grant**

Please look me up anytime.

**Lois Lane(annoyed)**

What are you doing here?

**Clark Kent(hurt)**

I'm here to see Chloe.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Okay. Let's talk.

Clark and Chloe walk away. Pan to the others eyeing suspiciously.

**Clark Kent**

Chloe. I've been doing some thinking. I need a new look. I'm ditching the mask.

**Chloe Sullivan**

What? Are you sure about that? I mean that's a big risk.

**Clark Kent**

I know. But I have to gain the cities trust. I understand their feelings.

**Chloe Sullivan(curious)**

What kind of look are you going for?

**Clark Kent(smirking)**

Colorful. I have some things at the house. Do you think you can help me?

**Chloe Sullivan**

I have plans with Jimmy.

**Clark Kent**

I understand Chloe. I'm sorry.

**Chloe Sullivan**

No. I got your back.

**Clark Kent**

Chloe. I can just get my mom-

**Chloe Sullivan**

Why bother her. I head down there and get the stuff you need.

**Clark Kent**

Thanks Chloe.

Clark and Chloe walk back to the others.

**Chloe Sullivan(to Jimmy)**

Can we talk?

Jimmy and Chloe walk off. Pan to Perry looking to Clark.

**Perry White**

Well Mr. Kent you sure came along way from the farm.

**Clark Kent**

Yeah I sure have. You sure came along way from seeing tractors fall out the sky.

Pan to Lois and Cat smirking. Pan back to Perry and Clark.

**Perry White(wraps his arm around Clark shoulder)**

X-nay on the my drinking days.

**Clark Kent**

Okay. Mr. White.

**Perry White**

Don't forget I still owe you a favor for saving my life.

**Clark Kent**

Don't worry about it.

**Perry White**

No I like to repay my debts.

**Lois Lane**

Why Clark whose life haven't you saved?

**Cat Grant**

Mine. Hopefully that will change.(winks at him)

Pan to Lois rolling her eyes. Pan to Clark looking at her. Pan back to Lois avoiding his eyes. Pan to Chloe in tears walking out of the Daily Planet. Pan to Lois and Clark concerned. Clark follows her Pan to Jimmy whose face is red.

**Lois Lane**

Jimmy? What happened?

**Jimmy Olsen(coldly)**

Who do you thin happened Lois?

**EXT-OUTSIDE DAILEY PLANET-DAY**

We see Clark catching up to Chloe.. He touches her shoulder. Chloe turns around we here eyes are puffy red.

**Clark Kent**

What happened?

**Chloe Sullivan**

We had(sniff)we had an argument.

**Clark Kent**

About Me?

Chloe turns her head as tears roll down her face.

**Clark Kent**

Chloe. You haft to help me. You can spend time with Jimmy.

**Chloe Sullivan**

No.(whips her face)We haven't seen each other in along time. He needs to understand that.

Clark hugs her. Chloe continues to cry.

**INT-LEXCORP LEVEL 33.1-DAY**

We see Lex and Professor Burg standing over a table. with the cyborg laying on it.

**Professor Burg**

Project 1352 is ready to commence.

**Lex Luthor**

Good. Begin the procedure. I don't want any mishaps. Understand.

**Professor Burg**

Right.

Pan to Professor Burg flipping a switch on the Cyborg's chest. Pan to the Cyborg as his chest shines a bright yellow light. The flows straight to his eyes. The dimishes. Pan to Lex.

**Lex Luthor**

Did it work?

**Professor Burg**

I don't think so.

**Lex Luthor**

Try it again!

**Professor Burg**

It doesn't work Lex!

The Cyborg's eyes pop open. It jumps off the table. Pan to Lex and Professor Burg Look on shocked. Pan back to the Cyborg. It looks to Lex and smiles.

**Cyborg**

Ready for your command. Mr. Luthor.

Pan to Lex smiling evily

**FADE OUTACT I ENDS**

**ACT II**

**INT-SUBWAY STATION-DAY**

We see people standing around waiting for the subway.

**INT-SUBWAY-DAY**

We see the Conductor eating an hamburger. He grabs his chest and clinches.

**Conductor(painfully)**

Aww man. Not now!!

The conductor falls over and hits the lever. The subway speeds up.

CUTS TO:

We see the people in the back fall over.

**Man**

What the hell?

**People**

(screams)

**INT-SUBWAY STATION-DAY**

We see the people standing. Then we see the subway zip right the past the stop. Pan to a man wearing a suit.

**Man**

My God!!

**INT-DAILY PLANET-DAY**

We see Lois consuling Jimmy. Pan to Perry busting out his office.

**Perry White**  
We gotta a runaway subway! Lane! Olsen! Get on it!

**Lois Lane**

On it Chief.(looks to Jimmy)Come on lets show em what the Lane and Olsen team is made of.

**Jimmy Olsen(looks up to Lois and grins)**

Lets do it partner.

**EXT-OUTSIDE DAILY PLANET-DAY**

We see Clark and Chloe stiil huggin. Zoom in Clark's ear. He hears people screaming.

**Clark Kent**

I have to go some people are in trouble.

Clark lets her go. We see Chloe staring at Jimmy and Lois dashing off.

**INT-SUBWAY-DAY**

We see people trying to wake the conductor.

**Man(smacking him)**

Wake up! Wake up!(turns to others)No use hes out cold.

Pan to the people frightened facial expressions.

**Woman**

Were going to die!!

**EXT-SUBWAY TRACKS-DAY**

We see the subway passing the last stop. A black blur is seen passing the subway.

**INT-SUBWAY-DAY**

We see the people panicing.

**Man**

I thought I seen something.

**Man(grabs the man)**

Who cares, were all gonna die!!

**EXT-OUTSIDE SUBWAY-DAY**

We see Clark in disguise in front of the subway. Zoom in as he puts his palms on the front of the subway. Pan to Clark's legs slming into the tracks trying to stop the subway. Pan throught the glass as the civilians stare in awe. Pan to the subway wheels sparking on the rails. The subway begins to slow down and comes to a complete stop. Clark begins to push the subway back.

**INT-SUBWAY PORT D-DAY**

We see the subway stop. People on the port gather around. Reporters including Lois surrond the people. We see Clark fly to the side. The people look at him in untrusting way.

**Clark Kent(sincerely)**

Is everyone okay?

Pan to the people looking frightened. Pan back to Clark

**Clark Kent**

Its okay. I'm not here to hurt any of you.

**Man**

Okay prove it. Show us your face.

**Crowd**

Yeah!

Pan through the crowd and back to Clark looking uneased about the situation. Pan to Lois and Jimmy. Jimmy taking pictures of the subway. We see Lois looking fustrated.

**Lois Lane(breaking throught the crowd)**

Okay thats it, I had enough. So what if he wears a mask. This guy just save your lives. I think a thank you is in order not a bunch of critism.

Pan to the crowd. The huff and continue on to their destination. Pan to Lois annoyed.

**Lois Lane**

Hey! You just- The nerve of these people.

**Clark Kent**

Its okay. As long as their safe. I expect nothing in return.

Pan to Clark flying out of the subway station. Pan to Lois smirking.

**INT-SMALLVILLE KENT HOUSE-NIGHT**

We see Chloe sitting on the bed with a sewing machine. We see red and blue silk layed across. Chloe looks to her left and sees a yellow belt. She smiles.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Okay. Lets get started. Never was one for the house wife gig.

She grabs the blue silk. We see her smirking.

**INT-STAR LABS-NIGHT**

We see two scientists walking the hallway.

**Scientist #1**

The radiation coming from it is outstanding.

**Scientist #2**

Yes. I know its off the charts. With more testing we may find a solution to kill cancer cells.

We hear a loud crash from the rooms. Pan to the door that says Personnel Only. The two scientists enter the door.

**INT-ROOM-NIGHT**

We see the scientist and back of the cyborg.

**Scientist #1**

What are you doing here?

**Cyborg**

Where is the meteor rock?

**Scientist #1**

Don't know what your talking about.

The Cyborg smirks. He walks close to Scientist One and grabs him by his neck. We hear a snap. Scientist One head turns to his left side. Cyborg drops him on the floor. The Cyborg looks to Scientist Two.

**The Cyborg(zooms to its face)**

Let me rephrase the question.

Pan to Scientist Two who is terrified.

**INT-KENT HOUSE IN SMALLVILLE-NIGHT**

We see Chloe laying on the bed tapping impatiently.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Come On Clark lets see it. I worked real hard on that outfit.

**Clark Kent(O.S.)**

I don't know

**Chloe Sullivan**

It can't be that bad. I used the material found from your ship.

We hear the bathroom door open. Pan to the door Clark stand in red and blue tights. Red boots, red and yellow house el insignia on his chest and back of his red cape is an yellow insignia of the house of el.(Picture Alex Ross Style Superman.)

**Clark Kent**

Don't you think the red underwear over the tights is a bit much.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Its fine trust me. And plus their shorts. (smirks)(Clark looks at her like what?)Ones thing for sure they wont be looking at your face.

Pan to Clark grinning.

**FADE OUTACT II ENDS**

**ACT III**

**INT-DAILY PLANET-NIGHT**

We see Lois on the phone. Pan to Jimmy fumbling with his camera.

**Lois Lane**

Okay, got it. Thanks Chloe.

Jimmy looks up. Lois looks at him.

**Lois Lane**

Bring your camera. Their was a break in at Star Labs.

**Jimmy Olsen**

What?

**Lois Lane**

Come on!

Lois drags him by the arm and they walk out the door.

**INT-STAR LABS-NIGHT**

We see police officers and Chloe. Pan to Lois and Jimmy walking in. Pan to the two scientist bodies on the ground.

**Lois Lane**

What happened here?

**Officer(stepping up to her)**

I'm sorry no press at the moment.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Its okay. Shes with me. We had a break in as you can see. From what I know whoever did this stole a meteor rock.

We see Jimmy taking pictures. He takes pic of a safe cracked open. Lois walks to the safe.

**Lois Lane**

Whoever did this. Is not your ordinary theif.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Yeah. To be able that safe manually.

**Lois Lane**

Don't tell the freaks from Smallville made it to Metropolis.

**Jimmy Olsen**

Do you think the masked man did it.

**Chloe Sullivan(defending)**

No way. Why would you think that?

**Jimmy Olsen(hurt)**

Just a thought. Can we really trust a man in a mask?

**Chloe Sullivan**

I assure you the masked man wont be masked for long.

Pan to Lois noticing a piece of the Cyborg on the ground. She looks around. She picks it up and puts in her pocket.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Alright you guys have to get out of here. We have to do our job.

**Lois Lane**

Alright Cuz. We were just leaving.

Lois and Jimmy walk out. Chloe eyes their direction questionably.

**INT-LEX CORP LEVEL 33.1-NIGHT**

We see the Cyborg standing in front of Lex. Professor Burg is looking over paper work.

**Lex Luthor**

Well. I trust your mission was a success.

**The Cyborg**

Of course. Thats what you made me for right?

Lex smirks. The Cyborg pulls out a box. We see Professor Burg walk up behind Lex. The Cyborg opens the boy and reveals the meteor rock.

**Lex Luthor**

Lets test it shall we.

Lex opens the Cyborgs chest. We see a toy car battery in his chest. He takes it out. The Cyborg eyes go black.

**Professor Burg**

Are you sure about this? He maybe untamable.

**Lex Luthor**

Of course. Thats why its always a plan b.

Lex smirks and then places the meteor rock in the Cyborg's chest. The Cyborg eyes glows green.

**The Cyborg**

So much power! More power than before. Must test my strength!

**Lex Luthor**

No. You will lay low. You already killed two people. I don't need that much heat on me.

**The Cyborg**

I think not.

He grabs Lex by the throat.

**The Cyborg**

I take no orders from a human.

He throws Lex into a wall. Pan to Professor Burg running to his side.

**Professor Burg**

Lex!

The Cyborg walks out of th elab.

**INT-DAILY PLANET-NIGHT**

We see Lois dragging Jimmy in the Daily Planet.

**Jimmy Olsen**

Lois hold on. Wheres the fire?

**Lois Lane(looks around)**

I think I may have a lead.

**Jimmy Olsen**

Okay. Lets hear it.

**Lois Lane(pulls out the piece)**

I found this at the Crime Scene. I don't know what it is but I'm find out.

Jimmy takes the place of the Cyborg.

**Jimmy Olsen(Unconvinced)**

A piece of metal Lois. This could of came from the safe.

**Lois Lane**

No way. This type of metal doesnt match the safe's.

**Jimmy Olsen**

Didn't know you knew the elements of metal Lois.

Pan to Lois annoyed. Camera views them walking to Lois's desk. Lois sits down and pulls out a magnifying glass from her drawer. She places it over the piece. Pan to view of the magnifying glass. We see Lexcorp symbol on it. Lois looks up and smiles to Jimmy.

**Lois Lane**

I think I know whose behind the break in.

**EXT-DOWNTOWN METROPOLIS-NIGHT**

CUT TO:

We see The Cyborg walking in the middle of the road. We see cars collide with each other trying to avoid the Cyborg. Pan to a man getting of a blue lambargini.

**Man**

Hey! what hell!! You trashed my car.

**The Cyborg(turns to the man)**

So.

He keeps walking down the road. We see The Metropolis P.D. pull up. The cops get behind their vehicles. We Chloe in front pointing her gun at the Cyborg.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Stand Down!!

**The Cyborg(smirks)**

Your pitiful weapons won't hurt me. I am your God now.

Chloe fires her gun the bullets bounces off the The Cyborg. The Cyborg holds out its hands. Its folds its hand back revealing a machine gun.

**The Cyborg**

Now lets see if bullets bounce off you.

The Cyborg fires. Pan to Chloe frozen with shock. Zoom in slow motion as the bullets head towards her. The bullets close in. Clark intervenes as the bullet bounce off his chest. He is wearing his new attire. Pan up to Clark's face who has look of determination.

**FADE OUTACT III ENDS**

**ACT IV**

The Cyborg looks onto Clark skeptically. The Cyborg smirks.

**The Cyborg**

Impressive.

**Mysterious Hero(Clark)**

Who are you?

**The Cyborg**

Doesn't Matter.

**Mysterious Hero(Clark)**

I won't let you hurt anyone else. Stand down! I warn you!

**The Cyborg**

Bring it on Blue.

Pan to Lois and Jimmy in Lois's car.

**Lois Lane(getting out)**

Whats going on here?

**Jimmy Olsen(getting out)**

Whose the guy in tights?

**Lois Lane**

I have no idea. Come on, Jimmy get your camera.

Pan back to Clark and the Cyborg. Clark flies toward the Cyborg hitting it in its chest. The Cyborg flies into a pakred car. Pan to Lois appearing behind Chloe.

**Lois Lane**

Whose the guy in tights?

**Chloe Sullivan**

Don't know he appeared out of nowhere. The power he has are similar to the masked man. I have an hunch.

**Lois Lane**

No kidding.

We see Jimmy taking pictures. Pan back to the fight. They Cyborg jumps off the car. It looks to the light pole. He rips it ou the ground. Then procees to charge at Clark pole in hand. It swings the pole but Clark cathes it. Then he punches Cyborg's head off. The Cyborg's body collaspes on the ground. The people downtown cheer. Pan to Clark smiling. Pan to Jimmy amazed.

**Jimmy Olsen**

Amazing.

Pan to the Cyborg's body. Its chest opens revealing the kryptonite. clark begins to feel weak. Then an energy blas shoots out Clark dodges barely but the blast hits a billboard. The billboard falls and is about to fall on Lois, Chloe, and Jimmy. Clark flies in superspeed and catches the billboard. He looks down to them. Pan to Lois and Jimmy looking dumbstruck.

**Mysterious Hero(Clark)**

You guys okay.

Pan to Lois who is staring at the S insingia on his chest.

**Lois Lane(amazed)**

Superman.

Clark smiles. He puts the billboard back. the he flies off. Pan to a red blur.

**Lois Lane**

You know that red cape seems familiar.

Pan to Chloe smiling.

**FADE OUTACT IV ENDS**

**ACT V**

**INT-LEXCORP-DAY**

We see Lex staring out the window. Pan to Chloe walking in. Lex smirks to himself.

Lex Luthor

Deatective Sullivan. Your here because-

Chloe Sullivan

Cut the crap Luthor. I know your the one behind the Star Labs break in.

Lex Luthor(intrigued)

Really now. Please explain.

Chloe Sullivan

Your Cyborg you created. It seems it left a souvoirneir at Star Labs with your name on it.

Lex Luthor(playing dumb)

Cyborg. Lex Corp hasn't been working any Cyborgs. I assure you that Detective Sullivan.

Chloe Sullivan

We'll see. Right now my people are sweeping Lex Corp as we speak.

Lex Luthor

By all means go right ahead. You'll find nothing.

Chloe shakes her head. Pan to Lex smirking.

Chloe Sullivan

What happened to you Lex.

Pan to Lex who smirks. An officer walks in.

Officer

Detective Sullivan. The place is clean.

Chloe looks to Lex. He shrugs.

Lex Luthor

I told you so. Lex Corp is not some evil company as you make it seem Detective Sullivan.

Chole Sullivan(stepping up to him confidently)

I don't know how but I will bring you. And that I promis you, Luthor.

Chloe and the Officer walk out the rooms. Pan to Professor Burg.

Professor Burg

So where is everything that was in the lab?

Lex Luthor

Well its at Level 33.1 of course.

Professor Burg(confused)

But I thought-

Lex Luthor

Remember this Lex Luthor is always tow steps ahead.

Lex turns to the Professor. Zooms in on his face as he smiles confidently.

**INT-DAILY PLANET CENTER OFFICE-DAY**

We see Lois typing up a story on her computer. Pan to Cat walking behind her.

Cat Grant

Superman? Why call him that?

Lois Lane

It fits. I mean we know he has super strength and can fly. I say that pretty super cat.

Cat Grant

I guess but its only one p in Super.

Lois sighs annoyed. Pan to Perry walking up.

Perry White

Great job Lois. I want to know about this Superman. You are now on him full time. Masked mand ditches the mask. I want to know why.

Lois Lane

I'm on it Chief.

Jimmy Olsen

I wonder who he is.

Lois Lane

Right now. He maybe Metropolis's last hope.

**INT-MOTEL-DAY**

We see Clark looking in the mirror. Chloe walks up.

Chloe Sullivan

Nice job Superman.

Clark turns around confused. Pan to Chloe smirking.

Chloe Sullivan

Lois came up with a name for you. So you don't have to struggle to come up with a name.

Clark Kent

I figured. She does come up with the most interesting names. (serious) That Cyborg find out anything?

Chloe Sullivan

Yeah. It was made by Lex but I don't have enough proof.

Clark Kent

Lex? Why?

Chloe Sullivan

I dont know but I will not rest until I find out.

Clark Kent

No. Its too dangerous. Let me handle it Chloe.

Chloe Sullivan

I'm detective and a big girl. I can take care of myself.

Clark Kent

I know. But becareful please.

Chloe Sullivan

Don't worry I will. I have to go and talk to Jimmy.

Clark Kent

I hope you guys work everything out.

Chloe Sullivan

Thanks.

Clark smiles and Chloe walks out.

**INT-LEXCORP-NIGHT**

We see Lex staring in the mirror. View of Superman in the window.** "FIVE FOR FIGHTING WORLD"**is playing in the back ground.

Lex Luthor

I was wondering when you'll come see me Clark.

Lex turns to face him.

Lex Luthor

Or is it Superman now.

Superman

Superman will do just fine.

Lex Luthor

I'm guessing Chloe told you her little theory.

Superman

Don't take me as a fool Luthor.

Lex Luthor(smirks)

So were on a last name basis now.

Superman

You've trully lost yourself. Building a Cyborg that nearly destoryed downtown.

Lex Luthor(playing concerned)

Thats terrible. I hope anyone wasn't hurt.

Clark Kent(saddened)

Lex, what happened to you?

Lex Luthor(smirks)

You know Chloe asked me the same question. But you know what the answer is(he turns to Superman)I'm a Luthor. This city is mine! Mine! Only I see the potential threat that you are. You will fall like all the rest.

Superman

Trully sad Luthor. But I won't let you destroy innocent lives in the process. I'll be wathcing you.

Superman flies off. Pan to see a red blur. Lex smirks evilly and sips scotch from his glass.

Lex Luthor

And I will be watching you, Kal-El.

The song ends.

**FADE OUT ACT V ENDS CLOSING CREDITS**


	4. 104 Headlines

Man of Steel

104 Headlines

Written by Terence Jordan

**OPENING TEASER**

**INT-RUCKER'S ISLAND-NIGHT**

We see John Corben sitting in his cell alone. The cell is small with one bed and dirty toilet. Pan to a officer stopping by his cell.

**Officer**

Hey Corben. Whats your to break out this time. I'm just itching for you to try.

Pan to John looking up and smirking.

**Officer**

What are you smirking at?You think I'm joking.

John continues to smirk. The officer gets mad and unlocks the cell.

**John Corben**

My my look who has a temper.

**Officer(grabs him by the collar)**

I'm looking for a reason to pound your face in.

**John Corben**

By all means go right ahead. You know before you do consider this. Your attitude will be your downfall.

**Officer**

Whatever.

The officer walks out of the cell and closes it. Pan to Corben holding the keys. Zoom into a smirk on John's face.

**INT-DAILY PLANET CENTER OFFICE-DAY**

We see Lois sitting at her desk. Cat is sitting on Lois's desk watching Lois. Pan to Clark walking in.

**Cat Grant**

Hubba Hubba.

Cat walks to Clark

**Cat Grant**

Hello Handsome. Remember me?

**Clark Kent**

Uh Ms Grant right?

**Cat Grant(sexy)**

Cat. Call me Cat. And I would love to be your new best friend.

Clark smiles uncomfortably. Pan to Lois rolling her eyes.

**Lois Lane**

Chloe isnt here. Shes with Jimmy.

**Clark Kent**

I'm not here to see Chloe. I'm-

**Lois Lane**

The what are you here for?

**Clark Kent(annoyed)**

I'm here to see Mr. White. Is he in?

**Cat Grant**

Why yes he is and let me take you to his office handsome. Now come on.

**Clark Kent**

Why thank you ms-(she gives him a look)Cat.

Cat loops her arms with Clark. The walk to Perry's office. Pan to Lois with an annoyed look.

**INT-PERRY WHITE'S OFFICE-DAY**

We see Perry talking on the phone.

**Perry White**

Listen. I told you I have my best reporter on the job. Well stop biting my ass about it.

Pan to Clark walking in, Perry hangs and looks to Clark and smirks.

**Perry White**

Clark Kent. What brings you by? Still staying in that dump of a Motel. Your better than that kid.

**Clark Kent**

I know. Its the reason why I'm here.(Perry looks at him questionalbly)Does that favor you owe still stand?

Pan to Perry who smirks.

**FADE OUTOPENINIG CREDITS**

**ACT I**

**INT-DAILY PLANET-DAY**

We see Perry at his desk with Clark on the opposite side.

**Perry White**

So kid, you want a job at the Daily Planet? Why?

**Clark Kent**

All the years I spent writing for the Torch. Journalism grew on me. Plus I have the urge to seek the truth.

**Perry White**

Well I do owe you one so I'll give you a shot. But I don't want you working on your own. I'm placing you with a partner Teach you how we work at the Daily Planet.

Pan to Lois storming into Perry's Office.

**Lois Lane**

Okay, hate to break your male bonding but how am I suppose to get a story on Superman when he flies off every milisecond.

**Perry White(sarcastic)**

Well you could always jump off a building and hope he catches you.

Pan to Lois with her hands on her hips. Pan to Clark smirking.

**Lois Lane**

Something funny Clark?

**Perry White**

Ease up on your new partner Lane.

**Lois Lane**

Wait What? Partner? I dont think so. Not happening Perry.

**Clark Kent**

I think thats a bad idea too Mr. White.

**Perry White**

I've been in the journalist world for nearly twenty-five years. I know chemistry and you two(points to them)have it.

**Lois Lane**

Please we have as much chemistry than Paris Hilton and rehab.

**Clark Kent**

I wouldn't say its that bad Lois.

**Lois Lane**

Oh Clark its that bad. I can't stand you right now.

**Clark Kent**

The feelings not mutial.

**Perry White(clears his throat)**

Umm. Well, just trust me on this. You two will be legends of the Daily Planet. Lois and Clark top reporters.

Pan to Lois and Clark giving each other looks.

**INT-LEXCORP UNDERGROUND-DAY**

We see Lex standing in front of what seems to be a Robotic suit that at least is 7ft tall.

**Lex Luthor**

Hows the suit progressing Professor Burg?

**Professor Burg**

Well Lex. I'm not going to warn you of the cautions because I'll doubt you'll listen.

**Lex Luthor**

Spare me. Out with it Professor(checking his watch)I have a meeting to get to.

**Professor Burg**

All Systems go Lex.

**Lex Luthor**

Exactly what I wanted to hear Professor. Now Continue what your doing.(walking up the stairs to the elavator)Get ready to Launch.

Pan to Professor Burg looking worried.

**INT-CAFE-DAY**

We see Jimmy and Chloe sitting by the window.

**Jimmy Olsen**

You know I think Superman is exactly what Metropolis needs.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Is someone catching Superman fever?

**Jimmy Olsen(embarassed)**

Well yeah. I guess

**Chloe Sullivan**

Don't be embarrassed Jimmy. Your not the only one.

**Jimmy Olsen**

Oh yeah. Lois seems more determined to get interview with Superman.

**Chloe Sullivan**

I never seen her try so hard for a story. I guess Superman swept off her feet.

We hear Chloe's cellphone ringing. Chloe picks it up.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Hello...Wait, What? How did this happen! Okay I'm on my way to Rucker's.

Pan to Jimmy who is wondering whats wroing.

**Jimmy Olsen**

What's going on Chloe?

**Chloe Sullivan**

John Corben. He escaped prison. I have to go sorry Jimmy.

Chloe runs out of the cafe. Pan to Jimmy sighing.

**EXT-SUCIDE SLUMS-DAY**

We see men in black suits and a group of thugs.

**Thug Leader**

I hope you guys have the artilery. I hate to have wasted my time coming here.

**Black Suit Leader**

Well sorry to hold up you robbing cars and other petty crimes. Just show us the cash. The boss doesnt have all day.

**Thug Leader**

I've always wondered who the boss was.

**Black Suit Leader**

None of your concern. The Money.

Thug Leader smirks. He looks to one of the other thugs and nods. The thug opens a brief case revealing loads of money. Pan to the man in black suit.

**Thug Leader**

Okay now lets see the guns.

Black Suit Leader nods to a man in black suit. The man in the black suit goes to the trunk and comes back with a wooden crate thats says ak-47s. Pan to the Thug Leader.

**Thug Leader**

AKs, definately can cause so much damage. Pleasure doing business.

Pan to a thug walkin got the crate and opens it up. He turns to Thug Leader and nods.

We hear police sirens.

**Thug Leader**

5/0!!

The thugs grab the aks. Pan to the police car rolling in Suicide Slums. The thugs openfire as well men in black suits. Pan to a police car cathing on fire.

**INT-DAILY PLANET CENTER OFFICE-DAY**

CUT TO:

We see Lois showing Clark around the Daily Planet. Camera zooms in Clark's ear. We hear gun shots and police sirens.

**Clark Kent**

Hate to cut the tour short but i have to do something.

**Lois Lane**

What?

**Clark Kent**

No time to explain bye.

Clark runs out. Pan to Lois huffing. Perry storms out of his office.

**Perry White**

Shoot out in Suicide Slums. Lois! and bring Kent with you!

Undela! Undela!

**Lois Lane**

On it Cheif.

**EXT-SUICIDE SLUMS-DAY**

We see the thugs and men black suits shooting at the cops. Pan to the cops behind the police car.

**Cop 1**

They got us out matched.

**Cop 2**

I know. But wecan't give up now.

Pan to the Thug Leader

**Thug Leader**

Their Finished.

Pan to Superman landing in the middle of the cops and the thugs. The bullets bouncing off him. Pan to the thugs and men in black suits dumbstruck.

**Superman**

This ends now. Drop your guns, your only be wasting bullets.

Thug leader fires again. And the bullets bounce off. Pan to Superman superspeeding, grabbing their guns. He stops. Pan to the thugs looking at their hands shocked. Pan to Superman crushing all their guns into a ball. The police surrond the thugs and men in black suits.

**Superman**

Their all yours officers.

**Officer**

Thanks alot Superman. Metropolis is glad your here.

Pan to Reporters surronding Superman.

**Reporter 1**

Superman! Superman! Couple of questions. Who are you really? Why are you doing this?

**Reporter 2**

Why did you ditch the mask? Did the pressure of the people get to you?

**Superman**

I have to go.

Pan to Lois making her way through the reporters.

**Lois Lane**

Wait Superman! Wait!

Pan to Superman flying in to the air and becoming a red blur. Pan to Lois sighing.

**Lois Lane**

Just great.

**FADE OUTACT I ENDS**

**ACT II**

**INT-DAILY PLANET-DAY**

We see Lois storming in mumbling to herself towards her desk.

**Lois Lane(mumbling)**

I can't believe, I let him get away. Am I loosing my reporters touch?

Pan to Cat sitting on Clark's desk.

**Cat Grant**

Oh Lois. Whats got your panties in a bunch now?

**Lois Lane**

Not now Cat.(finding the Daily Planet paper)Whats this?

**Cat Grant**

The latest edition.

**Lois Lane**

"Superman Stops Gun Dealers" by Clark Kent

**Cat Grant**

Who knew that the rookie will get one over on Lois"Mad Dog" Lane I mean weren't you there?

Pan to Clark and Perry walking out of Perry's office.

**Perry White**  
Nice Job Kent.

**Clark Kent**

Thanks Mr. White.

**Perry White**

Now I told you about calling me that.

**Clark Kent**

Their you go kid.

Pan to Lois storming up to Clark and Perry.

**Lois Lane**

So you were at Suicide Slums. Didn't bother to tell your partner.

**Clark Kent**

As I recall you said were not so I'm thinking I don't have to tell you anything.

**Lois Lane**

Okay Smallville. Want to jump off the farm and into the big city.

**Clark Kent**

Be surprised what a farmboy can do in a city.

**Lois Lane**

Really? You want to wedger on that? First one to get the Superman story.

**Clark Kent**

You know what Lois I'm in.

**Lois Lane**

Let the best reporter win.

Pan to Jimmy dashing in.

**Perry White**

Jesus Christ! Where's the fire Jimmy!

**Jimmy Olsen**

Big News!

**Lois Lane**

What?

**Jimmy Olsen**

John Corben escapes prison.

**Clark and Lois**

Again!

**Jimmy Olsen**

Yeah. Chloe is down at Rucker's now.

**Perry White**

Okay. Lane and Kent put your differences aside and get down there. I want a story on this. Get out there and make front page news.

**Lois Lane**

What about Superman?

**Perry White**

If Corben's escaped then you know Superman is close by.

**Clark Kent(thinking)**

Count on it.

**INT-RUCKER'S ISLAND-DAY**

We see Chloe and the officer from earlier.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Explain to me again how he got your keys?

**Officer(nervous)**

I uh. Kind of let my temper get the best of me and he grabbed my keys.

**Chloe Sullivan**

If you can't handle your job officer Brady maybe you should change profession.

**Officer Brady**

I'm sorry. I really am.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Yeah I know.

Pan to Lois, Clark, and Jimmy walking towards Chloe.

**Clark Kent**

Chloe. Jimmy filled us in. How did Corben escape?

Pan to Chloe sighing.

**INT-LEXCORP-DAY**

We see Lex at his desk and on his Laptop.

**Lex Luthor**

You have lot of nerve coming back here.

Pan to John Corben at the door entrance.

**John Corben**

I'm make this quick Lu-thor. I have proposition for you. If you help me and I will help you.

**Lex Luthor**

Last time I ask for your help you failed. What makes you think I'm chance that again.

**John Corben**

This time I promise I will not fail with a garuntee.

**Lex Luthor**

Lets say I give you a chance. What exactly can you do for me?

**John Corben**

I know what your working on Lex. Robotic Suit. Sounds familiar and I bet you don't want the cops to know.

Lex Luthor(upset)

You know Mr. Corben. I don't take likely to blackmail.

**John Corben**

No Lex, its not blackmail. I know you need a ginny pig and I offer my services.

**Lex Luthor(uncertain)**

I don't know Corben. Why would you want to do that.

**John Corben**

I'll take out Superman for you. I mean this what all this about anyway.

Pan to Lex looking to John sternly and thinks on it.

**INT-DAILY PLANET CENTER OFFICE-DAY**

We see Lois at her desk and Clark at his desk. Each giving each other glances at one another. Clark sighs and walks over to Lois's desk.

**Clark Kent**

Look Lois.(she looks up to him)I know our history, we've been through alot, but were partners now. Let's work together to bring Corben in.

**Lois Lane(sighs)**

Okay. I can handle that. After we get Corben we're going back to hating each other.

**Clark Kent**

Whatever you say Lane.

Clark walks back to his desk with a grin on his face. Pan to Lois sighing. Pan to Chloe walking in.

**Lois Lane**

Hey cuz. What are you doing here?

**Chloe Sullivan**

I can't find out anything about Corben's whereabouts anywhere. None of my sources have information.

**Clark Kent(joining Lois and Chloe)**

Well. We know Chloe, that John loves to hanging out at bars. Did you check any downtown, Suicide Slums.

**Chloe Sullivan**

I don't think Corben will be that stupid do the same thing twice.

**Lois Lane**

Maybe he left some clues at that build me and that biker guy were in.

**Clark Kent**

Thats good. Me, Lois, and Jimmy can check out the old complex building and We'll let know if we find anything.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Okay. But you guys becareful. Especially you Lois.

**Lois Lane**

Don't worry cuz. I have my knight shining farmer here.

She pats Clark on the shoulder. Clark looks annoyed. Chloe just smiles at them.

**INT-COMPLEX BUILDING-DAY**

We see Clark and Lois looking around. Jimmy is faking pictures.

**Clark Kent**

You guys find anything?

**Lois Lane**

No. This place is just filled with a bunch old junk.

**Clark Kent**

Corben could left a clue anywhere under this mess.

Pan to Jimmy looking at Clark questionalbly

Jimmy Olsen

You know Clark I've been meaning to ask you something.

**Clark Kent**

Whats that Jimmy?

Lois looks to Jimmy.

**Jimmy Olsen **

When Corben escaped last time, you were the biker weren't you? Chloe sent sent you undercover?

Lois then looks to Clark waiting for his answer. CUT TO:

**INT-LEVEL 33.1-DAY**

We see Lex, Professor Burg, and John Corben standing in front of a Robotic Suit.

**John Corben**

So tell me What can this baby do?

**Professor Burg**

Well Mr. Corben. This Robotic suit comes equip with machine guns, rocket boots, and rocket launchers.

**John Corben**

Everything I need to take out this Superman.

**Lex Luthor**

To let you know Corben. If you screw up. It will be the end of our alliance.(he begins to walk off and turns to face Corben)Oh yeah, try not to kill everybody I don't want any heat to lead to me.

**John Corben**  
Got you loud and clear Lex.

Lex walks out of the Lab. Pan to John looking at Professor Burg.

**John Corben**

Well Professor. Suit me up.

Zoom onto John's face as he smiles insanely.

**FADE OUT ACT II ENDS COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**ACT III**

**INT-COMPLEX BUILDING-DAY**

We see Clark as Lois and Jimmy stare intensely at him.

**Lois Lane**

So Clark. Are you going to answer his question. Were you the biker Chloe sent in undercover?

**Clark Kent**

Yes I was.

**Jimmy Olsen**

I knew it! Man C.K. Who knoe you'll pull the biker role off. Amazing.

Pan to Lois giving a shup look. Jimmy smiles nervously.

**Lois Lane**

You know you could gotten yourself killed.

**Clark Kent**

I could say the same for you. Oh wait you did almost get killed. You could of been swimming with the fishes if I should say.

**Lois Lane**

I'm reporter its my job. What were you?

**Clark Kent**

A friend. And if I did't know any better I say you still care about me.

**Lois Lane(blows it off)**

Please.

**Jimmy Olsen**

Okay guys. Its much to say theirs nothing here.

**Clark Kent**

One more look.

Clark uses his X-ray vision. Through his eyes we see outlines of the building. He spots a piece of paper. Clark walks over to where it is at.

**Lois Lane **

Did you find somthing?

**Clark Kent**

I think so. It might be a clue.

Clark picks up the paper. He unfolds it and sees what it says. His face turns cold.

**Lois Lane**

What is it Smallville?

**Clark Kent(turns to them Lois holds her hands out like what) **

Lex.

**INT-LEVEL 33.1-DAY**

We see John in the robotic suit. He walks around in it. Pan to Professor Burg who looks nervous.

**John Corben**

I must admit I'm loving this suit Professor. I don't think cue ball knows what he has. You know what screw Superman. Hes no match for me and waste of my time. I can become filthy rich with this thing.

**Professor Burg**

I don't think Mr. Luthor would like that.

John Corben

Screw Luthor!

**Professor Burg**

Mr. Corben I suggest-

Pan to John grabbing the Professor Burg by the neck. Zoom in on Burg's terrified face.

**John Corben**

I suggest you (pause)Die!!

John snaps his neck and throws him onto a computer console. Zoom in on John's face as the Robotic Suit helmet closes over his face.

**John Corben**

Let make the money baby!

**INT-LEXCORP(BOARD MEETING OFFICE)-DAY**

We see a group of people conversating. Lex is at the head chair.

**Board Member**

So tell me Luthor how are these Super Soldiers benefit us?

**Lex Luthor **

I know most of you remember Dark Thursday a few years back.

**Board Member 2**

Yes of course. All the technology in the world was failing. But what does that have to with a Super Soldier?

**Lex Luthor**

What if I told you all that aliens were behind it.

**Board Member 3**

I say Mr. Luthor you wasted enough of my time. Good day.

**Lex Luthor**

Tell me what do you think Superman is. I mean do actually think that guy is human.

**Board Member 5**

Superman is no threat.

**Lex Luthor**

Thats what he wants you to think. What if he decides to turn us. Better to be prepared than not prepared at all. We may actually prevent another Dark Thursday from happening.

Board Members look at one another cautiously. They look to Lex.

**Board Member**

Will consider it.

**Lex Luthor(smiles)**

Thats all I ask.

**INT-CHLOE'S OFFICE-DAY**

We see Lois, Chloe, Jimmy and Clark standying by Chloe's desk with Chloe in her seat.

**Chloe Sullivan(unsure)**

So you guys think Corben is getting help from Lex.

**Clark Kent**

Do you think its that far fetch Chloe?

**Chloe Sullivan**

No its not that. This number alone is not enough proof.

**Lois Lane**

Think about it Chlo. Expensive Complex Building that he had me and Clark in.

Pan to Chloe raising an eyebrow.

**Lois Lane**

Yes I know cuz. Which we'll dicuss latter on.

**Clark Kent**

Alright focus. I'm going to see Lex. I'll be back.

**Lois Lane(grabing his arm)**

Whoa. Slow your rolse terminator.(Clark looks at her annoyed)Were partners, its we'll go see Lex.

**Clark Kent**

No. Lex is dangerous. You don't know what he is capable of Lois.

**Lois Lane**

Trust me I know exactly what he's capable of. Geez smllville you haven't changed a bit.

**Clark Kent**

What do you mean?

**Chloe Sullivan**

Cool it you two.

**Jimmy Olsen(smiling)**

Just like the good old days.

**INT-LEVEL 33.1-DAY**

We see Lex walking in and sees Professor Burg laying on the computer console. Sparks are flying.

**Lex Luthor**

Professor?

Lex dodges a few sparks. He feels Professor Burgs neck for a pulse.

**Lex Luthor**

Corben.

CUT TO:

**INT-METROPOLIS NATIONAL BANK-DAY**

We see people in the bank standing and waiting in line. Pan to John in the robotic suit walking up ahead of the line. The people in the bank look on in awe. John points the machine gun at the bank clerk.

**Bank Clerk(head down)**

Can I help you sir? Would you like to make withdraw?

**John Corben(robotic suit)**

Yes I would like to withdraw.

The Bank Clerk looks up to see the robotic suit and the machine gun in his face.

**John Corben(robotic suit)**

I'll take 100 million I like that in twenties, may hundreds, you know what the hell. Just give me what you have.

Pan to Bank clerk nodding terrorfied.

**INT-CHLOE'S OFFICE-DAY**

We see Chloe ready to headout of her office. Pan to the door as Officer Brady walks in.

**Officer Brady**

Detective Sullivan, Theirs a crisis at the National Bank

**Chloe Sullivan**

What kind of Crisis?

CUT TO:

**EXT-OUTSIDE BANK-DAY**

We see Metropolis P.D. surronding John Corben(robotic suit). They begin firing at him. The bullets bounce off the robotic suit like rubber.

John Corben

Come on don't you have anything better than that.

Pan to Chloe inside a police car pulling up. She gets out the car.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Not another Cyborg.

**Officer Brady(Worried)**

I hope Superman shows up.

Pan to Chloe looking at him annoyed.

**John Corben(looks to Chloe)**

Detective Sullivan(smirks) I told you Rucker's couldn't hold me.

Pan to Chloe's shocked expression.

**Chloe Sullivan(shocked)**

Corben?

**INT-LEXCORP-DAY**

Clark bursts into Lex's office with Lois right behind. Lex is sitting in his desk.

Lex Luthor

Lois Lane and Clark Kent What do I owe the pleasure?

Lois Lane

Cut the crap Luthor. Were on to you.

Lex Luthor

Please do tell Ms. Lane. I can't wait to hear your accusations?

Clark Kent

We know about you and Corben Luthor.

Lex Luthor

Really Mr. Kent. What do you know? First you accuse me of building a cyborg and now I'm holding a convict.

Lois Lane

Don't try the innocent act with us. We both know you far from it. Corben has your number with your name on it.

Lex Luthor(smirks)

That all you have I tell you this I never spoke to Corben.

Clark Kent

Keep denying it all you want. We will bring you down I promise that.

Lex smirks. We hear Lois's cellphone ring.

Lois Lane

Hello. Wait slow down chief. Robotic suit. What?

Clark notices Lex's facial expression.

Lois Lane

Alright me and small-Clark is on it.(hangs up and looks to Clark)downtown at Metropolis National Bank.

Clark Kent

What's wrong?

Lois Lane

Perry said something about a Robotic suit.

Lex Luthor

I suggest you get work. Mr. Kent and Ms. Lane. I hope to see more of you two. Its been so long.

Lois Lane(disgusted)

Don't worry you'll been seeing us when we bring you down.

Clark Kent

I'm going on ahead Lois. Meet you there.

Pan to Clark walking out. Pan to Lois lost.

Lois Lane

What! Wait! (to herself) Weird.

**ACT III ENDSCOMMERCIAL BREAK**

**ACT IV**

**EXT-OUTSIDE BANK-DAY**

We see Chloe behind a police car between two officers. Chloe reloads a clip and fires at John Corben. and ducks down behind police car. Pan to John Corben.

**John Corben**

I told you your bullets can't hurt this armor.

**Superman(O.S)**

How about my fist?

Pan to Superman zoom on his fist as he punches the Robotic suit. Zoom out as John slides down the road knocking over cars. Pan to Superman with his arms folded and floating in the air.

**Superman(x-rays the robotic suit)**

Corben. Where'd you get that suit. Not that it matters your going back to Ruckers. And this time I'll make sure to it personally that you'll stay there.

**John Corben(getting up)**

Superman I presume. I was hoping to run into you. I must say I kind of liked the mask.

**Superman**

That suit is nothing but metal. You can't beat me. Give up Corben. We could do this the easier way.

**John Corben**

As if. I'm God in this machine.

**Superman**

Your no God. I'll tell you that. I was really hoping you chose the easy way. We didn't have to put innocent people in danger.

**John Corben(annoyed)**

Jesus. You really are a softie.

Pan to the boots of the robotic suit. Sparks begin to come out. He flies towards Superman. Superman flies towards Corben. They collide withe each other. The force slides Superman back on one knee on the ground. Corben slides on his back. Pan to Lois and Jimmy getting out Lois's red Porch car.

**Lois Lane**

Okay Jimmy. Its time put your photography skills to work.

**Jimmy Olsen**

I'm no rookie Lois. I got this. Just watch me do my thing.

**Lois Lane**

Just come on Jimmy. We need a higher altitude.

**Jimmy Olsen**

Wait. You want to get closer.

**Lois Lane**

Of course I want front row seat. Now come on.

Lois drags Jimmy to the ladder that leads to the roof.

**Jimmy Olsen(afraid)**

Um I don't think this is such a good idea.

**Lois Lane**

Jimmy. This is what we call good reporting. Now show me you got some balls.

Pan back to Superman and John Corben fighting. Superman punches John in the face. Pieces of the helmet fly off. John shoots a rocket launcher at Superman's chest. It explodes on his chest knocking him and Corben back. The stores glass windows shatter, so does the police windows. Pan to Chloe.

**Chloe Sullivan(whispers)**

Come on Clark.

Pan to Lois and Jimmy.

**Lois Lane**

Are you getting this Jimmy?

**Jimmy Olsen**

Yeah. Come on Superman.

**Lois Lane(yells)**

Come on Superman tear that robotic ass lim from lim.

**Superman(thinking)**

Always so subtle Lois.

Pan to John looking at Lois.

**John Corben**

Its seems you have a fan.(turns to Lois)Hello Love. You still can be by my side.

**Lois Lane(confused)**

Corben?

John extends his hand and grabs Lois.

**Jimmy Olsen**

Lois!

**John Corben**

See you latter Supes!

John flies off.

**Superman**

Lois!

Superman takes off into the air after him.

**EXT-IN THE SKY-DAY**

We see Superman chasing after John over the sea.

**Superman**

Corben! Let her go!

**John Corben(to Lois)**

Wow he seems angry doesn't he. What you say about Costa Rica. I heard thats nice.

Zoom into Superman's eyes as it glows firey. He shots his heat vision and hits Corben in the back.

**John Corben**

Damn!

Pan to John dropping Lois. Pan to Superman speeding up in torpendo style.

**Lois Lane**

Ahh!

Superman catches Lois before she hits the water. Pan to John who is swerving for a few seconds. He stops and looks to Superman.

**John Corben**

Messed up my suit Superman! Your going have to pay for that!

His arm transfers into a bazunka. Pan to Lois.

**Lois Lane**

Holy-

**Superman**

Don't do it Corben.

Superman prepares to use his heat vision. Corben fires and the missle his headed towards Superman and Lois. Superman fires his heat vision. The missile explodes and the force knocks Corben out of the air and into the water. Superman and flies back gripping Lois tightly and protectively. Superman stops himself. Pan to see Corben gone.

**Lois Lane**

Do you think hes dead?

Superman

I don't know Ms. Lane but I have to get you back. Hold on tight!

Superman takes off towards land.

**EXT-OUTSIDE OF THE BANK-DAY**

Superman lands with Lois in his arms. The crowd applause. Pan to Chloe who is smiling. Pan to Jimmy climbing down the ladder.

**Jimmy Olsen**

I knew you could do it Superman.

Pan to back to Superman and Lois.

**Lois Lane(dazzled)**

You owe me a story.

**Superman**

How is that?

**Lois Lane**

I gave you a name.

**Superman(smiles confidently)**

We'll see Ms. Lane.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Where's Corben?

**Superman**

I have to go back and find him.

Superman takes off into the air. Pan to in the sky we see nothing but a red blur. Pan back to Lois and Chloe as Lois is speechless. Chloe smiles widely.

**EXT-IN THE SKY OVER THE SEA-DAY**

We see Superman stop above the sea. He dives in to look for Corben.

**EXT-UNDER THE SEA-DAY**

We see Superman searching for John. He uses his x-ray vision looking for any remains but nothing.

**Superman(thinking)**

Is he alive?

**ACT IV ENDSFADE OUTCOMMERCIAL BREAK**

**THE DARK KNIGHT SERIES PREMIER TRAILER**

**WE SEE THE BATMAN INSIGNIA WITH THE DARK KNIGHT IN THE MIDDLE. CASSANDRA AND BRUCE VOICE IS HEARD**

**CASSANDRAD CAIN**

You shouldn't hold on to the past. If you do the nightmares will continue.

**BRUCE WAYNE**

The past is what keeps me going.

**CUT TO SCENES FROM THE SERIES PREMIER.**

**WE SEE BRUCE TALKING TO CASSANDRA IN HER COTTAGE**

**BRUCE WAYNE**

Yes its time I return to Gotham.

**CUT TO**

RUPERT THORNE AND VICKY VALE INTERVIEWING HIM

**RUPERT THORNE**

I promise you this Wayne Enterprises will rise to furthor heights than ever before.

**CUT TO**

HARVEY DENT AND RACHEL DAWES.

**RACHEL DAWES**

We can't let a guy like Thorne run Wayne Enterprises. I won't do it to Bruce. Gotham is Darker than ever.

**HARVEY DENT**

You don't have tell me. I know.

**CUT TO**

WOMAN IN ALLEY BE SAVED BY BRUCE IN A MASK

**WOMAN**

Who are you?

**BRUCE WAYNE(MASKED)**

Hope.

CUT TO:

WE SEE BRUCE IN THE BATMAN ATTIRE.

BRUCE WAYNE(SINISTER)

Gotham City. Get ready for the Batman.

**FADE OUT TO BATMAN LOGO WITH OCTOBER 2ND UNDERNEATH**

**THE DARK KNIGHT SERIES PREMIER TRAILER END**

**ACT V**

**INT-DAILY PLANET-NEXT DAY**

We see Cat and Lois at the desk.

**Cat Grant**

So Lois, what was it like?

**Lois Lane **

What was what like?

**Cat Grant**

Flying with Superman duh Lois. I bet it was hot, wasn't it?

**Lois Lane**

Right.

**Perry White(walking out of his office)**

I'm proud of you Lane. I'm proud of you too Kent.

Perry looks to Clark's desk and he wasn't there.

**Perry White(Cont'd)**

Where's Kent?

**Lois Lane**

I have no idea.

**Perry White**

Umm.

Pan to Clark walking in. Clark walks to Lois desk.

**Perry White**

There you are Kent. I want to congratulate you and Lane on the story.

Clark looks at the article. "Superman Defeats Robotic Suit by Lois Lane and Clark Kent"

**Clark Kent**

Thanks Mr. White.

**Perry White**

Just bring in more pappers like and you'll be a great reporter. Probably better than Lane.

Clark smirks. Perry and Cat walk off. Clark looks to Lois surprised. "Lifehouse-Beginnigs"begin to play in the background.

**Clark Kent(surprised)**

You shared your by line with me. What happened about not wanting a partner.

**Lois Lane**

Don't act all surprised.(getting up and fixing her a cup of coffee)I thought about what you said and it made sense to me. So I agree.

**Clark Kent**

Which is?

**Lois Lane(sighs)**

Were partners now and we have to work together. Its time for a fresh start.

**Clark Kent**

Thats very grown up of you Lois and I thank you.

**Lois Lane**

Yeah well. Wait where were you anyway.

**Clark Kent**

I was trying to find a link between Corben and Lex.

**Lois Lane**

Anything?

**Clark Kent**

Not a thing.

**EXT-LOIS'S BALCONY-NIGHT**

We see Lois standing over her rail of her balcony smoking a cigarrete.

**Superman(O.S.)**

You know Ms. Lane smoke ciggarettes are bad for you.

**Lois Lane(sarcastically)**

Well I don't think I have cancer. Or I'll be starting kemo.

**Superman(using x-ray)**

Not yet anyway.

**Lois Lane**

What are you doing here anyway? Not that I mind.

**Superman**

You asked for an interview.

**Lois Lane**

So your here for an interview?

**Superman**

Like you said Ms. Lane I owe you one for the name. Reach I might add grew on me.

**Lois Lane**

Lets cut the formalities. Just call me Lois. That sounds alot better. I'm not an old woman you know.

**Superman(amused)**

Okay. Lois.

**Lois Lane(looking at him with squinted eyes)**

You know looking at you. You seem familiar.

**Superman**

I have that effect on people.

**Lois Lane**

I guess. Ready to start. Have a seat.

Superman and Lois sit at a table. Their surronded by plants and flowers.

**Lois Lane**

Okay Lets start off by asking what is your name?

**Superman**

Superman.

**Lois Lane**

See you have sense of humor. Nice. What is your real name?

**Superman**

Kal-EL

**Lois Lane(stands up)**

Wait your Kal-EL, the one those two aliens were looking for back in Smallville.

**Superman**

Yes I took care of them.

**Lois Lane**

So your one of them?

**Superman**

Yes. I am from Krypton as them. My parents sent me to Earth before it exploded.

**Lois Lane**

How sad.(snaps out of her trance)So your the only surviving family member.

**Superman**

I have a cousin. But I don't know where she is. Guess you can say I'm the only one.

**Lois Lane**

Well I can tell your superstrong and can obviously fly. And you did something weird with your eyes. What else can you do?

**Superman**

Well Lois. The weird thing with my eyes is my heat vision. I can set things on fire with my eyes.

**Lois Lane(intrigued)**

Really? What else can you do?

**Superman(smiles)**

Well I'm invulnerable nothing can hurt me. I have superbreath, superhearing and x-ray vision.

**Lois Lane**

Wait. X-ray vision like, you can see throught objects.

Superman nods yes. Lois shifts umcomfortably.

**Superman**

Don't worry Lois. I will never use my powers that way. You have my word.

**Lois Lane(subtle)**

What color underwear am I wearing?

**Superman(Off Guard)**

What?

**Lois Lane**

Proof.

**Superman(x-rays the table to Lois)**

Pink.

**Lois Lane(flushed)**

Sorry. Didn't mean to embarrase you.

**Superman**

Its okay Lois. I didn't mean to embarrase you.

Zoom into Superman's eardrum. We hear sirens.

**Superman(standing up)**

Hate to cut the interview short, but I have to go.

Superman walks to the edge of the balcony. Lois snapping out her trance.

**Lois Lane**

Wait(Superman faces her). Do you like pink?

**Superman(smiles)**

I like pink very much Lois.

Superman takes off into the air. Pan to Lois staring at his direction amazed. (The song ends)

**FADE OUTACT V ENDSCLOSING CREDITS**


	5. 105 Toyman

Man of Steel

105 Toyman

Written by Terence Jordan

**INT-CAMERON'S TOY FACTORY-NIGHT**

We see employees walking around. Pan to a man(Winslow Schott)working on what seems to a prototype of an action figure. Another employee comes up behind him.

**Employee**

Damn Schott. Do you ever take a break?

**Winslow Schott(Still Working)**

Why take a break where their is so many toys for little children to play with.

**Employee**

Right. What are you working on anyway?

**Winslow Schott**

If you must know, its something that will bring Cameron Toys out of debt. Its a prototype of a Superman action figure.

The employee glances at the figure. The action figure is incomplete. The hair and the outfit is the only thing done. The eyes and nose is missing.

**Employee**

Looks good. But I'm going on my lunch break.

Pan to the ceo offices door as the ceo and Lex walk out.

**The Ceo**

I like for you to reconside Mr. Luthor.

**Lex Luthor**

Well Mr. Cameron, in order for me to invest in this place, the place must be making money. You sold anything worth my money or my time. So you go out there and tell your employees that they no longer have jobs or I will.

The Ceo doesn't say or do anything but put his head down. Lex smirks and out his hands in the air.

**Lex Luthor**

Excuse me Cameron Toy employees. I come to give you some sad news. (pauses) I'm pulling my investment. So the factory is going to be closing down.

**Winslow Schott(shocked)**

What?

**Lex Luthor**

I'm sorry, but the factory is no longer beneficial. Excuse me, I have to go. I'm sorry once again.

Lex walks out. Pan to the employees disappointed and angry. Winslow approaches the Ceo.

**Winslow Schott**

He can't do this can he? How am suppses to survive. This factory was my whole life. What am I'm going to do?

**The Ceo**

I'm sorry Schott. Truth be told were not making any profit.

**Winslow Schott**

What about the Superman action figures that I'm planning. You said it might have potential. Remember?

**The Ceo**

Scratch it. The powers that be have spoken. I'm Sorry Winslow but its over.

The Ceo walks off. Pan to Winslow. Zoom in on his face.

**Winslow Schott(vengeful)**

No. This is far from over.

**FADE OUTOPENING CREDITS**

**ACT I**

**INT-DAILY PLANET CENTER OFFICE-DAY**

We see Lois daydreaming and smiling. Pan to Clark walking in smirking.

**Clark Kent**

Wow. I never thought I see Lois Lane all gaga. Let me guess Superman.

**Lois Lane**

Hmph. As if. I'm not thing about him. As matter of fact, I'm not gaga. Lois Lane doesn't do that remember that Smallville.

**Clark Kent**

Whatever you say Lois.

**Jimmy Olsen(approaching)**

Lois tries to deny it but I think she got the hots for Supes. I think he might have the hots for her.

Clark chokes and pan to Lois giving Jimmy a death glare.

**Jimmy Olsen**

Easy Lois. I'm just kidding.

**Clark Kent**

Don't Worry Jimmy. I also believe Lois has a school girl crush for a certain someone in tights.

**Lois Lane**

Okay. Enought about my love life. Not that their is one.

**Clark Kent**

Lets lay off Lois Jimmy. Shes embarrassed.

Pan to Clark's eardrum. an explosion is heard and ambulance sounds is heard.

**Clark Kent**

Speaking of embarrassement my lucky underwear is being washed. I have to pick them up.

Clark runs out the door. Pan to Lois and Jimmy with their eyesbrows raised.

**Lois Lane**

Did he really just say that? Too much info. Must be farmboy thing.

**EXT-OUTSIDE CAMERON'S TOY FACTORY-DAY**

We se the employee running out of the building. Pan to people looking terrofied. Pan to Superman landing in front of the building. He inhales deeply and blows his superbreath and distinguishes the fire. The Ceo runs to him.

**The Ceo(terrorfied)**

An employee Winslow Schott is still in there!

Superman runs into the building. Pan to the crowd expressions concerned

**INT-CAMERON'S FACTORY-DAY**

Superman looks around for Winslow. Smoke surronds the whole building. Pan to Superman's eardrum as a faint heartbeat is heard. Superman busts through a door. We see Winslow gripping the prototype of the Superman action figure. Superman grabs him and lifts him up.

**EXT-OUTSIDE FACTORY-DAY**

The people continue to watch the door as Superman walks out with Winslow the cititzens, Police officers and the firefighters clap. Superman takes Winslow to the ambulence. He lays him on the stretcher. Winslow slightly opens his eyes. He looks to Superman.

**Superman**

Don't worry your going to be fine.

**Winslow Schott(tired)**

Why did you save me? I wanted to die. Lifes not worth living anymore. You shouldn't have saved a loser like me.

Superman looks at him concerned.

**Superman**

You have second chance at life. Make the best of it.

**Winslow Schott**

Right.

The ambulance people put him in the ambulance truck and drives off. Pan to Lois and Jimmy walking up to Superman.

**Lois Lane**

What happened?

**Superman**

Fire. Everyones okay.

**Jimmy Olsen**

Good for that. Lucky you were here.

**Lois Lane**

How did the fire start?

**Superman**

I don't know. I don't think it was accident.

**Lois Lane**

Why do you say that?

**Superman**

I save an employee name Winslow Schott. He didn't want me to save him. He wanted to die Lois.

Lois looks confused.

**Superman**

I have to go Lois.

Superman takes off into the aire. Lois looks to Jimmy.

**Lois Lane**

Start the car. Were going to Metropolis Hospital.

**Jimmy Olsen**

Oh no Lois. I don't think-

**Lois Lane**

Oh yeah. Were going to see Mr. Winslow Schott. I have some questions. Come on.

Pan to Calrk arriving looking around. Pan to Lois and Jimmy approaching him.

**Lois Lane**

Geez Smallville. How long does it take to pick up dry cleaning.

**Clark Kent**

Nevermind that Lois. What happened?

**Lois Lane**

Fire. But the thing is thought it might be intentional.

**Clark Kent**

What do you mean?

**Lois Lane**

Superman thinks a guy name Winslow Schott may have started it.

**Jimmy Olsen**

Yeah Lois wants to goto the Hospital and see him and ask questions.

**Clark Kent**

Lets go.

Jimmy looks shocked.

**Lois Lane**

Now thats the reporting spirit. Smallville.

INTMETROPOLIS HOSPITAL-DAY

We see Winslow laying on the hospital bed. He looks around the room.

**Winslow Schott**

Second chance huh? Man the better of it. It will be better if Luthor was deat. He took my life and I'll take his.

Winslow gets out of the bed. He grabs the imcomplete Superman action figure. He walks out the room. He runs into the little boy.

**Kid**

Excuse me.

**Winslow Schott**

Take this kid.

He gives the figure to the boy and continues to walk out. The boy looks confused.

**EXT-OUTSIDE FACTORY-DAY**

Clark, Lois, and Jimmy walk to a firefighter coming out of the factory

**Clark Kent**

Any news on how the fire started?

**Firefighter**

Yeah. A oil rag and gas tanks. This is arsen.

Pan to Lois and Clark looking at each other sternly and nod.

**INT-METROPOLIS HOSPITAL-DAY**

We see Clark, Lois and Jimmy approaching a desk, with Lois in the middle. A nurse is looking over papers.

**Lois Lane**

Excuse me(the nurse looks up)were here to see Winslow Schoot.

**Nurse**

Relatives?

**Lois Lane**

No. This is reporters business. Daily Planet to be exact.

**Nurse(not looking at her)**

Sorry. Not relative. No visitation.

**Lois Lane(annoyed)**

I don't think you understand.

**Nurse(attitude)**

Excuseme. I don't think you understand. No relation no visitation.

**Lois Lane(angry)**

Yeah like the way you make that rhyme. Maybe you can be a poet or rapper instead of bitchy ass nurse.

The nurse mouth wide.

**Clark Kent**

Lois!

Clark grabs Lois and pushes behind him.

**Clark Kent**

Sorry about that miss. My partner hasn't had her medicine yet.

Pan to Lois mouth agape.

**Clark Kent**

Look were investigating arsenal and Winslow Schott maybe a suspect.

**The Nurse**

Sorry Mr. Kent but like I told your crazy ass friend. No non relative vistors.

**Jimmy Olsen**

I guess were out of luck. So lets go and let the police handle it.

**Lois Lane**

I think not.

Pan to another nurse approaching the nurse at the counter.

**The Nurse 2**

Theirs a problem

**The Nurse**

What?

**The Nurse 2**

The Patient Winslow Schott is gone.

**The Nurse**

What?

Pan to Clark and Lois looking at each other curiously of Whats going on.

**FADE OUTACT I ENDS**

**ACT II**

**INT-DAILY PLANET-DAY**

We see Lois and Clark on their computers trying to find out something about Winslow Schott.

**Lois Lane**

Find anything yet Smallviile.

**Clark Kent**

Nothing serious. This guy is pretty wholsome.

**Lois Lane**

Wholesome. He tries to burn down a building with people in it. Thats now wholesome.

**Clark Kent**

I know Lois.

Clark looks deep in thought.

**Lois Lane**

Come on Smallville, you can't actually feel sorry for this guy?

Clark sighs. Jimmy walks in.

**Jimmy Olsen**

Guess who was invested in Cameron's Toy Factory?

**Clark Kent**

Lex.

**Jimmy Olsen(taken back)**

Yeah. How did you-

**Clark Kent**

Just had the feeling.

**Lois Lane**

Why am I not surprised that the devil will have his hands into this.

**Jimmy Olsen**

I've been hearing Lex pulled his investmen and now Cameron's Toy Factory is closing down.

**Clark Kent(looking at the computer)**

It says Winslow Schott has been there for fifteen years. He started there as a kid.

**Lois Lane**

Worked at Toy store practically his whole life. I thought I had bad life. The guy must really love toys.

**Jimmy Olsen**

I'll say. I filled Chloe in, shes going to keep a look out.

**Lois Lane**

I hope Superman has his eyes open.

**Clark Kent**

I'm sure he does Lois.

Perry White(walking up)

I'm sure Superman is looking for him as we speak. I can't believe Cameron's Toy Factory burned down. My dad used to take me there as a kid. Lois, Clark, and Jimmy. I want you to find this guy pronto.

**Jimmy Olsen**

Got it.

**Clark Kent**

We will chief.

CUT TO:

**INTWINSLOW SCHOTT'S BASEMENT-DAY**

We see Winslow working on a toy airplanes. The airplane are equipped with machine guns.

**Winslow Schott**

Well Mr. Luthor I hope you like my toy airplanes. They have a few modifications.(he laughs sinesterly)

**EXT-OUTSIDE LEXCORP**

(We see Lex getting into his porch. He pulls off.)

**EXT-HIGHWAY-DAY**

(We see Lex in his porch with his shades on. He dials a number.)

**Lex Luthor(on the phone)**

Listen. I don't care I want Meteor Rocks sent from Smallville deliver to Lexcorp. Project Met-

Before he can finsh his sentence gun shots fire hitting the back of the porch. It begins to smoke.

**Lex Luthor**

What the hell?

CUT TO:

**INT-DAILY PLANET-DAY**

(We see Clark sitting at his desk. zoom into his eardrum as he hears machine guns. He stands up suddenly. Pan to Lois and Jimmy looking at him questionably.)

**Lois Lane**

Whoa okay there Smallville.

**Clark Kent**

I forgot I have to do something.

**Lois Lane**

What?

Clark runs out on the way he bumps into Chloe.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Whoa Clark. Wheres the fire?

Clark continues out the door. Pan to Chloe looking at Lois and Jimmy. The just shrudge.

**EXT-HIGHWAY-DAY**

We see the toy airplanes still chasing Lex as he swerves. Pan to Superman's heat vision destroying the toy airplanes. Pan to Lex's porch going over the bridge. Pan to Superman speed flying towards him. As the porch is about to hit the ground Superman catches it. Pan to Lex looking Superman in the eye.

CUT TO: 15 MINUTES LATER

We see the police and Lex conversating. Pan to Lois, Jimmy and Chloe arriving.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Are you okay Lex?

**Lex Luthor**

Thanks for your fake concern Detective Sullivan but I have busines at Lexcorp.

Let gets ready to leave but Superman blocks his path.

**Superman**

I think this something you shouldn't take lightly Mr. Luthor. Someone just tried to kill you.

**Lex Luthor**

It wouldn't the first time.

**Lois Lane**

Lex, who would try to kill you?

**Lex Luthor**

It could be anyone. Not thats anyone of your concerns.(looking to Superman) Especially you.

Lex walks to his Limo and drives off.

**Jimmy Olsen**

Do you guys think its Winslow Schott?

**Lois Lane**

My repoter's instinct tell me it is.

**Superman**

I say your reporting instincts is right Lois.

Lois smirks.

**Jimmy Olsen**

We have to find Mr. Schott or Lex is going to be sleeping with the fishes if you know what I mean.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Or Winslow's toy collection. We have find out where he might be.

**Superman**

Detective Sullivan. I'm going to be searching from above you guys handle it down here.

Superman takes off into the air.

**Jimmy Olsen**

Wow. It amazes me everytime, too bad Clark never around to see him.

**Lois Lane**

Yeah. Where is he I left him five messages.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Maybe he got caught up in traffic.

**Lois Lane**

Yeah.

Chloe and Jimmy shrug.

**INT-WINSLOW SCHOTT'S BASEMENT-DAY**

We see Winslow Schott standing up and looking in the mirror. He is wearing a blue sweater with a white collar underneath, a red bow tie, and tan pants. He puts on his glasses.

**Winslow Schott**

Well Mr. Luthor, you got off easy. It seems Superman maybe a problem. I just have to relocate. It won't be long before he finds me here.

He grabs the small picture of Lex. He looks at it hatefully.

**Winslow Schott**

You killed Winslow in that fire Lex. Now its only Toyman.

Toyman walks out of the basment.

**FADE OUTACT II ENDS**

**ACT III**

**INT-DAILY PLANET-DAY**

We see Clark walking in. Pan to an angry Lois.

**Lois Lane(angery)**

Where the hell have you've been Smallville?

**Clark Kent**

I had to check up on an apartment.

**Lois Lane**

Were in a middle of a big story and you had to check up on an apartment.

**Clark Kent**

Yeah. What happened? Did we get anything about Winslow?

**Lois Lane**

Oh I don't know. How about Lex Luthor was nearly kill by toy airplanes.

**Clark Kent**

Oh really. Is Lex okay?

**Lois Lane**

Hes just peachy. Just swept it under the rug.

**Clark Kent**

Sounds like Lex. Do you think Winslow Schott had anything to do with it.

**Lois Lane**

Just a hunch but I say so. Everything is connected. Toy airplanes. Lex pulling his investment. Winslow working at toy factory.

**Clark Kent**

What do we know about Schott? He worked at Cameron's Toy Factory.

**Lois Lane**

Yeah. He lives in a small house. Chloe said she search but hes not there.

**Clark Kent**

He must know Superman is closing in.

**Lois Lane**

Where else would he go?

**Clark Kent**

I don't know I'm check on Lex. Maybe he might know.

**Lois Lane**

Okay we both go.

**Clark Kent**

No. Lois let me do it on my own please. You continue to try and find Winslow.

**Lois Lane**

But-

Clark walks out. Leaving Lois and Jimmy concerned. Perry walks up behind them.

**Perry White**

Where is Kent going?

**Lois Lane**

To see Lex. Me and Jimmy are going to Winslow's house to see if Chloe miss anything.

**Perry White**

You two becareful.

**Lois Lane**

Aww chief. Are you worried?

Perry gives an annoyed expression.

**INT-LEXCORP-DAY**

We see Lex sitting at his desk talking on the phone.

**Lex Luthor**

Look Mercy. I want you to find him. By any means necessary. You got it.

He hangs up. Pan to Clark standing in the entrance way.

**Lex Luthor**

In the mild manner persona. Thought you might come in the tights.

**Clark Kent**

I came to help you Lex. Also, to ask do you know where Winslow Schott might be.

**Lex Luthor**

No. I have someone looking for him. Besides Clark. I don't need your help.

Clark steps into his office.

**Clark Kent**

Someone tried to kill you Lex.

**Lex Luthor**

Yeah by some guy who thinks its my fault his life is pathetic.

**Clark Kent**

No matter Lex. He feels that way.

**Lex Luthor**

I don't need you help Kal-El

Pan to a small toy robot rolling into his office.

**Lex Luthor**

What in the hell is that?

The toy robot begins to shake. Clark x-rays it.

**Clark Kent(grabs Lex)**

Lex Lookout!

The toy robot explodes. The screen flashes white.

CUT TO:

**INT-WINSLOW SCHOTTS BASEMENT-DAY**

We see Lois and Jimmy searching around the basment.

**Lois Lane**

Its like this guy is a little kid. Look at all these toys. I'm surprised he doesn't live with his mom. This points out moma's boy exactly.

**Jimmy Olsen**

I don't think were going to find anything here Lois.

**Lois Lane**

You might be right Jimmy.(Lois cellphone rings and she picks up)Hello. Wai. What Kat? Explosion at Lexcorp. Wait Is Clark?- Okay I'm on my way.

**Jimmy Olsen(concerned)**

Whats wrong?

**Lois Lane**

Their was an explosion at Lexcorp. Perry wants us to check it out now.

**Jimmy Olsen**

Explosion? What about C.K?

**Lois Lane**

I don't know. But we have to go Jimmy.

Jimmy nods and him and Lois walk out.

**EXT-OUTSIDE LEXCORP-DAY**

We see Chloe, Superman, and Lex Luthor. Pan to the officer trying to keep the crowd barricade.

**Superman**

I think you start taking this more seriously Lex.

**Lex Luthor**

Trust me Clark. Now Winslow deal with the wrath of Luthor.

**Superman**

Don't cross that line, Lex.

**Lex Luthor**

The line has already been crossed. No one mess with Lex Luthor. You should both know.

Lex walks away.

**Chloe Sullivan**

We have find Winslow quickly.

**Superman**

I agree Chloe.

Pan ot over the barricade. We see Toyman looking at Superman.

**Toyman**

You just keep getting in my way Mr. Boy Scout.

Pan to Lois and Jimmy crossing over the barricade approaching Superman and Chloe.

**Lois Lane(worried)**

Superman. Is Clark?

**Superman**

He's safe. He went to phone in Perry.

**Lois Lane**

Thank God. what happened?

**Chloe Sullivan**

Winslow sent Lex a toy robot that explodes. Luckly Superman save them in just the nick of time.

**Lois Lane**

Always there where your needed.

**Superman**

And I'll always will be Lois.

Pan to Toyman pulling out at romote control.

**Toyman**

This should keep blue busy.

Pan to a ten foot toy robot crushing the barricade. Pan to the crowd screaming.

**Lois Lane**

What in the world is that?

Toyman steps over the barricade.

**Toyman**

How do you like my toy Superman?

**Superman**

Winslow Schott?

**Toyman(smirks)**

I'm afraid that Winslow Schott is dead. I go by Toyman now. You see Superman I did as you said. Make the better of life. A life without Lex Luthor.

**Superman**

That now what I mean't Schot. Don't do this. You can still do whats right.

**Toyman**

You brought this on yourself. You should of stayed out of it. Beside I said its Toyman.(looks to his toy robot.)Take him. Oh yeah. Don't take it too lightly.

Toyman walks off. Superman flies towards him but is knocked into a butild by the toy robot. Pan to the people gasping. Chloe pulls out her gun and begins firing. Lois and Jimmy duck down. Lois sees Toyman geting into a black van. She runs to the van and gets into the back. Pan to Jimmy looking around for Lois.

**Jimmy Olsen**

Lois!?

Pan back to Chloe still firing at the robot. The bullets bounce off. The toy robot shoots a rocket at her. Pan to Superman intervening and the rocket hits his chest. The explosion knocks Chloe into a car window.

**Jimmy Olsen**

Chloe!!

**Superman(angered)**

No!!

Superman speeds fly towards the robot and punches its head off. It falls to the ground. Pan to Jimmy pulling Chloe out of the window. Blood is leaking from her forhead.

**Jimmy Olsen(frantic)**

Chloe! Chloe!

Superman walks over to them. He picks her up.

**Superman**

I get her to the hospital. Where's Lois?

**Jimmy Olsen**

I dont know. I think she went after Toyman. Please Superman save Chloe.

**Superman**

I will Jimmy.

Superman takes off into the air. Pan to Jimmy looking worried.

**INT-WAREHOUSE-DAY**

We see Toyman walking into the warehouse. The warehouse is filled with toys.

**Toyman**

Hello my preciouses.

Toyman walks walks to a Superman toy doll. It nearly Superman's height. He begins to work at it. Pan to Lois hiding behind a black canister.

**Lois Lane**

So this is Where you've been hiding.

Lois pulls out her cellphone about to dial the Daily Planet. But two toy monkeys grab her and drag her to Toyman.

**Lois Lane**

Hey let me go you two gorrilas.

**Toyman**

Ms. Lois Lane from the Daily Planet. Please for you to join us. Yes I think you might be very useful.

Toyman smiles sinesterly. Pan to Lois trying to hide her worry.

**FADE OUTACT III ENDS**

**ACT IV**

**INT-METROPOLIS HOSPITAL CHLOE'S ROOM-DAY**

We see Superman sitting in a chair next to Chloe. Shes in the hospital bed unconscious.

**Superman**

I'm so sorry Chloe. I should of protected you. But instead I got you hurt.

Pan to Jimmy walking in.

**Jimmy Olsen**

How is she?

**Superman**

The doctors don't know. They brought her back three times.

**Jimmy Olsen**

This isn't your fault Superman. Its Toyman's.

**Superman**

I reacted irrationally and Chloe got hurt because it. Now Lois might be in danger. I have to stop him.

**Jimmy Olsen**

I look after her. You have to find Lois before that mad man does something to her.

Superman stands up confidently.

**Superman**

Your right. Thanks Jimmy. I will stop him.

**Jimmy Olsen**

I know you will Superman. Thats what you do.

Superman walks out the room. Pan to Jimmy looking at Chloe lovingly. Her wounds begin to heal. Chloe opens her eyes.

**Chloe Sullivan(tiredly)**

Jimmy?

**Jimmy Olsen(shocked and relieved)**

Chloe?

**INT-WAREHOUSE-DAY**

We see Lois tied up on a pole. She is surronded by toy robots holding nurf guns.

**Lois Lane**

So tell me toy boy. What exactly is your plan? Nurf me to death.

**Toyman(smirks)**

Well Ms Noisy if you must know I'm going to make a deall with big blue. Your life for Lex Luthors.

**Lois Lane**

He would never go for it.

**Toyman**

On the contrair. Superman will never let the innocent die.

**Toyman smirks.**

**INT-LEXCORP-DAY**

We see Lex on the phone.

**Lex Luthor**

You've found him. Good. Take care of him.

Lex looks up to see Superman.

**Lex Luthor**

Call you back. Just get it done.

**Superman**

Where is he?

**Lex Luthor**

None of your concern. I'll handle it.

**Superman**

Put our differences aside. Chloe was nearly killed because of this guy. And now he has Lois. He wants you Lex.

**Lex Luthor**

I could careless. If Toyman wants to come he know where to find me.

The glass window shatters and robotic ropeline wraps around Lex and zips him out of the office.

**Superman**

Lex!

A small toy robot intervenes with Superman. Toyman's voice is heard.

**Toyman(o.s)**

I wouldn't worry about Lex. You should focus more about Ms Lane here.

The toy robot transforms into a screen. We see Lois surronded by the toy robots with nurf guns.

**Toyman(o.s)**

Trust me those nurf guns are not to be taking lightly Superman. You have two choices A.Save Lex or B.Save Ms. Noisy reporter. Ha! Ha!

Superman struggles to decide. He takes off out the window.

**EXT-OVER METROPOLIS-DAY**

We see Lex hanging over the city by the rope coming from one of Toyman's toy robots.

**Toyman(o.s)**

You ruined my life Luthor.

**Lex Luthor**

You ruined your ownlife. I was doing whats best for LexCorp. Its now my fault you stayed a failing business for so long. You should of grew up and instead wanted to stay a kid forever.

**Toyman(o.s)**

Cameron's Toy Fctory was great. The kids loved it. I loved it. You killed their happiness, now i'm going kill you.

**INT-WAREHOUSE-DAY**

We see Lois struggling to get free. A revelation hits her.

**Lois Lane(thinking)**

He said he has Super-hearing.

**Lois Lane**

Help! Help! Superman!

**EXT-SKY-DAY**

We see Superman flying looking for Lois.

**Lois Lane(o.s)**

Help! Superman!

**Superman**

Lois!

Superman turns around quickly. All we see is a red blur.

**INT-WAREHOUSE-DAY**

We see Lois still screaming.

**Toyman**

God. Shut up!

Superman busts in from the ceiling. He walks over to Lois and rips the ropes.

**Superman**

You okay Lois?

**Lois Lane**

Yeah.

**Toyman(smirking)**

I knew it. I just knew you'll come for her over Lex.

**Superman**

Don't do this Winslow.

**Toyman(angered)**

I said my name is Toyman!

**Superman**

You still have a chance to end this. I know you feel Lex wronged you but-

**Toyman**

Stop! Stop trying to confuse me! Lex took my life! He should pay! with interest!

Toyman pushes a button.

**Toyman**

(laughs insanely)

**Superman(to Lois)**

Hold on to me tightly.

Lois grabs Superman tightly gripping his chest. Superman zips into the sky with Lois in hand.

**EXT-METROPOLIS SKY-DAY**

We see the Toy robots spinning Lex around and lets him go. Lex flies higher in the air. He begins to fall back down faster. He is about to hit the ground but is caught bay Superman. Superman still with Lois and Lex in his arms look to the two toy robots. He shoots his heat vision and destroys them. He sets Lois and Lex down.

**Superman**

You okay Lex?

**Lex Luthor**

I'm fine.

Reporters, ambulance, and police officers begin to surrond them.

**Superman**

I'm going back for Toyman.

Superman takes off into the air and heads towards the warehouse.

**INT-WAREHOUSE-DAY**

Superman lands in the center of the Warehouse. He scans the area with his x-ray vision. Toyman is nowhere to be found. Pan to Superman's disturbed expression.

FADE OUTACT IV ENDS

ACT V

**INT-METROPOLIS HOSPITAL CHLOE'S ROOM-NIGHT**

We see Clark, Lois, and Jimmy surronding Chloe whose in the hospital bed wide awake.

**Chloe Sullivan**

I can't believe I'm still in here. I'm alot better now. My wounds have healed.

**Clark Kent**

I know you hate hospital Chloe. But Doctors want you here for more tests.

**Lois Lane**

Just try and hang in there. Meanwhile you can red my front page story about Toyman.(Clark looks at her annoyed)Our front page story. Lighten up Smallville.

Chloe looks at the front page article.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Its ashame Toyman got away.

**Clark Kent**

Yeah. The police have no clue to where he might be.

**Chloe Sullivan**

I'm sure we'll find him. As soon as I get out of here.

**Clark Kent**

Take it easy Chloe.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Lex is okay at least.

**Jimmy Olsen**

Lucky bastard.

**Chloe Sullivan(shocked)**

Jimmy?

**Jimmy Olsen**

Guys can you give me and Chloe time to talk.

**Clark Kent(confused)**

Yeah sure. Come on Lois.

Clark drags and confused Lois out. Pan to Jimmy and Chloe.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Jimmy? Whats wrong?

**INT-METROPOLIS HOSPITAL HALLWAY-NIGHT**

We see Lois and Clark talking.

**Lois Lane**

I wonder what's gotten into Jimmy.

**Clark Kent**

Chloe died three times Lois. It scared hell out of Jimmy. Not just him.

**Lois Lane**

I understand. It scared the hell out of me too. Thank God for her healing powers.

**Clark Kent**

Are you okay Lois? I heard Toyman got a hold to you.

**Lois Lane**

More like I followed him and got caught.

**Clark Kent(smiling)**

Your always getting yourself into trouble Lane.

Clark looks at Lois and smiles. Lois smiles back. Then her expression changes to regret and she shakes her head no.

**Clark Kent(worried)**

Whats wrong Lois?

**Lois Lane(upset)**

We can't go back down this path again.

**Clark Kent**

What path? What are you talking about Lois?

**Lois Lane**

Heartbreak.(a tear roll down her face)

Clark's expression saddens. Lois walks away as **"Lifehouse Who We Are" **plays in the background.

**INT-CHLOE'S HOSPITAL ROOM-NIGHT**

We see Jimmy sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. Chloe has tears running down her face.

**Chloe Sullivan(hurt)**

I can't believe you'll give me an ultimatum like that.

**Jimmy Olsen**

Your job is too dangeous Chloe. You died three times. I almost lost you.

**Chloe Sullivan**

But I'm okay Jimmy. I love doing what I do. I love being a detective. How can you ask me to give that up?

**Jimmy Olsen(hurt)**

Easy. For the sake of our relationship.

**Chloe Sullivan**

Thats unfair Jimmy.

**Jimmy Olsen**

When you come to a decision let me know.

**Chloe Sullivan(crying)**

Jimmy.

Jimmy walks out the door. Pan to Chloe crying uncontrollably.

**INT-LEXCORP-NIGHT**

We see Lex sitting at his desk drinking a scotch. The song Who We are still playing. Pan to Clark walking in.

**Lex Luthor**

You know I'm seeing you more than I like.

**Clark Kent**

I've did some digging Lex and Cameron's Toy Factory was doing well enoguh to stay open. Why Lex?

**Lex Luthor**

It simple Clark. Because something more important is going to be needed in that area.

**Clark Kent**

You burned it down. Not Winslow. Lot of people lost jobs and a people could have died.

**Lex Luthor**

Its the price of business. Of course you wouldn't understand that.

**Clark Kent**

Those people have families Lex.

**Lex Luthor**

Boo hoo Clark. I'm building something that can benefit Metropolis and maybe even the world. I can careless about the some little toy factory.

**Clark Kent(disgusted)**

What happened to my friend? Lex you were more carrying than that. Did the man I once knew is really gone. Did you really lose yourself in the darkness.

**Lex Luthor**

Those days you speak of is over Clark. Memories I no longer remember.

**Clark Kent(confidently)**

I will bring you down Lex. Expose you of who you truly are. A manipulative bastard. Worse than you father was.

**Lex Luthor**

I take that as a compliment. I think its time you left Mr. Kent.

Clark begins to walks off but turns around to face Lex.

**Clark Kent**

We were once like brothers. I don't think we'll ever get that back.

**Lex Luthor**

No. We won't. I told you, those memories I no longer remember. Our paths were destined this way. Its just who we are.

**Clark Kent**

Yeah the hero and the villian.

**Lex Luthor**

Am I really the villian Clark. Or is it Namad?

Clark walks away on that note. Pan to Lex and zooms in on his face. He smirks. The song ends.

**FADE OUTACT V ENDSCLOSING CREDITS**


	6. 106 Soap

Man of Steel

106 Soap

Written by Terence Jordan

[TEASER]

INT-BUS-DAY

We see a young 23-year old woman(Emily Rose) wearing a pink skirt bouncing excitedly. Pan to a man looking at her skeptically.

Emily Rose

This is so great. Moving to a big city, a fresh star. You know?

The man just nods.

Emily Rose

My name is Emily Rose from Smallville.

The man smiles and nods.

Emily Rose(Cont'd)

I'm just so excited about moving to the big city. I got a job at the Daily Planet. I wonder if I meet Lois Lane/ Shes my idol.

Pan to the man annoyed.

The Man

God Shut up!

Pan to Emily's hurtful expression.

Emily Rose

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you.

Pan to the Man's wife.

Man's Wife

Now look what you did. Apologize.

The Man

No woman. I wanted a nice quiet ride to Metropolis.

Man's Wife(to Emily)

Don't mind him dear. Were just coming from Gotham City.

Emily Rose(excitedly)

Really? Gotham City? What is it like?

Man's wife

Well-

The Man(interrupting annoyed)

Dark, gloomy, and freaks who dress up like a bat. Now pleace can I have a-

EXT-METROPOLIS CITY LIMIT-DAY

We see the bus run over a spike and begins to swerve.

INT-BUS-DAY

We see the passengers scared.

Emily Rose

Oh my God. Were going to die!

Man's Wife

Calm down child. It'll be alright.

Other Passengers

(screams)

The bus drive hits the breaks with force. Emily flies out of the window.

EXT-METROPOLIS-DAY

We see Emily coming out of the window and over the bridge.

Emily Rose

(screams)

Pan to a red blur(Superman)catching her before she hits the ground. Pan to the bridge as we see Superman carrying her. He lands on the bridge. Emily stares at him amazed. Pan to the other passenger and the bus driver surronding them.

Superman

Are you okay miss?

Emily Rose(amazed)

Yeah. I'm fine. Incredible.

Emily Rose still is looking at him dumbstruck. Superman looks to the other passengers.

Superman

Everyone else okay?

The other passengers nod. He looks to Emily again.

Superman

Good-day miss. Try not to fly out any windows.

Superman takes off into the air. Pan to Emily dazed.

Emily Rose(smirks)

I'm already starting to like the big city.

Cut off Emily's smiling about Superman

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

TOM WELLING...CLARK KENT/SUPERMAN

ERICA DURANCE...LOIS LANE

MICHAEL ROSENBAUM....LEX LUTHOR

MICHAEL MCKEAN...PERRY WHITE

AARON ASHMORE...JIMMY OLSEN

ALLISON MACK...CHLOE SULLIVAN

SPECIAL GUEST STARS

MILA KUNIS....EMILY ROSE

CASSIDY FREEMAN...TESS'MERCY'MERCER

[ACT I]

EXT-LEXCORP-DAY

We see and focus on the Lexcorp sign.

CUT OFF TO:

INT-LEXCORP LEX'S OFFICE-DAY

We see Lex on his laptop. Pan to a woman dress in black suit walking in. Lex looks up and smiles.

Lex Luthor

I trust your search was successful, Mercy.

Mercy

No Mr. Luthor. No sign of Winslow Schott aka Toyman anywhere.

Lex Luthor

We can forget him for now. I have another assignment for you.

Mercy

Which is?

Lex slides her a picture. Mercy picks it up and looks at it. Pan to Mercy looking at Lex skeptically.

Cut off of Mercy's skeptical look.

INT-DAILY PLANET-DAY

We see people shuffliing their way through the center office.

Pan to Lois and Clark at their desks respectively. Pan to Clark.

Clark Kent

Lois you've been ignoring ever since the hospital. What did I do?

Lois Lane

I can't go back down-forget it. Lets get to work Smallville.

Clark Kent

Fine by me.

Pan to Emily walking in excitedly.

Emily Rose

This is so great.

Pan to Clark and Lois confused.

Lois Lane

Whose the new girl?

Clark Kent

I don't know.

Pan to Emily Rose asking where Perry's office is, they just ignore her and go about their business. Pan to Lois and Clark walking towards her. Pan to Emily jumping excitedly noticing Lois Lane coming towards her. Pan back to Lois and Clark.

Lois Lane

Wow. Shes prety hype isn't she?

Clark Kent

I think she is chippy about you Lois. I think someone has a fan.

Pan to Emily grinning brightly. She holds out her hand to Lois.

Emily Rose

My name is Emily Rose, journalist. I'm big fan of yours Ms. Lane.

Lois Lane

Thanks. Great to have a fan.

Emily Rose

I think your a great reporter and hopefully I can follow in your footsteps.

Lois Lane

Well, I'm not really looking for a pupil, but we'll see.

Emily Rose(hopeful)

Really? Thank you.

Clark Kent

Full of yourself much Lois?

Pan to Lois annoyed.

Lois Lane

Don't be mad that you don't have fan smallville.

Emily Rose

Smallville?

Clark Kent

Its a nickname Lois gave me that she won't stop.

Lois Lane

That cause you like it when I call you smallville.

Clark Kent

You can call me Clark Kent.

Emily Rose

Kent. Quarterback I remember hearing about you in high school.

Clark Kent

You from smallville.

Emily Rose

Yup born and raised.

Clark Kent

Thats great. Its great to have another Smallville residence here.

Lois Lane

Yeah maybe you guys can talk about times at the talon and side of meteor freaks.

Clark looks at her offended.

Clark Kent

Do always have to refer to my hometown like that Lois?

Lois Lane

Truth hurts smallville.

Clark Kent

Not all smallville is bad. You should know Lois.

Pan to Emily watching them argue.

Emily Rose

Do you guys always argue like this?

Lois Lane

Yeah pretty much and this is just a good day. I can't stand him.

Clark Kent

Pretty harsh Lois.

Emily Rose

I don't think she means that Clark.

Lois Lane

Excuse me.

Emily Rose

Its like my favorite soap "A Day in the Life" This one couple argue and bickering to mask their love for each other.

Lois Lane

Love? Please. Like I'll go down that road with him again.

Emily Rose

Again?

Lois Lane

Doesn't matter.

Perry walks out of his office. He approaches them.

Perry White

I've seen you got aquainted.

Emily Rose

Yes we did.

Perry White

Clark here will show you around.

Emily Rose

I'll like that.

She smiles at Clark. Pan to Clark smiling back. Pan to Lois shifting uncomfortably. Pan to the elevator door opening. Jimmy walks out looking a mess. His tie is out of place, eyes is tiring and wrinkled clothes. Pan to Cat walking up to him.

Cat Grant

Wow Jimmy showered much.

Jimmy ignores her and continues to walk to Perry and the others.

Clark Kent(noticing Jimmy)

Jimmy, are you okay?

Jimmy Olsen

Do I look okay C.K?

Pan to Clark taken back.

Lois Lane

This is sad Jimmy. Show some balls. Well at personal hygene.

Lois holds her nose.

Jimmy Olsen

I'm not in the mood okay. I haven't heard from Chloe.

Lois Lane

You gave her ultimatum Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen

She nearly died last week Lois. I want her to quit.

Clark Kent

Jimmy Chloe's a big girl. She going to do whatever she wants.

Lois Lane

Yeah your not bathing or sleeping is going to make her quit. So please take a shower.

Perry White

Jimmy my boy, you know what your problem is?

Jimmy Olsen

What's that chief?

Perry White

You don't understand woman.

Lois and Emily smirk. Pan to Jimmy annoyed. Pan to Chloe walking out of the elevator.

Lois Lane

There she goes Jimmy. Better do some major butt kissing.

Clark Kent(annoyed by Lois)

Just be honest with her Jimmy, I'm sure she'll forgive you.

Lois Lane

What planet are you from smallville? Hey chief add Clark to the list of not understanding woman.

Perry White

I agree with Lois on this one. Whenever I piss Alice off. I get her flowers and candy. Does the trick everytime.

Lois Lane

So cliche Chief. Real cliche.

Emily Rose

I think you should take Clark's advice. Be truthful is always your best bet. You dilema reminds me of another couple on "A Day in the Life".

Lois Lane

Again with you Soap.

Pan to Jimmy looking at her.

Jimmy Olsen

Who are you again?

Emily Rose(perky)

Emily Rose, future great reporter. Pan to Chloe approaching.

Chloe Sullivan

Hey everyone. What are you guys talking about?

Lois Lane

Doesn't matter. How you feeling cuz?

Chloe Sullivan

Great actually. Never better.

Jimmy and Chloe look at each other.

Chloe Sullivan

Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen

Can we talk?

Chloe Sullivan(hurt)

I don't believe theirs anything we have to talk about.

Chloe walks off. Jimmy chases after her.

Lois Lane

Ass kissing is the key Jimmy.

Clark Kent

Lois.

Lois Lane

Its his only option. The puppy dog routine won't always work.

Clark Kent

Thats what you expect me to do Lois?

Lois Lane

I don't expect you to do anything. That ship sailed six years ago.

Clark Kent

I'm not asking for your hand in marriage Lois. I want us to be friends like we were.

Lois Lane

Thats the thing Clark, we never were friends.

Clark Kent

Yes we were, Lois. Why are you afraid to admit it?

Lois and Clark continue arguing. Pan to Chloe and Jimmy arguing in a corner by a plant. Pan to Emily looking at Perry.

Emily Rose

Is it like this all the time.

Pan to Cat coming up behind her.

Cat Grant

With Lois and Clark, yes. Bickering central with those two. Its obvious they still love each other. Heck if Lois doesn't want him. I'll take him.

Perry White

Cat. Well you see Jimmy and Chloe they barely argue but after the Toyman ordeal.

Pan to Emily thinking.

Emily Rose

I have an idea.

Pan to Emily's eyes glowing green.

Cat Grant

Is that girl possessed.

Green substance surronding Lois and Clark. Clark feels the effects like kryptonite and begins weakening.

Lois Lane

Clark?

Pan to Chloe and Jimmy as the substance surronds them.

Chloe Sullivan

What the hell?

Pan to the substance as it vanishes. Pan to see Lois, Clark, Chloe, Jimmy and Emily gone. Pan to Perry and Cat shocked and wondering what happened.

Perry White

Great hair of Elvis.

Cut off on Perry.

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT II]

INT-DAILY PLANET-NIGHT

We see police sweeping the Daily Planet. Perry approaches one of the officers.

Perry White

Did you find out anything?

Office

Nothing but meteor residue. Don't worry Mr. White we'll find them.

Pan to Mercy walking out of the elevator. She notices the police.

Mercy

We'll isn't this interesting.

She walks down the stairs and approaches Perry.

Perry White

Well if isn't Lex's puppet.

Mercy

Well Perry see you haven't changed.

Perry White

Me change. Never. What are you doing here? If you thinking I'm going to give up being editor, think again.

Mercy

Like I want to go down the journalist route again. I have far better things in mind. Now as to why I'm here, I heard you got new journalist. Emily Rose?

Perry White

What, are you keeping tabs on who I hire or is that Lex doing.

Mercy

I would love to meet her. Where is she?

Perry White

Your guess is as good as mines.

Cut off on Mercy's skeptical look.

INT-ALTERNATE UNIVERSE-DAY

We see Clark, Lois, Jimmy and Chloe in a living room of a unknown house. They look around their surrondings.

Lois Lane

Okay. I'm little freaked out but where the hell are we?

Clark Kent

Its seems were in a house.

Lois Lane

Geez Smallville. What gave you that hint.

Clark Kent(annoyed)

Do you always have to have a smart remark Lois?

Lois Lane

Well you know me Smallville.

Clark Kent

Yeah too well.

Lois Lane

Hey what do you mean by that?

Chloe Sullivan

You two stop your damn bickering. We have to figure out how to get out of here.

Emily Rose(o.s)

Thats a no can do.

Pan to Emily sitting on the couch smiling.

Clark Kent

Emily your here too?

Emily Rose

Of course.

Lois Lane

Something tells me your the reason were here.

Clark Kent

Lois.

Emily Rose

No. She's right. I sent you guys here.

Chloe Sullivan

So your meteor infected, which explains that green substance.

Clark Kent

Why did you send us her Emily?

Emily Rose

To help you guys.

Lois Lane

To help us. With what?

Emily Rose

Your feelings and problems. So this is therapy, sort of say.

Lois Lane

Have you lost your damn mind!

Pan to an hurt Emily. Pan to Clark annoyed at Lois.

Clark Kent(caring)

Hey she didn't mean to be rude. But you can't just teleport us like that or whatever you did.

Emily Rose(perky)

Trust me Clark. Everyone will be fine. Okay this how its going to be. Were going to play a game called Soap. I loved playing it as a kid.

Chloe Sullivan

Soap?

Emily Rose

Yup. You guys are going to make a soap based on your relationships. And if I like the ending I'll let you go.

Jimmy Olsen

So you want us to make a Soap as in Soap opera, like Young and the Restless?

Emily Rose

Yup. Your really catching Jimmy.

Clark Kent

When exactly do we begin?

Emily Rose

Wherever the problem started.

Lois Lane

This has to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard.

Emily Rose

Wait til you see the results. You'll thank me later.

Emily eyes glows green and the green substance grabs her. She vanishes.

Emily Rose(o.s.)

Remember the perfect ending.

Pan to Lois, Clark, Chloe, and Jimmy looking at each other.

Lois Lane

This is crazy. We have to figure out how to get out of here.

Clark Kent

I think only way out is to play this game Lois.

Lois Lane

(sighs)I wish Superman were here.

Pan Chloe looking at Clark.

Jimmy Olsen

How do we this? I mean how do we start?

Chloe notices two doors.

Chloe Sullivan

My guess is the doors. Their are two of them.

Clark Kent

Okay. Lois and I will go through the front. You guys go throught the back.

Lois Lane

Why do I have to go with you.

Clark Kent

Because its about us, about six years ago. Its about Chloe and Jimmy and their problems. We have to do this Lois.

Lois Lane

No need for the speech Smallville. Lets just do it.

Clark Kent(looks to Chloe and Jimmy)

You guys becareful.

Chloe Sullivan

The same goes for you two.

Chloe and Jimmy walk out the back door. Lois and Clark walk to the front. Each one of them exhale and open the doors. Bright light flashes.

CUT TO:

INT-KENT FARM LOFT SIX YEARS AGO-DAY

We see a younger version of Clark without his glasses. He is dressed in his usual attire. Red jacket under is blue shirt and blue jeans. He looks deep in thought looking window of the loft. Pan to the steps as younger version of Lois walks up.

Lois Lane

The sun sure has your divide attention.

Clark smirks. He looks to Lois.

Clark Kent

Lois what do I owe the unpleasure?

Pan to a hurt Lois disguising it. Pan to Clark noticing it.

Lois Lane

That hurts, oppy.

Clark Kent

Lets cut the bickering for a moment Lois. What you said last night. Did you mean it?

Lois Lane

I was hoping we can chalk it up to a drunk moment but knowing you Smallville, I can throw that excuse out the window.

Clark Kent

But do you love me Lois?

Lois doesn't say anything.

Cut off on her struggling with what to say to him.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT III]

INT-LEXCORP-DAY

We see Mercy walking in. Lex stands up and walks to her.

Lex Luthor

Whats the problem?

Mercy

It seems our target used her powers.

Lex Luthor

When?

Mercy

Just a few moments ago. She used her powers on Ms. Lane, Ms. Sullivan, Mr. Olsen and Mr. Kent.

Lex Luthor

Clark?

Mercy

Yeah.

Lex Luthor

Where did she send them?

Mercy

Thats the question of the day. No one knows where they are.

Lex Luthor(authority)

Find the. And quickly Ms. Mercer.

Pan to Mercy nodding and walks out.

INT-METROPOLIS HOSPITAL(TWO WEEKS AGO)-NIGHT

We see Jimmy and Chloe who is in the hospital bed.

Chloe Sullivan

So this is how you want to end it. With a ultimatum Jimmy?

Jimmy Olsen

What else? You won't quit on you own accord. Whats mor imporant, me or your job?

Chloe Sullivan

Thats unfair Jimmy and you know that.

Jimmy Olsen

Chloe I had to watch you die three times. I don't want to go throught that again.

Chloe Sullivan

I'm an detective its part of the job. If you can't accept that then this relationship is in trouble.

Jimmy Olsen

I guess its over.

Jimmy walks out pan to Chloe covering her face crying.

INT-OUTSIDE CHLOE'S ROOM-NIGHT

We see Jimmy walk out. He looks up to the ceiling. Pan to Jimmy from two weeks later walking up to him.

Jimmy Olsen(two weeks later)  
Hey. Listen up.

Jimmy Olsen(two weeks ago)

What the?

Jimmy Olsen(two weeks later)

No time to explain but I'm you two weeks later. Weird, I know. But I'm telling you have to go back in there.

Pan to two weeks ago Jimmy confused.

INT-CHLOE'S HOSPITAL ROOM-NIGHT

We see Chloe from two weeks later staring at herself two weeks ago.

Chloe Sullivan(two weeks later)

Creepy...Hello.

Two weeks ago Chloe jumps and her face expression is shock.

Chloe Sullivan(later)

I know creepy right. But listen, you love Jimmy I know because I'm you just two weeks older. Don't let this end just like that. You two been through so much. We, we've been through so much.

Chloe Sullivan(ago)

Your right.

She jumps out of bed and opens the door. We see Jimmy from two weeks ago standing in the door way.

Jimmy Olsen(ago)

Chloe. I'm sorry.

Chloe Sullivan(ago)

Me too. Jimmy I love you so much.

Jimmy Olsen(ago)

I love you too babe. If you want to keep your job it doesn't matter as long as were together.

They kiss passionately. Pan to two weeks later Jimmy and Chloe looking at each other lovingly. A bright light flashes

CUT TO:

INT-PRESENT DAY DAILY PLANET-NIGHT

We see Jimmy and Chloe in the center office kissing. Pan to Perry and Cat shocked. Pan to Emily smiling.

Emily Rose(perky)

You guys did it. That was the perfect end!

Chloe Sullivan

What about Lois and Clark?

Emily Rose

Their not done yet. Don't worry I'm sure they'll be fine.

Perry White

What in Sam hell is going on?

Cat Grant

Yeah were sitting here woried about you guys. Then you appear here sucking face.

Pan to Chloe and Jimmy smiling as Jimmy wraps his arms around Chloe.

Jimmy Olsen

Lets just say it was great therapy session.

EXT-KENT FARM SIX YEARS AGO-DAY

We see future Lois and Clark walk towards the loft.

Clark Kent

Okay you go find yourself and I'll find myself.

Lois Lane

Do you know how retarted that sounds.

Clark Kent

Lets just do what we have to do.

Lois Lane

When we get back, little Ms. Rose is definately going to Bell Reeve.

Clark Kent

No. She doesn't belong in Bell Reeve Lois.

Lois Lane

She basically kidnap us.

Clark Kent

To help us. Maybe in the wrong way but shes not a bad person Lois.

Lois Lane

Some day Clark your trust in people is going to be misplaced.

Clark Kent

I was taught to believe the good in people Lois.

CUT T0:

INT-LOFT-DAY

We see Past Clark and Lois kissing passionately.

Past Lois Lane

I do love you Smallville. Its just-

Past Clark Kent

Just what Lois?

Past Lois Lane

Afraid of getting hurt.

Past Lois Lane

Promise me.

Clark Kent(pulls a strand of her hair back)

Promise

He kisses her. Pan to Future Clark and Lois looking on.

Future Lois Lane

You broke that promise, Clark.

Future Clark Kent

I know. Maybe I can fix it.

Pan to Past Lois and Clark.

Past Lois Lane

I'll see you at my apartment tonight.

Past Clark Kent

Of course.

Past Lois walks off. Future Lois follows her. Future Clark looks to his young self.

Future Clark Kent

I know what your thinking.

Pan to Past Clark looking at him confused.

Future Clark Kent

I know how its going to end. Jor-El is going to call you, to prefill your destiny.

Past Clark Kent

I won't go. I made a promise to Lois.

Future Clark kent

Somethings are bigger than what we want. I want to tell you to stay but you have to go.

Past Clark Kent

When everything finally feels right. He has bad timing as always.

Future Clark Kent

Tell me about it. But the fate of the world is on your decision.

Pan to Past Clark Kent in deep thought.

CUT TO:

EXT-KENT FARM-DAY

We see Future Lois chasing after Past Lois.

Future Lois Lane

Slow down love bird.

Past Lois Lane turns around to see older version of herself and she smiles.

Future Lois Lane

I know what your thinking oh my God I see my future self.

Past Lois Lane

No not really. I'm not that surprised. This is Smallville.

Future Lois Lane

Speaking of Smallville hes not going to show up tonight. So don't get your hopes up.

Past Lois Lane

He will. He promised, even though I hate to admit it Smallville does keeps his promises.

Future Lois Lane

Not this time. He leaves and doesn't comeback for six years. And your just heartbroken for those six years.

Pan to Past Lois fighting back tears. She heads to the Loft.

INT-LOFT-DAY

We see Past Lois walking up the steps.

Past Lois Lane

Smallville!

She walks to center of the Loft.

Past Lois Lane

Clark!

The Loft is empty is as she stands ther alone. She falls to her knees and cries. Pan to Future Lois Lane watching in.

Future Lois Lane

I guess you didn't fix it Smallville.

CUT TO:

EXT-KENT FARM-DAY

We see Future Clark as he watches the loft and hears Lois crying. His expression saddens. Pan to Emily behind him sad.

Future Clark Kent

I'm so sorry Lois.

Emily Rose(sad)

This is not a perfect ending. Its so sad and wrong.

Clark Kent

Its the only ending for me, Emily.

Emily Rose

I don't get it, you love her. I know you do.

Clark Kent

Somethings are more important than what we want.

Emily Rose(hurt)

Like what? What can be important than love.

Clark Kent

My destiny.

Pan to Emily confused.

Clark Kent

You have to send us back. I have to do what I'm destined to do. I need you to trust and understand me.

Emily Rose

Fine. But you have to have love Clark or you'll always be alone. And your too much of a nice guy to be alone.

Bright light flashes on screen.

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT IV]

INT-DAILY PLANET CENTER OFFICE-NIGHT

We see Clark and Lois standing seperately. They look at each other intensely. Lois shakes her head saddly and walks out. Pan to Jimmy and Chloe.

Jimmy Olsen

Something tells me their wasn't a happy ending for those two.

Clark walks to them.

Clark Kent

Glad you two are okay. Where's Emily?

Chloe Sullivan

I don't know. She disappeared right before you and Lois appeared. What happened Clark?

Clark Kent

The same ending Chloe.

CUT TO:

EXT-OUTSIDE DAILY PLANET-NIGHT

We see Lois standing outside whipping a tears from her eyes. Pan to Emily walking up.

Emily Rose(sadden)

I'm so sorry Lois..

Lois turns around and fakes smiles.

Lois Lane

I'm totally fine. Don't worry about me.

Emily Rose

I didn't mean to hurt anyone especially yu. Your my role model.

Lois Lane

I know you didn't.

Emily Rose

For the record. He really does love you. I seen it his eyes.

Lois Lane

If he loved me, he wouldn't of left.

Pan to a view of a watcher watching them.

Voice

Got her. Ready for capture.

Pan back to Lois and Emily.

Lois Lane

It doesn't matter anyway. Thanks for trying to help with you strange therapy excerise. But I'm so through with love.

Emily Rose

Don't say that Lois. You-

Emily is shot with a dart and falls to the ground.

Lois Lane(worried)

Emily!

Lois get hit from behind and falls to the ground. She blacks out as two guys in black fatigues take Emily.

CUT TO:FIVE MINS LATER

We see Lois laying on the ground and Superman standing over her.

Superman

Lois? Lois?

Lois Lane(opens her eyes)

Superman?

Superman(helping her up)

What happened?

Lois Lane(realization)

Emily! They took her Superman.

Superman

Slow down Lois! Who took her?

Lois Lane

Um. Some guys in black fatigues. I couldn't get a good look before I blacked out.

Superman

Call Detective Sullivan.

Superman takes off into the air.

EXT-SKY-NIGHT

We see Superman flying over Metropolis searching for Emily. After hours of searching he finds nothing.

EXT-DOWNTOWN ALLEY-NIGHT

We see Superman land. He goes around a corner and comes back Clark Kent. He looks defeated.

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT V]

INT-DAILY PLANET CENTER OFFICES-DAY

We see Clark walk in. Pan to Lois looking at him. Clark head for his desk. They remain silent for a moment.

Lois Lane

Any news on Emily?

Clark Kent

Chloe and her people have been looking but not leads. Superman has been searching but no luck. I hope shes okay.

Lois Lane

Me too.

Clark Kent

All this time. I thought you didn't like her.

Lois Lane

She helped me realize something(Clark raises his in eyebrow)I shouldn't hold onto the past. Its not worth it.

Clark Kent

So me and you?

Lois Lane

Partners thats all. Nothing more.

"Lifehouse Breathing"is playing in the background.

Clark Kent

I don't know what to say Lois.

Lois Lane

You don't have to say anything. You left and I grew up.

Clark Kent

So have I. Partners thats all we are. I can live with that.

Lois Lane

Now you got it Smallville.

Lois gets up out her seat.

Lois Lane

Coffee?

Clark Kent

Yeah Lois. Coffe is fine.

Lois walks to the Coffee machine. Pan to a sadden Clark. Cut off as the song ends.

INT-LEVEL 33.1-DAY

We see Emily trapped in White room through a window. She is wearing white stray jacket. Pan to as we see Tess Mercer aka Mercy.

Mercy

Good Job. You get to keep your job after all.

She walks into the room leaving the black fatigue guy outside the room.

INT-EMILY'S ROOMS-DAY

Mercy

Hello Emily.

Emily Rose(looks up at her terrorfied)

What do you want with me?

Mercy

I have a propostion for you.

Suspense music plays.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]


	7. 107 Paradise

Man of Steel

107 Paradise

Written by Terence Jordan

[TEASER]

INT-DAILY PLANET-DAY

We see Lois walking in. Pan to see Chloe and Jimmy kissing.

Lois Lane

Will you two get a room.

Lois passes them and sits at her desk.

Chloe Sullivan

Oh no. Lois your in one of your grumpy moods again.

Lois Lane

Correction, I'm not grumpy. I just don't wan tto come to work seeing you two suck face.

Jimmy Olsen

Yup shes grumpy.

Pan to an annoyed Lois.

Chloe Sullivan

This wouldn't happen to be about a certain mild manner reporter who happens to be your partner would it.

Lois Lane

Who Clark? He is far from my mind cuz. Trust me.

Pan to Clark walking in.

Clark Kent

Hey. What are you guys talking about?

Chloe Sullivan

Nothing.

Lois Lane

Nothing important at all.

Clark Kent

Right.(to Chloe)Did you find anything else about Emily?

Chloe Sullivan

Sorry Clark, its like she vanished.

Clark Kent

Thanks Chlo.

Chloe Sullivan

Well I have some news, well we have some news(points to her and Jimmy). Jimmy and I are taking a week off.

Clark Kent

Wow. Thats great. I know you guys deserve it.

Chloe Sullivan

Thanks Clark.

Jimmy Olsen

Thanks C.K.

Lois Lane

Where are you guys going?

Chloe Sullivan

Paradise Island.

Jimmy Olsen(excited)

Its a romantic spot for couples. Honeymoon sweets, Late night bar, Poker, bingo, and more.

Chloe Sullivan

Beautiful Sunsets and sun rises. Just wonderful.

Lois Lane

You know Bruce Wayne took me to a place like that. It was kind of nice.

Clark Kent

Wait. Bruce Wayne as in billionaire playboy.

Lois Lane(blankly)

Yeah.

Clark Kent

You dated him?

Lois Lane

Yeah. I wasn't going to wait for you to come back.

Clark shifts uncomfortably.

Lois Lane(teasingly)

You know I might give him a call.

Lois walks away. Pan to Chloe and Jimmy snickering. Pan back to Clark looking back annoyed.

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

TOM WELLING...CLARK KENT/SUPERMAN

MICHAEL ROSENBAUM...LEX LUTHOR

ERICA DURANCE...LOIS LANE

AARON ASHMORE...JIMMY OLSEN

MICHAEL MCKEAN...PERRY WHITE

ALLISON MACK...CHLOE SULLIVAN

SOPHIA BUSH...CAT GRANT

GUEST STARS

John Shea...JOE SIEGEL

TERI HATCHER...PAMELA SIEGEL

[ACT I]

EXT-PARADISE ISLAND-DAY

We see couples getting off a big blue and white ship. The last couple to get off is Chloe and Jimmy dressed in Hawaiian type of clothing. Pan to the view of the island. Clear blue water, green and wonderful cut grass, and tall coconut palm trees. Pan to the left is beautiful constructed hotel.

Chloe Sullivan

This is so great. I'm glad we decided to come.

Jimmy Olsen

Me too Chlo.

Jimmy and Chloe walk to an area where they are other couple and a stage. Pan to the stage as we see one couple(Joe and Pamela Siegel)clapping and smiling excitedly.

Chloe Sullivan

Must be opening presentation or something.

Jimmy Olsen

Yeah.

Pan back to Joe and Pamela on stage.

Pamela Siegel

Hello everyone. I'm Pamela Siegel and this my husband Joe Siegel. And we would welcome you to our Paradise Island.

Joe Siegel

I'm sure you all ear to get to your rooms but when we get to the hotel we would like for you guys to sign in.

Pamela Siegel

Yes, when you sign in please give your full name. That means middle included. Your sex and how long your relationship lasted up to this point.

Pan to Chloe looking skeptically.

Chloe Sullivan

Thats kind of odd.

Jimmy Olsen

Come on Chloe, lets check in.

Chloe Sullivan(smiles at Jimmy)

Okay Jimmy.

Chloe and Jimmy head to the hotel.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP-NIGHT

We see Lex and Tess Mercer. Lex is sitting at his desk with Mercer on the other side.

Mercy

Lex we dipose of the body and ready to begin testing.

Lex Luthor

Great. That what I like to hear. But you couldn't tell me this over the phone.

Mercy shifts uncomfortably, Lex notices.

Lex Luthor

Is there something else Mercy?

Mercy

Yes about what we discussed earlier, me running Luthorcorps in Detroit.

Lex Luthor

I thought we had discussion and we closed it Mercy.

Mercy

What discussion? You simply said no.

Lex Luthor

Then end of discussion. Your not ready.

Mercy

Not ready. You taught me well Lex.

Lex Luthor

I know. But it still more you need to learn. Now lets let the discussion end here. I want you watching Project Metallo. Got it?

Mercy(disappointed)

Yes sir. Mr. Luthor.

Cut off on Lex looking over paperwork.

EXT-DOWNTOWN-DAY

We hear bells ringing and see two guys running out of the bank.

Guy !

Lets go! Lets go!

Guy 2

Yeah I'm coming.

Guy 1

Well hurry up! I don't want to run into the man of steel.

They cut a corner and run into Superman hovering over them.

Superman

How far did you think you'll get on feet.

Guy 2

Superman!

Guy 1

Blast him!

They shoot him. Pan to the bouncing off Superman's chest.

Superman  
Are you serious? Man of steel remember?

Superman eyes glow firy. He uses his heat vision and heats up the guy's guns.

Guy 1 and 2

(screams in pain)

They drop their guns. Superman grabs them by the collar.

Guy 2

This Sucks!

Guy 1

Shut up. Its your fault, I told you to hurry the hell up.

Guy 2

He would of caught us anyway. Faster than a speeding bullet. Idiot

Guy 1

Why you!

Superman

To Ruckus Island you go fellas

Superman takes off into the air while holding them.

INT-DAILY PLANET-DAY

We see Clark walking in. Pan to other reporters strolling along. Clark walks to Lois's desk. Lois is typing.

Clark Kent

What are you working on Lois?

Lois Lane

Just another Superman story. He just stopped two amateur bank robbers. Where were you Smallville?

Clark Kent

Oh. I was around

Lois Lane

Right. Your always around.

Clark Kent

Have you heard from Chloe?

Lois Lane

Yeah. Shes really enjoying Paradise Island. And I think Jimmy was a little drunk.

Clark Kent

What makes you think that?

Lois Lane

He told me he loved me and I was the big sister he never had. Real creepy.

Clark Kent

Its great that their having a good time.

INT-JIMMY AND CHLOE'S SUITE-NIGHT

We see Chloe sitting in the bed. Pan to the door as Jimmy walks in with magaritas.

Chloe Sullivan

Your really taking advantage of the bar Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen

Well, I just love fruity drinks.

Jimmy rethinks what he said.

Jimmy Olsen

That didn't come out right.

Pan to Chloe shaking her head no smiling. Chloe hear Joe and Pamela outside.

Joe Siegel(o.s)

These two will be perfect.

Pamela Siegel(o.s)

Let's visit Mr. and Mrs. Kane.

Chloe walks to the door and creeks it open. Pan to Jimmy confused.

Jimmy Olsen

Whats going on Chlo?

Chloe Sullivan

I don't know those owners couple were talking oddly.

Jimmy Olsen

Its probably nothing Chlo. Come on lets enjoy our vacation. Margaritas.

He holds up the margaritas smiling. Chloe smirks.

Chloe Sullivan

Your right.

Chloe closes the door.

CUT TO:

INT-HOTEL HALLS-NIGHT

We see Joe, Pamela and Mr. and Mrs. Kane walking the halls.

Pamela Siegel

Your really going to love the V.I.P.

Joe Siegel

Oh yes. All you can eat buffet. Karoke, and inclusive tour of the island.

Mr. Kane

Wow. Were honored ot be V.I.P. why us?

Pamela Siegel

You guys won the name box.

Mrs. Kane

Really thats great. I didn't know there was a name box.

Joe Siegel

The V.I.P. room is in here.

They apprach a door Pamela opens it. Pan to see a stairway.

Mr. Kane

Down these stairs?

Mr. Kane and Mrs. Kane turn to them. Pamela and Joe Siegel have serious face.

Mr. Kane

Whats going on?

Pamela and Joe Siegel push them down the stairs.

Pamela Siegel

Thank you for visiting Paradise Island.

CUT OFF

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT II]

INT-HOTEL LOBBY-DAY

We see Jimmy and Chloe in the lobby along with other vistors. Pan to Pamela and Joe Siegel walking down the stairs. They approach the group. Pan to the group staring at them wondering.

Joe Siegel

Alright Island visitors, were going to take you all on the tour of the island.

Chloe looks around the group. She becomes skeptical. Jimmy notices.

Jimmy Olsen

Whats the matter Chloister?

Chloe Sullivan

One of the couples isn't here.

Jimmy Olsen

Who?

Chloe Sullivan

I think their last names were Kane.

Jimmy Olsen

Their probably in their hotel room it is a romantic place.

Chloe Sullivan

I don't know something doesn't feel right.

Jimmy Olsen

Stop looking for an angle and lets have great vacation.

Chloe Sullivan

I know I want to but I just have a bad feeling. Hold on.

Chloe walks to Pamela. Pan to Jimmy sighing. Pan back to Chlo approaching Pamela.

Chloe Sullivan

Excuse Mrs. Siegel.

Pamela Siegel

Hello Ms. Sullivan. Its there a problem?

Chloe Sullivan

No. Its just Mr. and Mrs. Kane aren't here. I was wondering should maybe get them. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss the tour?

Pamela Siegel

Oh their sleeping dear. I've stopped by their room and their sound asleep. I couldn't bring myself to wake them.(to the group)Alright lets start the tour.

Pamela and Joe leads the group outside. Pan to Chloe not bying her statement. She heads up stairs.

INT-METROPOLIS DAILY PLANET CENTER OFFICE-DAY

We see Lois sitting at her desk. She sighs.

Lois Lane

God. Is it slow news day or what?

Cat Grant

Heres a story for you.

Perry White comes out of his office and Clark approaches them.

Clark Kent

Whats this I hear about a story?

Perry White

We could use one? The city's been unexpectedly been quiet.

Cat Grant

Well I was having conversation my friend and she tells me that her parents went to Paradise Island and she hasn't heard from them.

Lois Lane

No offense Cat but how is that a sotry Their probably too busy knocking boots.

Clark looks to Lois annoyed

Lois Lane

What? A Paradise Island come on Clark don't be such a boyscout.

Perry White

I agree with Lois, I don't see a story worth chasing.

Cat Grant(taking out papers)

But thats not all I've got more. After she told me I did a little digging.

Lois Lane

Who'd you sleep with to get this?

Clark Kent

Lois. Don't start, continue Cat.

Cat Grant

While thank you handsome. Anyway turns out that their more couple vanishing at this island.

Lois Lane(snatches the papper)

Let me see this.

Lois looks over the papers and Clark is behind her looking too.

Lois Lane

Oh my God.

Clark Kent

Lois. If this is ture then-

Lois Lane

Chloe.

Perry White(grabbing the papers)

Okay. Its only one thing to for us to do. Or only one thing for you two(points at Lois and Clark)to do.

Lois Lane

You better not mean what I think you mean.

Perry White

Oh yes Lois. You and Clark are going to have to play honeymooners.

Lois Lane

Anything but that. Perry please, and you know I don't like beggin.

Perry White

No can do Lois. You and Kent are going to Paradise Island. I need a front page. Daily Planet cover the expenses.

Perry walks back to his office. Cat wraps her arm around Lois.

Cat Grant

(eyes Clark)Umm. You are so lucky. I'll take him in honeymoon suite any time.

Lois Lane

Whatever Cat. Put your hormones down Kitty.

Cat Grant

Someones defensive.

Cat walks off.

Clark Kent

Lois. I know you don't want to do this. But people are vanishing on this and Jimmy and Chloe are there.

Lois Lane(sighs)

Well, when your right your right Smallville. But don't get any ideas. This is just acting.

Clark Kent

Don't worry Lois. I'm the best actor you'll ever know.

Lois Lane

I'm sorry Clark but your not a Johnny Depp. Come to think about it you might play a nice farmer.

Clark smirks

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT III]

INT-HOTEL HALLWAYS-DAY

We see Chloe walking the hallways. Pan to Jimmy rushing behind her.

Jimmy Olsen(worried)

Chloe? What are you doing?

Chloe Sullivan

To get answers, Jimmy.

Something doesn't feel right about Mr. and Mrs. Siegel.

Jimmy Olsen

I know your usually that your hutches are right Chloe, but this our vacation. To get away from all that.

Chloe Sullivan

Just trust me Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen(sighs)

Okay, What are we looking for?

Chloe Sullivan

Not what but who.

Jimmy Olsen

Who are we looking for?

Chloe Sullivan

Mr. and Mrs Kane. I looked at the check-in list. Their room should be near. 321...right here.

Chloe knocks on the door. Pan to Jimmy playing look out.

Jimmy Olsen

Okay, Chloe. No ones answering. Lets go catch up with the tour.

Chloe Sullivan

Hold on.

Chloe opens the door and walks in. Pan to Jimmy worried.

Jimmy Olsen

Chloe! You just barge in someone's room. What if their you...(exlaming with his fingers)getting busy.

INT-ROOM 321-DAY

We see Chloe and Jimmy walking in.

Chloe Sullivan

No one is even here.

Jimmy Olsen

Maybe they went downstairs or something.

Chloe Sullivan

Jimmy. Pamela said they were sound asleep. This bed doesn't look like its been slept in.

Jimmy Olsen

Were going to investigate aren't we?

Chloe Sullivan(smiles)

You know it.

Pan to Jimmy shaking his head.

Jimmy Olsen

I'll get my camera.

Cut off on Jimmy and Chloe.

INT-PARADISE ISLAND-DAY

We see Pamela and Joe giving the visitors a tour. Joe whispers to Pamela worried.

Joe Siegel

It seems be a problem with Olsen and Sullivan.

Pamela Siegel

Whats that?

Joe Siegel

Their not with the tour.

Pamela Siegel(fustrated)

I'll find them, stay here with the rest.

Joe Siegel

Their something else. One more newlywed couple are coming. A Mr. and Mrs. Shuster. They should be arriving shortly.

Pamela Siegel

I don't remember any newlyweds coming today. Lets hurry before Olsen and Sullivan find something.

Pamela turns to the visitors.

Pamela Siegel

Okay Island Vistors were heading back

Visiting Couple Man 1

But we barely seen half the island.

Joe Siegel

We know but we have something special plan for all of you.

Pamela Siegel(to Joe)

I guess we have to go forward quickly.

CUT TO:

INT-HOTEL HALLS-DAY

We see Chloe and Jimmy with his camera roaming the halls.

Jimmy Olsen

What exactly are we looking for Chlo?

Chloe Sullivan

Something suspicious.

Chloe finds the door where the Kanes were pushed in. She tries to open it but its locked.

Chloe Sullivan

I wonder what could be in here.

Chloe takes a pic from her hair.

Pamela Siegel(o.s.)

Oh honey you won't need that.

Pan to Pamela and Joe who holding Jimmy in the choke hold.

Pamela Siegel(cont'd)

Seems someone is very noisy. If you wanted to know what's behind that door so badly I'll show you.

Pamela unlocks the door.

CUT TO:

INT-SECRET ROOM-DAY

We see the Siegels, Chloe, and Jimmy walking down the stairs. Pan to the view of the room as we see a tree that appears to be connected to the ground. Pan to Chloe confused.

Chloe Sullivan

What is this?

Joe Siegel

This is whats keeping the Island alive.

Pamela Siegel

Partially. The souls of soulmates is whats keeping it alive.

Chloe Sullivan

Souls. You don't mean?

Pamela Siegel

Exactly. This Island is made up of of human souls.

Pan to Chloe and Jimmy shocked.

Joe Siegel

Now if you'll excuse us theirs a newlywed couple. You guys just relax and we'll back.

Jimmy Olsen

You guys are nuts!

Pamela Siegel

Were not nuts, we just love this Island Paradise, that were willing to do anything for her.

Chloe Sullivan

Including taking lives of innocent couples.

Joe Siegel

Whatever it takes.

Joe and Pamela leaves Chloe and Jimmy in the basement.

CUT TO:

INT-PARADISE ISLAND-DAY

We see Lois and Clark getting off the ship and on the island.

Lois Lane

Remember Smallville, try not to blow your cover.

Clark Kent

You don't have to worry about me Lois. Remember your the one who has the nag of getting caught.

Lois Lane

Ha. ha. ha. Funny Smallville.

Pan to Pamela and Joe approaching them.

Lois Lane

Remember undercover.

Pamela Siegel

Mr. and Mrs. Shuster, welcome to Paradise Island.

Lois Lane(southern accent)

Thanks you. I've seen the ad ons the paper and we just had to make this our honeymoon spot, right snook ums.

Clark Kent

Right buttercups.

They eskimo kiss.

Joe Siegel

Well I can tell your newlyweds. Let us take you to the hotel where you have to sign in.

CUT TO:

INT-HONEYMOON SUITE-DAY

We see Clark and Lois. Their room is decorated in pink and red. Pan to the heart shaped bed.

Clark Kent

You know they really went all out for the honeymoon suite.

Lois Lane

No time to take in the scenery. We have to find Chloe and Jimmy.

Clark Kent

Maybe thouse Island couple who greeted us can help.

Lois Lane

I don't know. Something doesn't seem right about them.

Clark Kent

They seem okay to me.

Lois Lane

You have to learn to read people Smallville.

Clark Kent

I think I read people well, Lois.

Lois Lane

Right Smallville.

We hear a knock at the door. Lois opens it revealing to be Pamela and Joe.

Lois Lane

Hello!

Pamela Siegel

Hi. We were just checking up on you seeing if you like the room.

Lois Lane

The room is just great thanks ya. Its really perty and romantics like.

Clark Kent

Yeah its really swell.(Lois look to Clark annoyed) I can't wait to see the tour of the island.

Lois Lane

But Honey I would like a tour of the hotel. It such a beauty. Don't you agree sugar bear.

Clark Kent

But honey dove I thought you wanted to see the island.

Lois Lane

We can see the island anytime honey.

Pamela and Joe watch them bicker and they smile to each other.

Joe Siegel(to Pamela)

Their perfect. Its like the perfect love. Their the soul mate we've been looking for. The love in their souls can keep the island alive for another 60 years.

Pan to Clark who had used his super hearing picking up on what he said.

Joe Siegel

Tour of the hotel sounds great.

Pamela Siegel

We have a special place will like to show you.

Clark Kent

You know what that sounds great. I have to use the restroom. Why don't your guys go ahead.

Clark walks to the bathroom.

Lois Lane

He has bad bladder, really bad bladder. It really grinds my gears believe me.

Pamela Siegel

Mrs. Shuster.

Lois Lane

Alrighty.

They walk out. Pan to the Bathroom as Superman walks out.

CUT TO

INT-SECRET ROOM-DAY

We see The Siegels and Lois walking down the stairs. Pan to Chloe shocked.

Chloe Sullivan

Lois?

Lois Lane

Chloe!

Cut off on the Siegels, Chloe, Lois and Jimmy.

{FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT IV]

INT-PARADISE ISLAND-DAY

We see Superman examining the island. He uses his x-ray vision deep into the soil and finds something.

Superman(puzzled)

The island is dying.

Superman takes off into the air.

INT-SECRET ROOM-DAY

We see the Siegels, Chloe, Jimmy, and Lois.

Pamela Siegel

Lois Lane, the famous Daily Planet reporter. Let me guess that was your partner Clark Kent.

Lois Lane

Doesn't matter. What exactly is going on? Especially with the freakish plant tree?

Pamela Siegel

You'll find out soon enough.

Chloe Sullivan

What do you mean by that?

Pamela and Joe get closer to Chloe and Jimmy.

Pamela Siegel

Time is wasting. The ritual must commence.

Lois steps in front of Jimmy and Chloe.

Lois Lane

You will not harm my cousin or Jimmy.

Lois gets in her fighting stance.

Joe Siegel

You can't stop it. Just let the plant asorb your soul.

Pan to the Pant tree glowing white as it opens up. Two vines reach out for Chloe and Jimmy wrapping around their body. It begins to drag them to it.

Lois Lane

Chloe!

Lois runs to the tree and hits it. A force repels and knocks Lois back. Lois looks up to see Chloe's and Jimmy's eyes glowing white.

Lois Lane

Chloe!

Pan to Superman crushing the building from the ceiling. He looks to Chloe and Jimmy being dragged in the plant tree. Superman torpedos towards the tree grabbing it. The veins break off Jimmy and Chloe returning their eyes back to normal. Superman pulls the tree out of the ground.

Pamela Siegel

No!!! What have you done?

Pan to Superman heading towards the sky.

CUT TO:

EXT-PARADISE ISLAND-DAY

We see the Island becoming a waste land. The Island visitors walking out of the hotel.

Vistor(man)

What is this? The Island looks like crap.(to his wife)I told you the bahamas, maybe you listen to me.

INT-SECRET ROOM-DAY

We see The Siegels, Chloe, and Lois. Lois gets up and looks to Chloe and Jimmy.

Lois Lane

You guys okay.

Chloe Sullivan

Just peachy cuz. You?

Lois Lane

Well you know me.(to the Siegels)Seems whatever you were planning is shot to hell.

Pamela Siegel

What have you done? What have you done

Joe Siegel

You ruined everything!

Superman lands in front of Lois.

Superman

I'm sorry but taking of live of other is never right. No matter the circumstances.

Joe Sigel

This was our whole life. We did everything to make this perfect.

Superman

Maybe you should reconsider another hobby at Riker's.

Pamela Siegel

One thing for sure this was paradise.

Superman

It was, but behindit all it was nothing more than a fascade build by the souls of human beings.

Pamela Siegel

Whatever you say Superman. We had two souls that would have kept this island alive for years.

Lois Lane

Chloe and Jimmy?

Joe Siegel

No, you and Mr. Kent soulmates.

Pan to Lois confused.

Cut off on Lois.

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT V]

INT-LEXCORP LEX'S OFFICE-NIGHT

We see Tess Mercer walk in as Lex is at his desk.

Mercy

You wanted to see me Lex?

Lex Luthor

Yes Mercy. I've been rethinking about your offer. I'll give you a chance to prove yourself.

Mercy

And how is that Lex?

Lex Luthor

You'll fidn out when I'll let you know.

Lex continues to read through paperwork. Pan to Tess Mercer smiling.

INT-CHLOE'S APARTMENT-NIGHT

We see Lois and Chloe talking over a bowl of butter pecan ice cream. "NICKELBACK GOTTA BE SOMEBODY''is playing in the background.

Chloe Sullivan

Whats really going on, Lois?

Lois Lane

Nothing cuz. I just wanted to hangout, we barely do it anymore.

Chloe Sullivan

Is this about what Joe said?

Lois Lane

No of course(Chloe looks at her sternly)Yeah. I don't see why I let it get to me. I mean me and Clark soul mates, what fairy tale is that. Were obviously are not meant to be.

Chloe Sullivan

What makes you say that?

Lois Lane

You know What Chloe, he left me six years ago.

Chloe Sullivan

And look where you guys are now. Partners at the Daily Planet. Lois, I just want you to be happy and have the love me and Jimmy have.

Lois Lane

Not anytime soon. But trust me on this its not Clark. Plus their maybe another guy I'm destined to be with.

We hear a knock and Chloe answers. Clark walks in.

Chloe Sullivan

Hey Clark, what are you doing here?

Clark Kent

I know its late but I wanted to see how you were doing.

Chloe Sullivan

I'm fine Clark and Jimmy is too. Are souls are still in tact.

Clark Kent

Also, I have the early edition of the Daily Planet.

He hands it to Chloe. Chloe walks over Lois and they read it together. Lois looks to Clark. Clark looks back to Lois. The tension can be felt from a mile away.

Chloe Sullivan

My two favorite undercover reporters cracking the story.

Clark Kent

You know it was kind of nice playing honeymooners. Wouldn't you say Lois.

Lois Lane

I guess. Your not that bad of actor. Still no Johnny Depp though.

Clark Kent(smirks)

See you later Chlo.(he walks to the door and turns to Lois)Bye....Sugar doll.

Clark smiles and walks out. Pan to Lois who smirks. The song ends.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]

PRODUCER

TERENCE JORDAN

SUPERMAN CHARACTERS CREATED BY

JERRY SIEGEL AND JOE SHUSTER


	8. 108 Prankster

Man of Steel

1.08 Prankster

Written by Terence Jordan

[TEASER]

EXT-DAILY PLANET-DAY

(We see the Daily Planet globe rotating)

INT-DAILY PLANET-DAY

We see Perry White coming out of his office. Pan to Cat approaching him.

Cat Grant

Well chief are you excited about your Reporter of the Decade Award?

Perry White

I don't know about being reporter of the decade.

Perry and Cat approach Lois's desk and she heard what Perry said.

Lois Lane

Don't tell me Perry White is being modest?

Cat Grant

You know what Lois I think he is.

Pan to Clark and Jimmy walking in.

Clark Kent

Hey whats going on?

Cat Grant

Well the chief here thinks he doesn't deserve the Reporter of the Decade Award.

Perry White

I didn't say that.

Jimmy Olsen

Thats crazy you help put away alot of criminals in your day.

Perry White

In my day Jimmy.

Clark Kent

What Jimmy was trying to say chief, is that the award is well give those who deserve it and this year its you.

Jimmy Olsen

Yeah cheif.

Lois Lane

Nice save, Smallville. Anyway chief Jimmy and Clark are right you really do deserve the award.

Perry White

Fine. But I want Clark to present it to me.

Lois Lane

Smallville?

Clark Kent

Me? Are you sure-

Perry White(interrupts)

If it weren't for you back when I was in Smallville I'll still be a drunk today. It was because of you I got back on track. So, will you do it Kent?

Clark Kent

I will be honored.

Pan to a Post man walking in towards Perry.

Post Man

Mr. White?

Perry White

Yes.

Post Man

A package for you.

The post man hands him the package and Perry signs the paper. The Post Man walks away. Pan to the others wondering what it is.

Lois Lane

See you got a gift chief. So someone else thinking you deserve the award. Maybe its another Elvis manican. We all know how much your an big elvis fan chief.

Perry White(elvis impersonation)

Thank you, Thank you very much.

Clark Kent

So your going to open it?

Perry White

Yeah.

Perry opens up the package revealing another package.

Jimmy Olsen

Another?

Perry opens the second package, this time its smaller and white.

Perry White

Is this some type game.

He opens the box and finds a note. He opens the note and reads it. Perry becomes puzzled.

Clark Kent

What does it say Perry?

Perry White(puzzled)

Congratulations.

Pan to Lois, Clark, Jimmy, and Cat confused.

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

STARRING

TOM WELLING...CLARK KENT/SUPERMAN

MICHAEL ROSENBAUM...LEX LUTHOR

ERICA DURANCE...LOIS LANE

MICHAEL MCKEAN...PERRY WHITE

AARON ASHMORE...JIMMY OLSEN

SOPHIA BUSH...CAT GRANT

ALLISON MACK...CHLOE SULLIVAN

GUEST STARRING

MICHAEL LANDES...THE PRANKSTER

CASSIDY FREEMAN...TESS MERCER

[ACT I]

INT-PERRY'S OFFICE-DAY

We see Lois, Jimmy, and Clark following Perry in his office.

Lois Lane

Perry don't you think its odd that someone will sen you a package in a package to only get a note.

Perry White

Yeah its very odd but nothing newsworthy Lois. But you know what is, what Lex has planned in that area of that old toy factory. You and Kent check it out.(see Jimmy), oh yeah bring Jimmy with you.

Clark Kent

Were on it Chief.

We hear a cellphone ring and its Jimmy's. Jimmy answers, we don't know who it is.

Jimmy Olsen

I'm on my way.(to Perry)sorry cheif something important came up. I have to go.

Lois Lane

Is it Chloe?

Jimmy Olsen

No.

Jimmy walks out. Pan to Lois, Clark, and Perry puzzled.

Perry White

Whats going on with him?

Cut off on Lois, Clark, and Perry.

INT-ABANDON WAREHOUSE-DAY

We see the Post Man walking around like he's looking for someone.

Post Man

Mr. Oswald! Mr. Oswald! I delivered the package.

Oswald Loomis

I told you I go by the Prankster. Remember that Tommy.

Tommy

Yes. Mr. Os-I mean Prankster, sir.

Prankster

So you delivered the package?

Tommy shakes his head yes.

Prankster

Good. If he touched the note he should be catching a cold pretty soon.

Tommy

A cold?

Prankster

Yes one of my old pranks back in college. Its just the begining til my final prank for Mr. Perry White. Reporter of the Decade.

Tommy

But how did the note give him a cold?

Prankster

Its very simple my slow friend, I took bacteria and planted it all over the note. The bacteria enter through the skit to the blood streeam giving that person the common cold. I did that to my english teacher. Well now she knows not give me f on a exam.

Tommy

You are a scary person.

The Prankster smirks.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP-DAY

We see Lois and Clark walk in Lex's office.

Clark Kent

Lex.

Pan to Tess Mercer in Lex's desk, roaming through his laptop. She shuts it when she sees them.

Clark Kent

Tess Mercer.

Mercy

Mr. Kent and Ms. Lane long time no see. Especially you Clark. You vanished off the planet for six years. I thought you were dead to be honest.

Lois Lane

Guess your thought were off. I wonder if Lex knows your snooping around his laptop. We all know a Luthor loves his privacy.

Mercy

What are you two doing here anyway?

Clark Kent

Were here to see Lex.

Mercy

As you can see he's not here. I tell him you stopped by. You and Lex should really catch up. Bring back that old friendship.

Lois Lane

Where is uncle Fester anyway?

Mercy

Thats none of your concern.

Clark Kent

Maybe you can answer our question.

Mercy

And what is that Mr. Kent?

Lois Lane

The old toy factory where Winslow Schott worked, what exactly does Lex have planned for that area.

Mercy

Children's Hospital. Lexcorp is trying to help save lives of children who have uncurable diseases.

Lois Lane

Hows that?

Mercy

Thats no concern to the press. Now if you excuse me I must be going and so do you.

Mercy walks out of Lex's office. Pan to Lois and Clark.

Lois Lane

Well we know she's hiding something.

Clark Kent

Definately.

Cut off on Lois and Clark.

INT-DAILY PLANET PERRY'S OFFICE-DAY

We see Perry sneezing and coughing. Pan to Cat walking in.

Cat Grant

Whoa, chief sounds like someones not feeling well.

Perry White

It just snook up on me. I was just feeling healthy as an ox and now. Achoo! Jesus!

He grabs a tissue. Cat walks over to him and feels his head.

Cat Grant

Perry your a little hot. Maybe you should go home early.

Perry White

Me leave. Then who would run the Planet, Lois. Perry White fall to a common cold I think not.(sneezes)

Cat Grant

Stop being stubborn Chief and get some rest.

Perry White

Achoo!(coughs)Fine.

Perry gets up and walks out.

EXT-OUTSIDE PARKING LOT-DAY

We see Prankster and Tommy under the hood of Perry's car. Pranster shut the hood.

Prankster

Okay Perry, I hope you have a safe ride home.(laughs)

Tommy laughs with him. Pan to Prankster looking at him and Tommy stops laughing. They walk off.

CUT TO:

INT-OLD TOY FACTORY-DAY

We see Lex and Jimmy. Jimmy is angry.

Jimmy Olsen(angery)

Whats the hell is this Lex? You calling me out of the blue. How did you even get my number?

Lex Luthor

I have my ways, Jimmy. But that issue is not important.

Jimmy Olsen

What the hell do you want Luthor?

Lex Luthor

As I recall six years ago, I'm helped a certain photographer keep his girlfriend out of federal prison.

Jimmy Olsen

And?

Lex Luthor

Its time to collect.

Cut off on Lex smiling snisterly.

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT II]

EXT-METROPOLIS BRIDGE-DAY

We see Perry driving. He passes a turn.

INT-PERRY'S CAR-DAY

Perry White

Crap! I missed the turn.(coughs)

Perry presses the breaks but they won't work.

Perry White

What the hell?

He continues to press the breaks.

EXT-METROPOLIS BRIDGE-DAY

We see a sign that says closed road.

Pan to the view of Perry's front window shield. We see Perry worried. Pan to the car breaking through the road closed sign.

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET-DAY

We see Lois and Clark in with Jimmy at the same time.

Clark Kent

Hey Jimmy. You okay?

Jimmy Olsen(lying)

I'm fine C.K.

Lois Lane

Where'd you go?

Jimmy Olsen

No where important.

Cat approaches them.

Lois Lane

Where's Perry? We hit a stunk on the Old Toy Factory.

Cat Grant

Perry had to leave. He had a bad cold.

Clark Kent

Cold? He was just fine earlier.

Lois Lane(jokingly)

Cat did you give Perry the cuties?

Cat Grant

Ha! Ha! Funny Lois.

Pan to Clark's eardrum as we hear Perry cussing.

Clark Kent

I have an arrand to run.

Clark runs out of the Planet. Pan to Lois and Cat confused.

CUT TO:

EXT-METROPOLIS BRIDGE-DAY

We see the bridge incomplete. Perry's car drives over the edge. Pan to a red and blue blur(Superman). Superman catches the car before it hits the water. He places it on the bridge. Perry gets out the car sneezing.

Perry White

Thanks Superman(coughs).

Superman

What happened, Mr. White?

Perry White

I don't know. I missed my turn and tried to turn back but my breaks wouldn't work. Next thing I know I'm going over the edge of bridge.

Superman x-rays Perry's car and notices the breaks had been cut.

Superman

No wonder you breaks wouldn't work they've been cut.

Perry White

What? How?

Superman

I think someone's trying to kill you Mr. White.

Zoom in on Perry's shocked face. Pan to police arriving with ambulances and Chloe. Chloe gets out of the car and approaches Superman and Perry.

Chloe Sullivan

What happened?

Perry White

Someone cut my breaks. I was nearly killed if wasn't for Superman catching my car.

Chloe Sullivan

Who would want to kill you, Perry?

Perry White

I don't know but I will find out.

Perry walks off coughing.

Superman

We have to find out whats going on? Whose trying to kill Perry.

Chloe Sullivan

He was a reporter, he may have a lot of enemies.

Superman

We have to find out which enemy that is.

Superman takes off into the air.

INT-PERRY'S OFFICE-DAY

We see Lois, Jimmy, and Cat with Perry.

Lois Lane

Who would want to kill you Perry?

Perry White

Anyone. As you know I was a great reporter.

Clark Kent

Any criminals you put away recently get out.

Perry White

I don't know. Haven't really kept tabs on them. You and Lois check that out. Their should be some old records around here somewhere.

Lois Lane

Were on it, chief. Don't worry Clark and I won't let anything happen to you.

Clark Kent

Thats right chief, me and Lois are on the case.

Perry White

I want Superman with you two. Find away to get in touch with him.(coughs)

Lois and Clark

Got it.

Lois and Clark walk out the office. Pan to Jimmy who is staring off into space. Pan to Cat concerned.

Cat Grant

Jimmy, you okay?

Jimmy Olsen

Fine.

Jimmy walks out. Pan to Cat and Perry worried.

INT-DAILY PLANET CENTRAL OFFICE-DAY

We see Lois and Clark going through papers. Pan to Chloe walking in. Pan to Chloe walking in.

Chloe Sullivan

What are you guys doing?

Clark Kent

Going through records of criminals Perry helped put away.

Lois Lane

And its pretty long list cuz. It longer than Club Atlantis.

Pan to a reporter answering the phone and his facial expression is terrorfied.

Lois Lane

Whats up Ron?

Ron Troupe

Anonymous call, say its a bomb in the Daily Planet.

Pan to Chloe, Lois, and Clark worried.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT III]

INT-DAILY PLANET-DAY

We see Swat sweeping the planet. Pan to Lois and Chloe.

Lois Lane

Okay. First step remain calm. Don't lose control. Thats what the general always says.

Chloe Sullivan

Are you okay there Lois? It could just be a bomb threat.

Lois Lane

Hey, I'm not panicking, I'm just anxious.

Chloe Sullivan

Anxious, Well. I'm going to see if I can trace back the call.

Pan to Superman zipping in.

Lois Lane

Superman.

Superman

I heard about the bomb. I'm here to help.

Lois Lane

With your x-ray vision it wouldn't be hard for you to find the bomb.

Superman x-rays the whole office.

Perry White

Did you find anything?

Superman

No, the bomb isn't in here.

Superman looks to Perry's office. Lois notices

Lois Lane

You don't think.

Superman walks to Perry's office as Lois, Chloe, Perry and swat follow.

INT-PERRY'S OFFICE-DAY

We see Superman searching Perry's office with his x-ray vission. He finds a box addresses to Perry. Superman grabs the box. Pan to the others anxious. Superman opens the box revealing a bomb. It ticks zero. It explodes and smokes surronds them. All of them begin coughing with the exception of Superman. He inhales all of the smoke. We see Lois, Perry and the Swat team shocked. Pan to see a board of Perry smiling with a sign that says "Congratulations, Perry White from the Pranskter"

Superman

Prankster?

Lois Lane

Sounds like something from a cartoon. You ever heard of him Perry.

Perry White

No. What in the blazes is going on here?

Lois Lane

I somehow thin this, the note, someone cutting your breaks are connected to the Prankster.

Superman

The problem is who is the Prankster.

Chloe Sullivan

Wait.(looks over the records)Oswald Hubert Loomis was just released from Rickers.

Superman

Oswald maybe the suspect. I'm going to go check it out.

Chloe Sullivan

I'm going to find something on Oswald in our data base.

Pan to Jimmy walking in.

Jimmy Olsen

Listen chief I'm not feeling to well so I'm going to head home. I'm sorry I won't make it tonight.

Chloe Sullivan

Are you okay, Jimmy?

Jimmy Olsen

I'm fine Chlo. I'm just going to go home and get some rest.

Jimmy walks out. Pan to Lois and Chloe worried.

Lois Lane

Something is definately up with him.

Pan to Clark walking in.

Lois Lane

Geez Smallville, Where have you been?

Clark Kent

I went to call Swat.

Lois Lane

Did you forget Chloe was here?

Clark Kent

What happened?

Lois Lane

What happened...A life sized Perry White board. Soon to be available with every issue of the Daily Planet.

Lois smiles at Perry.

Perry White

(smirks) Oswald Loomis, I want you to find out his whereabouts. I think he's still holding grudge on me.

Clark Kent(looks to the board)

Prankster?

Lois Lane

It may be Oswald. Let's get to work Smallville no more lolligaging.

Clark Kent

What are you going to do Cheif?

Perry White

I'm going to get ready for this Reporter of the Decade cermony.

Lois Lane

Don't worry Clark and I won't let Pranster ruin your ceremony night.

Perry nods. Lois and Clark walk out.

INT-CENTER OFFICE-EVENING

We see Lois and Clark walking out of Perry's office.

Lois Lane

Alright Smallville, lets get to finding this Prankster.

Clark Kent

We can check the police record, see what Chloe found.

Lois Lane

Right. Just what I was thinking Smallville.

INT-CHLOE'S OFFICE-EVENING

We see Chloe at her desk on her computer. Pan to Lois and Clark walking in.

Lois Lane

Hey cuz did you find out anything?

Chloe Sullivan

Yup. Oswald Hubert Loomis. Arrested for trying to kill Carter Jackson.

Clark Kent

Wait whose Carter Jackson?

Chloe Sullivan

He was a comedian. It says here that him Oswald were competeing together to get their own comedy sitcom.

Lois Lane

Let me guess, Carter won.

Chloe Sullivan

Yup. You guessed right.

Lois Lane

Where does Perry fit into all of this.

Chloe Sullivan

Well Perry was the reporter on the case. Thanks to him he intervening with Loomis killing Carter.

Clark Kent

Enough reason to get even with Perry.

Lois Lane

All we need to do now is find out Where Prankster is.

Chloe Sullivan

That might not be hard to find.

Clark Kent

You have and idea Where he might be?

Chloe Sullivan

Abandon Warehouse on Siegel St.

Lois Lane

What makes you think hes there?

Clark Kent

Thats where he tried to kill Carter.

Chloe Sullivan

Exactly.

Lois Lane

Why goto the same place you got caught at? He's not bright is he?

Clark kent

Unless he doesn't care about getting caught as long as he gets-

Lois Lane

Perry.

Chloe Sullivan

We should get ready for tonight. I'm give my badge up that Loomis will be there.

Clark Kent

You guys go ahead. I'm check at the warehouse.

Lois Lane

I should go. Your the presenter tonight. It will hurt Perry that your not there.

Clark Kent

Right. You go but I don't want you to go alone. Call Jimmy.

Chloe Sullivan

I tried calling Jimmy, he's not answering. I don't know what's going on with him.

Lois Lane

I'll be fine Smallville don't worry.

She places her hand on his shoulder. Then she walks out.

Clark Kent(to Chloe)

I'll go as Superman and make sure she'll be okay.

Chloe Sullivan

Make sure you hurry present to award to Perry.

Clark Kent

Don't worry.

He winks at her and supersppeds out of her office.

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET-NIGHT

We see The Prankster walking in with Tommy dressed in tuxs.

The Prankster(fixing his tux)

Alright Mr. White your great night is going to end with a bang.

He laughs. Pan to Tommy looking at him terrofied.

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT IV]

INT-DAILY PLANET OFFICE-NIGHT

We see The Prankster by the catering table. He picks up a shrimp and eats it. Pan to Tommy walking up to him

Tommy

So whats the plan Prankster?

The Prankster

The moment Perry recieves his award I'm going to trigger the bomb planted on it.

Tommy

But how did you get it on the award?

Prankster

Tommy, who do you think orchestrated this while ordeal. Reward of the Decade. As if, now Tommy lets make way the ceremony is going to begin soon and you don't want to miss that.

Tommy and Prankster head to the Stadium.

CUT TO:

INT-ABANDON WAREHOUSE-NIGHT

We see Lois looking around the warehouse. Pan to Superman zipping in. Lois turns to see him.

Lois Lane

Superman. What are you doing here?

Superman

Clark sent me. I thought I'll look for clues to Prankster's plans.

Lois Lane

He sent you to check up on me.

Superman

Guilty as charge.

Lois Lane

Well I'm fine he doesn't have to worry.

Superman

He's not the only one, Lois. I worry about you too.

Lois Lane

Have I gave you a reason to worry Superman?

Superman

Twice, Corben and Toyman.

Lois Lane

Little fenders no biggie. Anyway this place seems empty. I doubt anyones here.

Superman use his x-ray vision. Lois looks at him.

Lois Lane

I was wonder ing something Superman.

Superman

What's that Lois?

Lois Lane

Do you ever get lonely? I mean you said your the last of your race.

Superman

Sometimes.

Lois gets closer to him.

Lois Lane

Thats sad.

Superman

Its not that big of a deal Lois, I'm okay.

Lois Lane

But to be alone, it has to hurt Superman.

They get closer to each other their about to kiss until Superman notices a blueprint.

Superman

Check this out Lois.

Superman brushes past Lois and grabs the blueprint. Lois shakes off the moment.

Lois Lane(disappointed)

What is it?

Superman

It was a set up Lois, everything. The reporter of the decade a sham. Theirs bomb on the award. Once Perry accepts it-

Lois Lane

We have to get their quick.

Superman grabs Lois and takes off out of the ceiling window.

INT-DAILY PLANET CENTER OFFICE-NIGHT

We see Chloe, Perry, and Cat on the stadium sitting in chairs dressed casually. Pan to the crowd of reporters and fans. Pan to Prankster smiling evily. Pan to Perry worried.

Perry White

Where's Clark?

Chloe Sullivan

He must got caught up with the story. I'll present it if you don't mind.

Perry White

That will be fine Chloe.

Chloe stands up and approaches the podium.

Chloe Sullivan

Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, were here tonight to honor one of the influencial reporters of the decade, Perry White. Back in my journalist days Perry White was one of the reporter who inspired me. He was willing to do anything for a story as was I. Tonight he deserves this award. Ladies and gentlemen, Reporter of the Decade Perry White.

The audience applauds as Perry approaches the stadium and Chloe kisses him on the cheek and gives him the award.

Perry White

I would like to thank Ms. Sullivan and-

Pan to Prankster standing up.

Pranskter

Your dead Perry! Vengeance is mine!

Pan to Perry shocked.

Perry White

Oswald!

Pan to Pransterl pulling out a denonator. Pan to Superman flying through the window. He grabs Prankster and crushes the denonator.

Superman

I don't think so. Your pranking days are over. Back to Rikers is where your going.

Pan to Lois on the stadium.

Perry White

What's going on?

Lois Lane

It was all a sham Perry. The award everything. Set up by Oswald aka Prankster. By the way that name sucks.

Superman hands him over to the police. Pan to Tommy walking out the back.

Prankster

This isn't over.

Cop 1

Yeah whatever buddy. You have the right to remain silent.

He drags him out the planet. Pan to Lois approaching Superman.

Lois Lane(to Superman)

We make a great team don't you say?

Superman

I can honestly say it wasn't that bad, Lois.

Superman smiles at Lois and takes off into the air through the window. Pan to Lois smirking.

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT V]

INT-DAILY PLANET-NIGHT

We see Perry on the stadium sitting in the chair. Pan to Clark walking in.

Clark Kent

Chief. I'm really sorry I didn't show up on time.

Perry White

Its okay kid. I know you were worried about Lois. Chloe filled me in. Just like you, trying to be the hero. Don't ever change, kid.

Clark Kent

I heard it was sham. But your still Reporter of the Decade in my book Perry.

Perry White

Thanks Clark. I should be getting home. Alice worries alot.

He gets up and walks towards Clark. He pats him on the back and walks out. Pan to Chloe walking in.

Chloe Sullivan

Superman saves the day once again.

Clark Kent

I let Perry down Chloe. He wanted me there.

Chloe Sullivan

You saved his life Clark, remember that. No more guilt trips, we don't need that anymore from Clark Kent.

Clark Kent

(smirks)Okay Chlo. Hows Jimmy?

Chloe Sullivan

I called him again and left a message. He never called back. I'm really starting to get worried.

Clark Kent

I'm sure Jimmy will come around.

Chloe Sullivan

He better or my right hook is going to come around on him.

Clark smirks. Chloe kisses him on the cheek.

Chloe Sullivan

Goodnight Clark.

Pan to Chloe leaving as Lois walks in.

Lois Lane

See ya Cuz.

Lois walks towards Clark."DAUGHTRY WHAT ABOUT NOW"is playing in the background.

Clark Kent

Look I know you said not to go but I was worried.

Lois Lane

I know. Your good friend Clark, you always have been.

Pan to Clark bewildered. Pan to Lois walking over to the stadium and sits on the edge.

Clark Kent

What about being partners?

Lois Lane

Look Smallville. I'm past all that now. You had your reasons for leaving, I get that. I wish you'll tell me but I'll wait. But the point is you always been there for me no matter what.

Clark Kent

Is this coming form Lois Lane? Are you an alien?

Lois Lane

Ha. Funny Smallville.

Clark sits next to her.

Clark Kent

So were friends now?

Lois Lane

Don't tell anyone if you won't.

Clark smirks. Lois punches him in the arm playfully.

CUT TO:

INT-JIMMY'S APARTMENT-NIGHT

We see Jimmy on the phone talking with someone while on the computer.

Jimmy Olsen

Yeah. I've found it. Its in Hong Kong, China.

Cut off on Jimmy hanging the phone up depressed. The song ends.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]

PRODUCER  
TERENCE JORDAN  
SUPERMAN CHARACTERS CREATED BY  
JERRY SIEGEL AND JOE SHUSTER


	9. 109 Unidentified

Man of Steel

109 Unidentified

Written by Terence Jordan

[TEASER]

EXT-LEXCORP-DAY

(We get a view of the Lexcorp sign)

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP LEX'S OFFICE-DAY

We see Lex putting important documents in his briefcase. Pan to Tess Mercer walking in.

Lex Luthor

Is the Jet to Hong Kong ready?

Mercy

Yes sir. Still I wonder Whats in Hong Kong the great Lex Luthor seeks.

Lex Luthor

Thats not your concern Mercy. I trust I can leave the company in your hands while I'm gone.

Mercy

You have before.

Lex Luthor

This is your chance prove yourself than you'll be in Detroit. Don't disappoint me.

Lex walks out. Pan to Mercy smiling.

CUT TO:

INT-LEVEL 33.1-DAY

We see Tess walking through double doors. Pan to Scientist walking around talking to each other. Tss approaches a Professor.

Mercy

I'm here to hear the progress of Project Soldier.

Professor

Yes Ms. Mercer, right this way.

The Professor leads her down a hallway until the arrive in front a door with the number 271 on it. The Professor opens the door. They walk in.

INT-ROOM 271-DAY

Tess and the Professor enter. Pan to the view of the room. We see lab tables and equipments. Pan to a containment pod.

Mercy

So Whats the status Professor?

Professor

Well Ms. Mercer. I just injected him with the serum. His vital signs are still vital. But I worry.

Mercy

Why is that Professor?

Professor

That if this is really necessary. This is a human being were talking about.

Mercy

I'm not interested in your morals Professor. This serum can benefit Lexcorp, the Army, Airforce, Navy and etc.

Professor

At extent of his life?

Mercy

Just do your job Professor. I hate to lose someone of your calibur.

Tess Mercer walks out. Pan to the worried Professor. He walks out the lab. Pan to the Containment Pod. We see the face of an African American male with his eyes closed. Camera zooms in on his face.

Cut off as his eyes pop open looking around the area.

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

STARRING

TOM WELLING...CLARK KENT/SUPERMAN

MICHAEL ROSENBAUM...LEX LUTHOR

ERICA DURANCE...LOIS LANE

MICHAEL MCKEAN...PERRY WHITE

AARON ASHMORE...JIMMY OLSEN

SOPHIA BUSH...CAT GRANT

ALLISON MACK...CHLOE SULLIVAN

GUEST STARRING

CASSIDY FREEMAN...TESS MERCER

DAVID BANNER...SUPER SOLDIER

[ACT I]

INT-LOIS'S APARTMENT-MORNING

We hear knocking at the door. Pan to Lois answering it.

Lois Lane

Smallville?

Clark Kent

Hey partner, thought you might want a cup of coffee before we head to the office.

Lois Lane

Okay. I can do for a cup of joe.

CUT TO:

INT-COFFEE SHOP-MORNING

We see Lois and Clark walking in.

Lois Lane

Tell me something Smallville, Do you know what's going on with Jimmy?

Clark Kent

I don't know but it has Chloe very upset.

Lois Lane

What if its another girl?

Clark Kent

I don't think so Lois.

Lois Lane

I mean look at the signs Smallville, distant, not answering his phone calls. Definately another girl.

Clark Kent

Do you honestly think Jimmy will cheat on Chloe?

Lois Lane

You got a point Smallville. He doesn't have the guts. Cause I'll breaking his neck in three places.

Clark looks at her like she's crazy. Pan to Jimmy walking in.

Clark Kent

Speaking of Jimmy.

Lois turns around.

Lois Lane

Wonder What he' doing here?

Clark Kent(bluntly)

I don't know Lois, maybe getting coffee.

Lois looks at Clark annoyed. Pan to Jimmy getting a phone call.

Jimmy Olsen

Hello. What do you want Lex? I told you where the Talisman is.

Pan to Clark using his super hearing listening to the conversation.

Jimmy Olsen

Oh you want the exact location. I don't get what a piece of stone can do for you. But after this I'm done with you.

Jimmy hangs up. Pan to Clark upset. Lois looks at him.

Lois Lane

Whats the matter Smallville is the coffe too hot for you. Do you want me to cool it down for you?

Clark Kent

Maybe its hot enough to burn your tongue out.

Clark smiles to her.

Lois Lane

How I miss our banter.

Cut off on Lois and Clark smiling at each other.

INT-DAILY PLANET-MORNING

We see Lois, Clark, and Jimmy walking in. Clark looks to Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen

Whats up with the look C.K?

Clark Kent

Nothing. Just wondering if your okay. Chloe is worried about you.

Jimmy Olsen

I'm fine C.K. I'll give Chloe a call.

Jimmy walks off. Pan to Clark's eardrum as we hear police sirens ambulances, gun fire, and scream of people. Clark runs out.

Lois Lane

Clark?

INT-DOWNTOWN-MORNING

We see the African American male from Level 33.1 flipping over cars. Pan to the police officers shooting at him. Pan to Chloe firing shots. Pan to Superman landing next to Chloe.

Superman

Whats going on Chloe?

Chloe Sullivan(reloading)

Appeared out of nowhere and started terrorizing the city.

Superman

I see if I can reason with him. Theirs no need for anyone to get hurt.

Chloe Sullivan

Becareful Clark. He's alot stronger than an average human.

Superman flies towards him.

Superman

Alright settle down and lets talk reasonably.

He looks at Superman skeptically.

Superman

Who are you?

Super Soldier

I don't know! I don't know who I am! Do you!

Superman

Calm down. No one has to get hurt. Maybe we can find out who you are.

Super Soldier

Your talking but I hear no answers.

Super Soldier picks up a car and throws it at Superman. The force knocks him back into police cars. Pan to the officer dodging out the way. Superman removes the rumbles off of himself. He looks to Super Soldier sternly. Pan to Super Soldier.

Super Soldier

You want more Boy Scout.

Pan to Chloe worried.

Cut off on Chloe.

CUT TO:

INT-LEVEL 33.1

We see the Professor walking in. Pan to through the area as we see bodies of Scientist and broken equipment. Electric spark fly everywhere.

Professor

What in God name?

The Professor walks down the hallway to room 271. He notices the pod opened brokenly.

Professor

Dear God.

He takes out his cellphone and dials a number.

Professor(terrorfied)

Ms. Mercer we have a problem.

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT II]

INT-DAILY PLANET-MORNING

We see Perry running out of his office.

Perry White

Lois! Clark! I just got word Superman and a super human are duking it out downtown. I want you guys on it.

Lois Lane

What? Come on Jimmy.

Pan to Jimmy on the computer.

Jimmy Olsen

I'm right behind you Lois.

Pan to Lois grabbing Jimmy by the arm dragging him out.

Lois Lane

Right behind me means right behind me, Jimmy.

CUT TO:

INT-LEVEL 33.1-MORNING

We see Tess Mercer walking in. Her facial expression is shock.

Professor

As you can see the Super Soldier has escaped.

Mercy

Where is he now?

Professor

I just got a phone call that he's fighting Superman downtown.

Mercy

What are you waiting for? Lets get going. I don't want to miss this.

Professor

He can kill innocent people.

Mercy

Or he can kill Superman which means that he'll be unstoppable and that will be very beneficial.

Professor

And hows that?

Mercy

Think about all the Military Branches wanting this serum. It will put Lexcorp as the most powerful corporation. Now lets hurry.

CUT TO:

EXT-DOWNTOWN-MORNING

We see Superman flying torpedo style towards Super Soldier, hitting him in the chest. Which causes him to slide on his back causing a dent in the road.

Superman

Look! We don't have to do this.

Pan to Lois and Jimmy arriving.

Lois Lane

Get your camera Jimmy.

Jimmy takes out his camera. Pan back to the battle.

Super Soldier

Your in my way!

He picks up a car. Pan to Superman using his heat vision. He burns a circle around Super Soldier causing him to fall underground. The car drops over the hole. Pan to Lois and Chloe approaching.

Lois Lane

Where is he?

Superman uses his x-ray vision.

Superman

Lead.

Pan to a billboard about to fall on a lady and her son. Pan to the crowd grasping. Pan to Superman grabbing the billboard and places back together using his heat vision. Pan to the crowd clapping. Superman walks over to Chloe.

Chloe Sullivan

We have to find him before he kills someone.

Superman

I agree but I still would like to reason with him.

Lois Lane

Reason with him?

Superman

He's confused Lois. He doesn't know who he is. It looks like he's looking for answers.

Chloe Sullivan

You just tried to reason with him. He didn't listen, I have a city to protect I'm bringing him down.

Chloe walks off. Pan to Lois puzzled.

Lois Lane

She seemed pretty determined, thats my cousin for you. I have to find this guy. Get an interview with him, help find who he is.

Superman

Its too dangerous. Do me a favor Lois, don't get involved.

Superman takes off into the air.

Lois Lane

Man he sounds like Clark.

Cut off on Lois.

INT-DAILY PLANET-NOON

We see Perry, Jimmy, Lois and Clark staring at the pictures of Super Soldier.

Lois Lane

Who do you think this guy is?

Clark Kent

I don't know but by the looks of it he doesn't know who he is either.

Perry White

I want you to find out who this guy is. Help bring this guy down before more innocent people get hurt.

Clark Kent

I have an odd feeling that Lex is behind this.

Lois Lane

What makes you think its Lex's doing?

Clark Kent

It fits right up his alley. I say we take a trip to Lexcorp.

Jimmy's phone rings. Jimmy answers and walks off.

Clark Kent

I'll be back Lois.

Pan to Jimmy walking in the conference room.

INT-CONFERENCE ROOM-NOON

Jimmy Olsen

What is it Lex? I told you I'm done.

Lex Luthor(on the phone)

Now Jimmy. Really consider the position your in or the position Chloe's in.

Jimmy Olsen

Fine. What do you want?

Lex Luthor(on the phone)

Good move James. Now What temple is the Talisman located?

Jimmy Olsen

Temple 7. I've located it this morning. Now are we done?

Lex Luthor(on the phone)

For now.

Jimmy hangs up upset. Pan to Clark standing in the door way.

Clark Kent

Was that Lex?

Jimmy Olsen

What are you like eavesdropping?

Clark Kent(concerned)

Whats going on Jimmy?

Jimmy Olsen

Nothing that concerns you. Stay out of if C.K.

Jimmy brushes past Clark as Lois enters.

Lois Lane(concerned)

What's going on Smallville?

Clark Kent

I don't know. I say we get to Lexcorp.

Lois Lane

Right with you partner.

Cut off on Lois and Clark walking out the conference room.

INT-LEXCORP-NOON

We see Tess Mercer on the phone.

Mercy

Listen, Professor I want him sendated and brought back. You better find a way or don't bother coming back.

Pan to Lois and Clark entering.

Mercy

Lois and Clark I was wondering when I'll see you again.

Lois Lane

Where's baldy we got a couple questiong for him.

Mercy

If your refering to Mr. Luthor he's out of town on business. I'm in charge of his affairs while I'm gone.

Lois Lane

Oh thats great. Maybe you can answer the questions since your are his pet.

Pan to Tess scolding Lois.

Clark Kent

Do you know anything about this?

He shows Tess a picture of the Super Soldier?

Mercy

What makes you think I know about something like this. He looks like a monster that needs to be tammed.

Clark kent

We know Luthorcorp did experiments like this before.

Mercy

Do those glasses just deocorate your face the signs says Lexcorp.

Clark Kent

Lexcorp is nothing but an offspring.

Mercy(looks at the pictures)

This is not in our job description. Looks like a job for Superman.

She looks at Clark sternly. Lois senses the tension between the two.

Lois Lane

Let's go Smallville. She doesn't know anything.

Lois drags Clark out.

CUT TO:

INT-LOIS'S CAR-NOON

Lois is in drivers seat with Clark in the passengers side.

Lois Lane

What the hell was that about Clark? You two look like your about to bite each others heads off.

Clark Kent

Its nothing Lois.

Lois Lane

Didn't seem like nothing.

Cut off on Lois and Clark.

INT-BAR-NIGHT

We see Super Soldier at the bar. Pan to the Professor walking up to him.

Professor

Its time you comeback.

Super Soldier

I'm not going anywhere with you.

Professor

If you come with me I can give you the answers you've been seeking.

Super Soldier stands up and grabs him by the throat. Pan to the people gasping.

Super Soldier

You'll tell me now.

The Professor stabs him with a needle.

The Professor

Relax. Relax.

Super Soldier

Your going to regret that.

Super Soldier snaps his neck. Pan to the people screaming and running out.

Cut off as Super Soldier walks out the bar and people screaming.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT III]

INT-BAR-NIGHT

We see Chloe standing over the body of the Professor. Pan to an officer approaching her.

Officer

I just got a description from the bartender. Its sounds like our guy from this morning.

Chloe Sullivan

Okay. I want a perimeter around Metropolis. Road Blocks, chopper, and Swat team underground in the sewers. We have to catch this guy.

Pan to Lois and Clark entering the bar.

Lois Lane(noticing the body)

Chloe, Whats going on?

Chloe Sullivan

Our Super Soldier strikes again.

Clark Kent

Are you sure he did this?

Chloe Sullivan

The Bartender gave an accurate description of the assilant.

Clark Kent

Whose the victim?

Chloe Sullivan

Professor Adam Kane. He's a Lexcorp employee.

Lois Lane

Thats weair. A Lexcorp Professor in a bar where the Super Soldier is. Concidence? I think their connected. What if Lex is bringing back that experiment form that dam seven years ago.

Chloe Sullivan

You two find that out. I have to find this guy and stop him.

Lois Lane

Don't you see Chloe, if I'm right this guy is just a victim. Like Wes.

Clark Kent

Lois may be right. He could be a victim. Maybe theirs a way to reason with him.

Chloe Sullivan

How do you suppose we do that?

Clark kent

Find out who this guy really is?

Chloe Sullivan

Fine. We'll do it your way but lets hurry. I don't want another body turning up. Now how do you suppose we find out who he is.

Lois Lane

That where you come in handy cuz. We need your hacking expertise.

Chloe Sullivan

Whoa, slow down. I haven't hacked in years.

Lois Lane

Its time you return to your roots.

Clark smirks. Cut off on Lois, Clark, and Chloe.

INT-LEXCORP-NIGHT

We see Tess Mercer on the cellphone.

Mercy

i see, so the Professor was killed. The project is becoming a liability. I want it terminated.

Cut off on Mercy hanging up upsettingly.

INT-CHLOE'S OFFICE-NIGHT

We see Chloe on her computer while Lois and Clark watching the what she's doing.

Chloe Sullivan

Okay. I'm taking the pictures Jimmy took. If I could match the face we may get a name of the Super Soldier.

After of couple of minutes a picture pops up of Super Soldier wit data information.

Lois Lane

Albert Klein?

Clark Kent

Says here that he was an Air Force soldier.

Chloe Sullivan

Wife and two daughters. Carla, Liz and Amanda. But it says here that he's dead. Killed in Iraq.

Clark Kent

How?

Chloe Sullivan

Doesn't say. It does say that he was from Metropolis. But if he's dead how is he alive now?

Lois Lane

Isn't obvious Lexcorp. They did samething with Wes.

Clark Kent

Where did he stay in Metropolis Chloe?

Chloe Sullivan

Apartment 331 on River St.

Lois Lane

He might be there. I'm going to go alone on this Smallville.

Chloe Sullivan

I'm going to send Swat.

Lois Lane

No. Let me go alone.

Clark Kent

Have yo lost your mind Lois? Its too dangerous.

Chloe Sullivan

Clark's right. He already killed a professor?

Lois Lane

I don't know what it is but I feel I can connect with him.

Clark Kent

How's that Lois? You don't know him!

Lois Lane

I need the both of you to trust me.

She walks out. Pan to Chloe and Clark.

Chloe Sullivan

I'm sending Swat.

Clark Kent

I'll watch Lois closely as Superman.

Cut off on Chloe and Clark.

INT-APT 331-NIGHT

We see Super Soldier standing in center of the apartment. Pan to his face as he's trying to remember.

Super Soldier

This place. It seems familiar.

We hear children laughter in a past tense. Pan to Lois walking in. Super Soldier turns to look at her.

Super Soldier

What are you doing here! Who are you!

Lois Lane

Calm down. I want to help you Albert.

Super Soldier

Albert?

Lois Lane

Its your name.

Super Soldier

Why are you trying to help me?

Lois Lane

I know Lex did this to you. He did it something like this to an old friend of mine.

Super Soldier

This place. Its like it called out to me. Like I knew to come here. Feels like home.

Lois Lane

Thats because it was. You, your wife Carla, and two daughters Liz and Amanda used to live here.

Super Soldier

Carla, Liz, and Amanda.

He smiles. We see red infared beams pointing at his chest. Lois notices. A shatter is heard and bullet hits his arm. Super Soldier falls to the ground in agony. He looks to Lois angery.

Super Soldier

You set me up!

Lois Lane

No I didn't! Albert calm down.

Super Soldier

Don't call me that!

He runs towards Lois and grabs her. He jumps out the window as a group of mysterious troops in black breaks the door down. Pan to a troop dialing a number.

Troop 1

He got away....Understood.

Cut off as he hangs up.

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT IV]

INT-APT 331-NIGHT

We see Superman entering the apartment through the window. Pan through the apartment damaged.

Superman

Lois!

Mercy

She's not here Superman. Albert has her.

Superman(turns to face her)

You've known who he was, all this time.

Mercy

Yes. Project Super Soldier was an expirement with a serum that enhances human capabality. It was meant for military or any alien threat.

Superman

Now look what happened downtown almost destroyed. One of your employees dead from your mixtakes.

Mercy

I know but you have to stop him now. He's lost control. He will kill Lois and I know you don't want that. Now do you Superman?

Superman

I will not kill him he's still a human being.

Mercy

He's just a clone. He's not the real Alber Klein. Albert died in Iraq years ago.

Superman

But how?

Mercy

Doesn't matter. What matters is that you stop him.

Superman

Clone or not. I won't kill him.

Superman flies out the window. Pan to Mercy smirking.

EXT-CEMETERY-NIGHT

We see Super Soldier and Lois standing over a grave.

Lois Lane

Why did you bring me here?

Super Soldier

I don't know. I just was compelled to. I don't understand it!

Lois Lane

Calm down okay. We can figure this out.

Pan to Super Soldier dusting off the grave. Pan to the view of the grave as it says"ALBERT KLEIN BELOVED HUSBAND AND FATHER. A TRUE AMERICAN SOLDIER"

Super Soldier

I don't get it. If I'm dead how I am here?

Lois Lane

It was amazing a mixtake. Lexcorp lied and took your body and experimented on you.

Super Soldier punches a hole in the ground and pulls out an casket.

Lois Lane

What are you doing?

Super Soldier opens the casket revealing a skeleton body in a blue suit.

Super Soldier

That suppose to be me?

Lois Lane(shocked)

Its a mixtake.

Superman(landing next to Lois)

Afraid not Lois.

Lois Lane

Superman?

Super Soldier

What are you doing here?

Superman

Calm down. I'm here to help. The real Albert Klein died in Iraq years ago. Lexcorp took your DNA and cloned you. They used you for an experiment with serum. You were going to be Military's ultimate weapon.

Super Soldier

No! Doesn't makes sense! You die!

Superman

I'm not lying Albert.

Super Soldier

Don't call me that!

He picks up the casket and throws it as Superman. Superman pushes Lois out the way. The casket hits Superman knocking him back. Superman sky rockets towards him and punches him in the face.

Superman

You have to calm down. This fighting is pointless.

Super Soldier

No to me. I'm going to kill you.

Superman

Don't do this. It doesn't have to be this way.

Super Soldier runs towards him wildly. Several guns shots is fired. Pan to Super Soldier with bullet holes in his chest and stomach.

Super Soldier falls to his knees. He looks at Lois. Pan to Lois shocked and sadden. Pan to Tess Mercer and troops.

Mercy

We'll take it from here Superman.

The troops grab the body.

Superman(stepping up)

No I won't let you take him.

Lois Lane(stepping up next to Superman)

I won't either. Think you can take me and him.

Mercy

I suggest both of you stand down. This is Lexcorp property. Beside my troops here are carrying Kryptonite bullets.

Pan to Superman staring sternly.

Mercy

Thats right. I know your weakness Superman. So stand down(looks to Lois)Both of you.

The troops take the body and put it in a black van. Pan to Mercy who smirks at them. She walks over to the van and enters on the passenger side. Pan to Superman and Lois angery.

Cut off on Superman and Lois.

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT V]

INT-LEXCORP LEX'S OFFICE-DAY

We see Mercy sitting at Lex's desk. Pan to Lex entering with his brief case.

Lex Luthor

Comfortable?

Mercy

Lex. I was just keeping it warm for you.

Lex Luthor

So Ms. Mercer, how was everything?

Mercy

Great. A lot of work got done.

Lex Luthor(disappointed)

Minus the Super Soldier escaping wreaking havoc on Metropolis.

Mercy

I thought I could handle it.

Lex Luthor

But you let it escape. It nearly killed Lois Lane. Killed one of our employees, and gave Superman a reason to be even more suspicious. But to top it all off you end up terminating the project in front of Superman and Lois Lane.

Mercy

Lex, I'm sorry.

Lex Luthor

I don't want to hear your apologies. Lucky I stepped into don't slip up like this happen while your in Detroit.

Mercy

Your...your still letting me go?

Lex Luthor

Yes. I need you out of my way. I can't have you jeapordise my affairs.

Pan to an hurt Mercy.

Lex Luthor

You'll work at Luthorcorp as the ceo. But it won't be permanent. If you screw up Ms. Mercer your employment will be terminated. Now pack your things.

Mercy

Yes, Mr. Luthor.

Mercy walks out the office. Pan to Lex opening his briefcase taking out the Talisman. The song"HOWIE DAY TROUBLE IN HERE"playing in the background.

Cut off on Lex.

INT-DAILY PLANET-DAY

We see Lois, Clark, Perry, and Chloe.

Lois Lane

So thats it. Lexcorp just gets away with this.

Clark Kent

Lex always have way of escaping Justice.

Lois Lane

We can't let him escape it any longer. From now on Lexcorp is my main priority.

Perry White

Now settle down Lois. You can't just go rushing into things.

Chloe Sullivan

The chief is right. Going at a Luthor is dangerous.

Clark Kent

Alone it is. But with the combine team of Lois and Clark maybe can shut Lex down.

Lois Lane(smiles)

Smallville, showing a little spine. About time, plus we have Superman as well.

Pan to Jimmy walking in smiling. He approaches them.

Chloe Sullivan

Someone seem lot more chippier.

Jimmy Olsen

Its brand new day. I know I've been out it the past couple of days but I'm feeling whole lot better.

He kisses Chloe. Lois and Perry smile.

Lois Lane

Glad your feeling okay Jimmy.

Perry White

Me too kid.

Clark Kent

If you excuse me, I have an errand to run.

Clark walks out. Cut off on Lois, Jimmy, and Chloe's puzzled look.

INT-LEXCORP LEX'S OFFICE-DAY

We see Lex at this desk on his laptop. He looks up to see Superman.

Lex Luthor

Superman. What do I owe the pleasure.

Superman

Cut the crap Luthor. I know Level 33.1 is back in development.

Lex Luthor

I have no idea what your talking about.

Superman

The serum. Giving humans Super abilities. Your trying to build an army of Super Soldiers again.

Lex Luthor

Maybe Super Soldiers are needed to stop a potential threat. Like Alien invasion.

Superman

Who died and made you humanity's savior?

Lex Luthor

Who died and made you. You remember we talked of David and Galiath. David slained Galiath with a stone and I have a stone for you Superman.

Superman

I will stop you Lex. And whatever your doing.

Superman flies out the window. Pan to Lex taking out the Talisman examing it.

Cut off on Lex as the song ends.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER

TERENCE JORDAN

SUPERMAN CHARACTERS CREATED BY

JERRY SIEGEL AND JOE SHUSTER


	10. 110 Demon

Man of Steel

1.10 Demon

Written by Terence Jordan

[TEASER]

EXT-LEXCORP-NIGHT

We see the Lexcorp sign.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP LEX'S OFFICE-NIGHT

We see Lex staring out the window. Pan to Jimmy entering upset.

Jimmy Olsen

What the hell is this Lex? I thought we had a deal.

Lex Luthor

A deal isn't over until I have no use for you.

Jimmy Olsen

I'm done Luthor. Get someone else to be your flunky.

Lex Luthor

Now. Now. Jimmy, it will be a real shame if the DDS were to find out Ms. Sullivan was hacking a federal government mainframe.

Jimmy Olsen

I won't let you hold that over my head Lex.

Lex Luthor

You came to me six years ago seeking a favor. That took alot of pulls. All I need is one more favor Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen

Okay. What is that?

Lex walks to his desk and opens his briefcase. He pulls out the Talisman.

Lex Luthor

The problem is Jimmy I need a way to activate it.

Jimmy Olsen

Damn shame Lex. What does it have to do with me?

Lex Luthor

I need you to figure out how to activate it.

He tosses the Talisman to Jimmy. Jimmy examines it.

Jimmy Olsen

How am I suppose to do that?

Lex Luthor

Use that brain of your to figure it out Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen

Why not get one of your scientists?

Lex Luthor

I don't really trust them Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen

Some reason you trust me?

Lex Luthor

I trust you won't do anything to hurt Chloe.

Jimmy Olsen

What am I suppose to twirl it around? Some secret chant?

Open Sesame!

Lex Luthor(annoyed)

Does it look like a door Jimmy?

Jimmy Olsen

Arise!

The Talisman begins to shake and glow red. Jimmy lets it go as it floats in the air. Lex looks on intrigued. Pan to Jimmy worried. The light flashes and dispers. We a red demon like creature dressed in black leather. It appears to be nearly 7ft.

Demon

I am Blacan. Who has summon me?

Cut off on Blacan, Lex, and Jimmy.

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

STARRING

TOM WELLING...CLARK KENT/SUPERMAN

MICHAEL ROSENBAUM...LEX LUTHOR

ERICA DURANCE...LOIS LANE

MICHAEL MCKEAN...PERRY WHITE

AARON ASHMORE...JIMMY OLSEN

SOPHIA BUSH...CAT GRANT

ALLISON MACK...DETECTIVE CHLOE SULLIVAN

GUEST STARRING

MICHAEL CLARKE DUNCAN...BLACAN

[ACT I]

EXT-DAILY PLANET-NIGHT

We see view of the Daily Planet Globe spining.

INT-DAILY PLANET-NIGHT

We see Jimmy entering worried and scared. Pan to Lois and Clark concerned.

Lois Lane

Whoa. Jimmy looks like the IRS is after you.

Jimmy Olsen

Huh? What?

Clark Kent

Are you okay, Jimmy?

Jimmy Olsen

Its nothing, I'm fine.

Lois Lane

Are you sure Jimmy?

Jimmy Olsen

Positive.

Lois Lane

Alright. I'm going to head home.

Clark Kent

I'll walk you to your car.

Lois Lane

My own personal bodyguard. You don't have to Smallville.

Clark Kent

Its an honor Lois. I'll lay my life on the line for you.(smirks)

Lois rolls her eyes. They walk out the Planet. Cut off on Jimmy worried.

EXT-METROPOLIS-NIGHT

We see Blacan roaming the streets. Examining his surrondings. Pan to people staring at him awkwardly.

Blacan

This world is facinating. It will be perfect for me. It just needs a fix up.

A fireball forms in his left hand. Pan to people staring in fear. He throws the fireball into the building. The building catches on fire and collaspes. Pan to people running around panicking.

Blacan

Now lets begin the chaos.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP-NIGHT

We see Lex on the ground. He slowly opens his eyes. Lex gets up. He looks around for the Talisman and realizes its gone. Lex takes out his phone and dials a number.

Lex Luthor

Locate the Demon Blacan. Just look for something out of the ordinary.

Lex walks out of his office.

CUT TO:

INT-CHLOE SULLIVAN'S OFFICE-NIGHT

We see Chloe packing her things. Pan to an officer walking in. Pan to Chloe sighing.

Officer

I know your heading out but theirs a situation.

Chloe Sullivan

What kind of Situation?

CUT TO:

EXT-MIDTOWN METROPOLIS-NIGHT

We see Firefighters and citizens. Pan to Chloe arriving. Chloe gets out of her car and approaches a Firefighter.

Chloe Sullivan

What happened here?

Firefighter

We don't know how the fire started. But their were remains found from ten bodies.

Chloe Sullivan

What? How?

Firefighter

Like we said Detective Sullivan, we don't know.

Pan to Superman landing next to Chloe.

Superman

What's going on here?

Firefighter

Well if isn't Superman pretty late aren't you. Ten people are dead. Faster than a speeding bullet my ass.

Chloe Sullivan

Thats enough!

The Firefighter shakes his head and walks off.

Superman

He's right. I should have been here.

Chloe Sullivan

Don't you start Clark. You can't be everywhere at the sametime. Its impossible even for you. We all can just do our best at what we do.

Superman

Your right. What happened?

Chloe Sullivan

I don't know.

Pan to an officer walking towards them with a female witness.

Officer

Detective Sullivan. This witness says she saw what happened.

Chloe Sullivan

Okay, lets hear it.

Female Witness

It was a demon.

Chloe Sullivan

Can you be more specific?

Female Witness

He was red and had horns like a devil. He created a fireball with his hand and threw it like a baseball into the building.

Officer

A demon you say, okay someone is a little looney.(to Chloe)I'm sorry for this Detective Sullivan.

Female Witness

I'm telling the truth.

An explosion is heard.

Chloe Sullivan

What was that?

Superman

Sounds like its from uptown.

Superman takes off into the air.

Chloe Sullivan(to the officers)

Come On!

CUT TO:

EXT-UPTOWN METROPOLIS-NIGHT

We see another burning building. Superman lands in front of it. Zoom in as he inhales and blows his superbreath vaporizing the fire. Pan to Blacan watching from the shadows.

Blacan

Interesting.

He steps out of the shadows and points to Superman.

Blacan

Impressive.

Superman(turns to him)

Who are you?

Blacan

I am Blacan. Demon of the Underworld.

Superman

Why are you here?

Blacan(sinister)

To bring terror.

Cut off on Superman looking at him sternly.

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT II]

EXT-UPTOWN METROPOLIS-NIGHT

We see Superman and Blacan talking.

Blacan

Your different than these other humans. I can tell by your structure.

Superman

You said your here to bring terror. I won't let that happen.

Blacan

Do you think you can stop me?

Blacan runs towards him. Superman flies towards him. They collide, Blacan sends Superman flying into a car, cracking the windshield. Pan to Blacan forming a fireball. Pan to Superman getting off the car.

Superman

Your going to have to do better than that. Fire doesn't hurt me.

Blacan throws it at him hitting his chest. Superman flies back on top of the car. Zoom in on his face.

Superman

Magic?

Blacan

And I thought Fire couldn't hurt you.

Superman stands up quickly. Superman inhales and pulls Blacan towards him and punches him in the face. The force knocks Blacan across the road hitting a light pole. Blacan stands up.

Blacan

This is getting exciting. Truly you will make a great warrior for my army.

Superman

Not going to happen.

Pan to Chloe and the police arriving.

Officer

Jesus! She was right.

Blacan turns to them. He smirks evily. He opens his mouth as a fireball exits. Pan to Superman jumping in front of them. The ball knocks him into the police car. Pan to Chloe and the officers dodging. Chloe stands up and runs to Superman's side.

Superman

Its magic Chloe.

Chloe Sullivan

How?

Superman(getting up)

I don't know. But this guys is dangerous.

Blacan

You confuse me. You have all this power and yet you use it to save these humans.

Superman

I'll give my life.

Superman flies towards him again torpedo style. Pan to Blacan getting in fighting stance. Blacan catches both of Superman's wrists and swirls him around. Pan to Superman using his heat vision and hitting Blacan in the forehead. It causes to let Superman go. Superman flies in the air but he repels. He looks to the Demon Blacan. Blacan holds out his arms.

Blacan

Power of Lightning strike down upon thy.

Pan to the clouds forming together as lightning begins to form. Thunder is heard. Pan to Chloe worried.

Chloe Sullivan

Dear God, What are we dealing with?

CUT TO:

INT-LOIS'S APARTMEN-NIGHT

We see Lois in the bed. Her phone rings.

Lois Lane

Hello wait slow down Perry. Okay I'm on it.

Lois jumps out of bed and heads to the rest room.

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET-NIGHT

We see Perry staring out the window. He notices the clouds and lightning forming. Pan to Cat walking behind him.

Cat Grant

What's wrong Chief?

Perry White

I feel a storm is coming Cat. The worst storm in Metropolis date.

Pan to Jimmy worried. He heads out the Daily Planet.

CUT TO:

EXT-UPTOWN METROPOLIS-NIGHT

We see the road damaged with holes. Pan to Superman still in the air and Blacan with his hands out.

Blacan

Lightning Strike Down upon thy!

Lightning strikes Superman. He falls to the ground causing crater.

Chloe Sullivan

Thats it.

Chloe Sullivan shoots at Blacan. Pan to Blacan smiling sinesterly. He throws a fire ball at her. Pan to Chloe dodging. Pan to Lois arriving.

Lois Lane

Dear God. Chloe!

Pan to Jimmy arriving seconds after Lois. Blacan smiles. Pan to Lois and Jimmy approaching Chloe. Jimmy turns and notices Blacan.

Lois Lane

What's going on Chloe?

Chloe Sullivan

Were dealing with a Powerful Demn named Blacan.

Lois Lane

Demon. As in devil type demon.

Chloe Sullivan

Take a look for yourself.

Lois looks at Blacan and then looks to the crater.

Lois Lane

Is that Superman?

Pan to the Crater and zoom in on the ground with his eyes closed. Pan to Blacan.

Blacan

I am done here.

Blacan jumps on a roof and escapes. Pan back to Superman in the crater unconscious.

Cut off on Superman

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT III]

EXT-UPTOWN METROPOLIS-NIGHT

We see Jimmy, Lois, Chloe, and the officers.

Jimmy Olsen

What have I done.

Chloe Sullivan

Jimmy? What do you mean by what you did?

Jimmy Olsen

I let that monster out.

Lois runs to Superman's side. Pan to Chloe staring at Jimmy.

Chloe Sullivan

What do you mean you let him out?

Pan to Lois and Superman.

Lois Lane

Superman? Superman!

Superman opens his eyes. He gets up.

Superman

Lois? Where's Blacan?

Lois Lane

He left. But are you okay? What happened?

Superman

The demon uses magic. I have to find out where this Demon came from.

Lois Lane

I think Jimmy might know.

Superman

Jimmy?

CUT TO:

EXT-ROOF-NIGHT

We see Blacan staring down at the people.

Blacan

I shall rule these lands.

Lex Luthor

Oh really. I guess we have to see about that.

Pan to Lex standing next to a door with troops surronding him.

Blacan

You again. I let you live because you awaken me and brought me to this land.

Lex Luthor

I guess I should be greatful. You let me live on a whim.

Blacan

What are you after?

Lex Luthor

I'm after Talisman that your carrying.

Pan to Blacan as we see The Talisman on his side.

Blacan

Do you think you can take it from me?

Lex Luthor

Yes. Yes I can.

Lex snaps his fingers. Pan to Blacan forming a fireball. Pan to Troop firing darts at him. Blacan's fireball dissolves and Blacan stumbles and falls to the ground. Pan to Lex walking towards him.

Lex Luthor

Never underestimate a Luthor.

Cut off on Lex.

INT-DAILY PLANET-NIGHT

We see Lois, Chloe, and Jimmy walking in. Pan to Clark behind them.

Lois Lane

Hey Smallville, Where were you I left you four messages.

Clark Kent

I know I just got it. What exactly are we dealing with?

Chloe Sullivan(angery)

I think Jimmy can answer that?

Clark Kent

Lex?

Chloe Sullivan

What does Lex have to do with Jimmy?

Clark Kent

Its time to tell the truth Jimmy. The deal with Lex.

Lois Lane

Deal with Lex? Jimmy you didn't.

Pan to Perry and Cat approaching.

Perry White

Whats going on?

Jimmy Olsen

Fine. Seven years as I asked Lex for a favor. Two weeks ago Lex came to collect.

Clark Kent

What did he collect?

Jimmy Olsen

When Lex went to China? I was helping him locate Talisman.

Lois Lane

Talisman?

Jimmy Olsen

Some ancient Talisman. It says its the key to the underworld.

Chloe Sullivan

Underworld? Where Blacan is from. Jimmy, what have you done?

Jimmy Olsen(sadden)

I protected you.

Chloe Sullivan

What?

Cut off on Lois, Clark, Chloe, and Jimmy.

INT-LEVEL 33.1-NIGHT

We see Blacan in a pod container. Pan to Lex walking in with two troops.

Lex Luthor

Welcome to my laboratory.

Blacan(looks at him)

Lex Luthor seems I underestimated you.

Lex Luthor

Its been known to be mixtakes by others.

Blacan

How long do you think this cage can hold me?

Lex Luthor

It won't but this will.

He pulls out the Talisman.

Lex Luthor

I've been doing research on you Blacan. It seems whomever hold this Talisman controls you. Which is why you grabbed it so quickly during our first encounter.

Pan to Blacan smirking.

Blacan

What is thy bidding?

Lex Luthor

Easy. I want you to kill Superman.

Pan to Lex smirking. Pan to Blacan smiling devishly.

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT IV]

INT-DAILY PLANET-NIGHT

We see Jimmy, Chloe, Lois, Clark, and Perry.

Perry White

Out all of the stupid thing you've done Olsen.

Jimmy Olsen

I'm sorry.

He looks to Chloe who is upset.

Clark Kent

Okay. Jimmy made a mixtake. Everybody does it. Lets move and focus on the objective at hand. We have to find Blacan.

Lois Lane

Smallville is right. That monster could damn near destroy this city.

Jimmy Olsen

Even the world. Blacan is the most powerful Demom n the Underworld.

Chloe Sullivan

How do you know this?

Jimmy Olsen

I did some research. That isn't just a gateway to the underworld but also a way of controlling the Demon Blacan.

Lois Lane

I say we pay Lex a visit.

Clark Kent

I agree. I bet the farm on it that Lex has the Talisman.

The bulding begins to tremor.

Perry White

What in Sam's hell was that?

Chloe Sullivan

I don't know.

Pan to Blacan crashing down from the ceiling with bricks fall with him.

Blacan

No warm welcome.

Lois Lane

Hey ugly they don't teach you how use doors in the underworld.

Clark Kent

Don't antagonize him Lois.

Blacan

Big Talk from a human woman, I like that.

Clark Kent

Why are you here?

Blacan

Superman. Which one of can bring him to me?

Perry White

What makes you think we know?

Blacan

You write these stories on him. Someone is bound to know how I can get in touch with him. Where is this Lois Lane?

Pan to Lois. Pan to the others quiet.

Blacan

No one has any idea. Fine I'll just amuse myself until then.

Blacan forms a fireball in his hand. Pan to Lois stepping up.

Lois Lane

I'm Lois Lane. Just put the fireball out.

Clark Kent

Lois.

Lois Lane

Shut it Smallville.

Blacan approaches Lois. Pan to the others worried.

Blacan

How about we take this to the roof.

Blacan reaches for Lois but is blocked by Clark stepping in.

Clark Kent

You will not touch her.

Blacan

Step aside!

Blacan grabs him and tosses him. Pan to Clark going through the window breaking the glass.

Lois Lane(scared and worried)

Clark!

Jimmy Olsen

C.K.

Chloe Sullivan

Clark?

Blacan grabs Lois and heads to the roof. Pan to Jimmy going to walk out. Chloe notices.

Chloe Sullivan

Jimmy. Where are you going?

Jimmy Olsen

To see Lex.

Jimmy walks out. Pan to Chloe worried.

CUT TO:

EXT-DAILY PLANET-NIGHT

We see Blacan on the roof with Lois.

Lois Lane

You killed Clark you son of a-

Blacan

Aww. Cry me a river.

Lois Lane

Why do you want Superman?

Blacan

Someone wants him dead.

Lois Lane

Let me guess, Lex.

Blacan

Why you aren't you bright.

Lois Lane

Well you look like something from the Sci-Fi channel.

Blacan looks annoyed.

Blacan

Your annoying. Now tell me where's Superman?

Superman

Right here!

Pan to Superman flying towards Blacan. He punches Blacan off the roof. Superman lands next Lois.

Lois Lane

Well that answered his question.

She places her hands on her hips.

Superman(holds Lois)

You okay, Lois?

Lois Lane

I'm fine Superman.

Superman

Thats great. I should stop here and now.

Superman is about to walk off but Lois grabs his hand.

Lois Lane(worried)

You could die.

Superman

I won't die Lois.

Lois Lane

He almost did last time. Maybe you should plan it out.

Superman(cups her face)

I won't die. I promise.

He kisses her and she kisses back.

Cut off on them kissing.

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS]

[ACT V]

INT-LEXCORP-LATE NIGHT

We see Jimmy storming into an empy office.

Jimmy Olsen

Lex!

Pan to Lex walking in.

Lex Luthor

Mr. Olsen. Why are you here?

Jimmy Olsen

You why I'm here. We need to stop that Demon. Where's the Talisman?

Lex Luthor

Right here Jimmy, with me.

Jimmy Olsen

Your controlling the Demon.

Lex Luthor

Thats right.

Jimmy Olsen

He killed alot of people including Clark!

Lex Luthor

He killed Clark, how unfortunate.

Jimmy Olsen

Now Superman and the Demon are fighting as we speak.

Lex Luthor

Really now that sounds like it will be a great pay per view.

Jimmy Olsen(realization)

Thats what this was all about, Superman?

Lex Luthor

Dawn of a new day and Superman will bow before Lex Luthor.

Jimmy Olsen

I won't let you do this Lex. I'm going to fix my mixtakes.

Lex Luthor

What are you going to do Jimmy?

Jimmy tackles Lex to the ground. They begin tussling.

CUT TO:

EXT-OUTSIDE DAILY PLANET-LATE NIGHT

We see Superman using his Superbreath blowing Blacan into a car denting it.

Superman

This ends here. Why don't you try doing this the easy way.

Blacan

I hate the easy way.

Blacan jumps in the air and forms a fireball. He throws it but Superman dodges.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP-LATE NIGHT

We see Jimmy punch Lex and snatch the Talisman from Lex's side.

Jimmy Olsen

This ends now!

CUT TO:

EXT-OUTSIDE DAILY PLANET-LATE NIGHT

We see Superman and Blacan running towards each other fiercly in slow motion.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP-LATE NIGHT

We see Jimmy smashing the Talisman in slow motion. Red smoke surronds Jimmy and he vanishes. Pan to Lex puzzled.

CUT TO:

EXT-OUTSIDE DAILY PLANET-LATE NIGHT

We see Superman and Blacan collide with each other and they vanish. Pan to Lois, Chloe, and Perry on the roof watching.

Lois Lane(worried)

Superman?

Cut off their wondering looks.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER

TERENCE JORDAN

SUPERMAN CHARCTERS CREATED BY

JERRY SIEGEL AND JOE SHUSTER


	11. 111 Underworld

_Man of Steel_

_1.11 Underworld_

_Written by Terence Jordan_

Tom Welling(Voice Over):Previously on the Man of Steel.

1.01 Return

Jor-El

Your training is complete my son.

Clark Kent

I always thought I was sent here to rule, but turns out I'm here to be Humanities savior.

CUT TO:

1.03 Birthright

We see Superman catching a advertising board before it drops on Lois and Chloe. Lois is amazed.

Lois Lane(amazed)

Superman.

Chloe Sullivan

I will not rest until I find out.

CUT TO:

1.05 Toyman

Clark Kent

We were once like brothers, Lex.

Lex Luthor

I told you those memories I no longer remember. Our paths were destined this way.

Clark Kent

The hero and the villain.

CUT TO:

1.10 Demon

Superman

Who are you?

Blacan

I am Blacan of the Underworld.

CUT TO:

Blacan

How about we take this to the roof.

Blacan reaches for Lois but is blocked by Clark Kent.

Clark Kent

You will not touch her!

Blacan

Step aside!

Blacan tosses Clark. Pan to Clark going through the window breaking the glass.

Lois Lane

Clark!

CUT TO

Superman and Lois kissing.

CUT TO

Jimmy Olsen

You're controlling the demon. He killed Clark!

Lex Luthor

This is the day Superman will fall.

Jimmy Olsen

This ends now!

Jimmy smashes the Talisman. Red smoke surrounds him and he vanishes.

CUT TO:

Superman and Blacan collide with each other and then vanish.

Lois Lane(worried)

Superman?

[TEASER]

EXT-UNDERWORLD

We see fire lakes surrounding land of dried burnt soil. Pan to Superman fighting a demon.

Superman

This is nonsense, all I want to know is way out.

Demon

There's no way out. You'll die here!

Superman uppercuts the demon knocking him out cold. He takes off into the air.

CUT TO: The other side of the Underworld.

We see Jimmy running from a pack of demons.

Jimmy Olsen

Please God! If you get me out of this, I promise no more stealing on demand.

The demons are about to snatch Jimmy. Pan to Superman swooping in picking up Jimmy.

Superman

You okay Jimmy?

Jimmy Olsen

Now that you're here Superman, yeah.

Superman

We have to find a way out Jimmy. We been in here for a month.

Jimmy Olsen

Yeah. Plus we have a bunch of demons wanting to make stew out of us.

Superman

I know Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen

Not to mention that they hate your defeating their leader Blacan.

Superman

Maybe theirs a way out of here? Like a portal of some sort.

Jimmy Olsen

Maybe but where exactly are we going to find a portal? Whose that demon guy with the red cape?

Superman(intrigued)

I don't know.

Pan to a demon with long horns and a gold shield with the letter K engraved on it.

Lord Kane

Superman!

Superman

Hold on Jimmy.

Superman flies towards him.

Superman

Who are you? Do you know a way out?

Lord Kane

If you want out Superman, you have to defeat me in the Underworld Tournament.

Superman

What is this tournament?

Lord Kane

You'll fight me to the death Superman!

Pan to the other demons cheering. Pan to Jimmy gasping and Superman looking unafraid.

Superman

You want me you got me.

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

STARRING

TOM WELLING…CLARK KENT/SUPERMAN

MICHAEL ROSENBAUM…LEX LUTHOR

ERICA DURANCE…LOIS LANE

AARON ASHMORE…JIMMY OLSEN

MICHAEL MCKEAN…PERRY WHITE

ALLISON MACK…CHLOE SULLIVAN

SOPHIA BUSH…CAT GRANT

GUEST STARRING

TIFFANI THIESSEN…ZATANNA

VING RHAMES…LORD KANE

[OPENING CREDITS]

[ACT I]

INT-DAILY PLANET

We see Lois at her desk typing on her computer. She looks over to Clark's empty desk.

Her face saddens.

Lois Lane(thinking)

Clark, I can't believe your gone.

Pan to Perry watching Lois concerned. He approaches and lays a hand on her shoulder comfortably.

Perry White

I know its still hard to believe but its been a month. Clark's gone Lois.

Lois Lane

I'm just not sure. Their's no body.

Perry doesn't say anything.

Lois Lane

I know he's still alive, I can feel it. By the way here's the story on the Bank Heist.

Perry White

Lois, did you find anything on Superman and Jimmy?

Lois Lane

No luck, I've tried using satellite images and the whole she-bang. Nothing.

Pan to Chloe walking in.

Chloe Sullivan

Hey cuz. Are you ready?

Lois Lane

I guess so.

Chloe Sullivan

Come on this is suppose to be cousins night out, remember?

Lois Lane

I'm all for cousins night out Chlo, but why a magic show?

Chloe Sullivan

Lois, it won't be as bad as you think. I heard this Zatanna magician is quite talented and has a great act.

Lois Lane

Fine.

Perry White

Zatanna? I remember watching her father Zatarra when I was younger.

Lois Lane

Well I guess she's chip off the old block.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP

We see Lex at his desk on his laptop. Pan to a scientist walking in.

Lex Luthor

I trust you have some good news on Project Metallo.

Scientist

Yes sir. But what concerns me is the project's location. It doesn't seem like the best place to be.

Lex Luthor

It's the perfect place to be. No one will think to look. I promise you no one is worried about John Corben.

CUT TO:

INT-UNDERWORLD

We see Superman, Jimmy, Lord Kane, and several Demons. Pan to a harden clay square fighting ring.

Jimmy Olsen

Okay, you take him out and we can get out of here.

Superman

Don't worry Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen

Are you really going to kill him?

Superman

I will never kill anyone demon or not.

Jimmy Olsen

I don't think Lord Kane follows your Moral Code.

Superman

Just leave everything to me.

Jimmy Olsen

You're the name Supes.

Pan to Lord Kane

Lord Kane

Are you ready to die Superman?

Superman

Not today I'm not. Get ready to get out of here Jimmy.

Superman steps into the ring. He meets Lord Kane in the center.

Cut off on their face to face stare.

CUT TO:

INT-METROPOLIS THEATER

We see Chloe and Lois in the crowd. Lois arm is on the armrest. Chloe nudges her arm.

Chloe Sullivan

Hey, come on pay attention. You don't want to miss the show.

Lois Lane(sarcastically)

Ye!!! 

Pan to a woman in her mid twenties dressed in a black collar jacket opened revealing a white collar shirt underneath with black fish net stockings appearing on stage. Pan to Lois and Chloe.

Lois Lane

Is she a magician or a hooker?

Chloe Sullivan

Lois!

Lois Lane

Tell me she doesn't look she was on the cover of playboy.

Chloe gives her stern look.

Lois Lane

Okay, shutting up.

Pan to Zatanna on stage.

Zatanna

Hello ladies and gentlemen. I am Zatanna and I hope your ready for a show.

Pan to people clapping.

Zatanna

For my first trick I'm going to turn my wand into a snake. Ready…EKANS.

Zatanna drops her wand and it becomes a python. Pan to Chloe and Lois.

Chloe Sullivan

Amazing.

Lois Lane

It just a cheap trick cuz. Don't be so gullible.

Chloe Sullivan

Looks like more than a simple trick to me.

Zatanna

Okay, don't worry he's nonpoisonous…DNAW.

The snake jump in Zatanna's hand transforming back to her wand.

Zatanna

Not impressed. Let's move on to my second trick. I'm going to pull a rabbit out of my hat.

Pan to the crowd puzzled.

Lois Lane

She can't be serious.

Zatanna

Trust me its a lot harder than it looks.

Zatanna takes of her hat. She digs inside. Pan to a hole forming above the crowd. Pan to the crowd gasping.

Chloe Sullivan

Wow.

Lois Lane

Okay. Now I'm intrigued.

Zatanna grabs Lois and pulls her through the hole. Pan to the stage as Zatanna takes her hand out her hat revealing a small size Lois jumping out her hand than returning to her normal size. Pan to Lois shocked and the crowd clapping.

Zatanna

Thank you, also give it up for-

Lois Lane

Lois Lane.

Zatanna

Lois Lane!

Lois looks at her intrigued. Pan to Chloe also curious.

CUT OFF:

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT II]

INT-UNDERWORLD

We see Superman and Lord Kane fighting. Superman uppercuts him knock him on his back. Lord Kane gets up and spits out a fireball. Superman dodges and uses heat vision. Lord Kane dodges and runs towards him. He punches Superman in the gut and grabs his head kneeing him in the face. Pan to the demons cheering and Jimmy worried.

CUT TO:

INT-BACKSTAGE

We see Lois and Chloe sneaking to Zatanna's dressing room.

Chloe Sullivan

Lois this is crazy. What makes you think she can help us find Jimmy and Superman?

Lois Lane

Call it a hunch but I think that Zatanna might be a witch.

Chloe Sullivan

A witch? Lois, have you seriously lost your mind? I thought you said it was all a trick. You know don't be so gullible.

Lois Lane

Can you honestly say that hat thing was just a trick?

Chloe Sullivan

Okay I admit the hat thing did appear kind of odd.

Lois Lane

Odd, damn near not possible.

They reach Zatanna's dressing room door. Pan to security guard behind them.

Security Guard

Hey! What are you doing back here?

Lois Lane

Hi, my cousin and I are really big fans of Zatanna. And we we're wondering if we can get an autograph.

Security Guard

No autographs. I suggest you leave now.

Pan to the dressing room door opening revealing Zatanna.

Zatanna

Cool it Tom. I don't mind giving autographs to my biggest fans.(to Lois and Chloe) Come in.

Lois looks at the security guard and smirks. Chloe smiles at him and they walk in.

CUT TO:

INT-UNDERWORLD

We see Superman grabbing Lord Kane in a power bomb position. He lifts him up and slams him in the ground.

Superman

This fighting is pointless. Just tell me the way out and no one has to get hurt.

Lord Kane

You hurt me! I am Lord Kane of the Underworld. Proud Warrior…Kellios.

An fire sword forms in Lord Kane's hand. Superman looks at him sternly. Pan to Jimmy Olsen.

Jimmy Olsen

Come on Superman knock his block off.

The demons look at Jimmy fiercely. Jimmy smiles uncomfortably Pan back to the fight. Lord Kane swings his sword and Superman dodges. The sword nicks Superman's left arm leaving a mark. Superman looks at the cut.

Superman

A magical sword, perfect.

CUT TO:

INT-ZATANNA'S DRESSING ROOM

We see Zatanna, Lois, and Chloe.

Zatanna

So who should I make this out to?

Chloe Sullivan

We have a confession, were not really here for an autograph. We think you can help us.

Zatanna

Help you, how?

Lois Lane

I know you're a witch. And we want you help to find Superman.

Chloe Sullivan

And my boyfriend Jimmy.

Zatanna

First off I'm not a witch. The correct term is sorceress.

Lois Lane

What the difference? Sounds the same to me.

Zatanna

I get really offended with the term witch.

Lois Lane

Sorry. So are you going to use your witch powers to help us?

Zatanna

I can turn you into a frog if you like.

Lois and Zatanna have a stare off.

Chloe Sullivan

I'm sorry for my cousin but will you help us?

Zatanna

I think may be able to. I just need ingredients for the locator spell.

Lois Lane

What exactly do you need?

CUT TO:

INT-UNDERWORLD

Lord Kane swings his sword a sword at Superman but he dodges. He grabs Lord Kane and flies into the air. Superman returns down gripping Lord Kane with tremendous speed. He slams Lord Kane head first into the ground.

Lord Kane

Go ahead finish me off.

Superman

I'm not going to kill you. Just show us the way out.

Lord Kane

Fine I will show you.

Jimmy Olsen

Way to go Superman

Lord Kane(gets up)

Follow me.

Pan to the other demons angered. Superman follows Lord Kane with Jimmy behind them. He them to a Vortex of some sorts.

Lord Kane

Here is your way out.

Jimmy Olsen

Alright, lets get out of here Superman.

Superman

Wait Jimmy.(to Lord Kane) How can I be sure this is the way out?

Lord Kane

You've won fair and square Superman. Deal is a Deal.

Superman eyes him questionably. He enters the Vortex. It disperse revealing a hidden chamber. Superman is trapped in the chamber. 

Lord Kane

You really should trust a demon. Demon being the main clue. Don't try escaping, this barrier is made up of magic. Which I notice is your weakness. You can't break it.

Superman tries punching the barrier but it won't break.

Demon

Lord Kane. What about this human?

He picks up Jimmy by the collar. Lord Kane smiles evilly.

Lord Kane

Lets have fun with him. We'll take good care of your friend here Superman. Its been while since we last eaten.

Cut off on Jimmy scared.

Jimmy Olsen

Ah crap.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT III]

INT-DAILY PLANET

We see Perry standing over Clark's desk.

Perry White

Well kid. It's a shame. I can't believe you had to go out like that. Always have to be a hero, I guess. (sighs) Never got the chance to thank you, because of you I got my act together. And another thing you were a damn fine reporter.

Pan to Cat saddened.

CUT TO:

INT-MAGICS AND SPELLS

We see Zatanna, Lois, and Chloe looking around the magic store.

Lois Lane

What exactly are we looking for?

Zatanna

A locator stone. It can help find anyone in any universe.

Lois Lane

A universe. Exactly, how many universes is it?

Zatanna

Fifty-two.

Pan to Lois shocked.

Zatanna

Their might be more than one you.

Lois Lane

I doubt it. They can only be one Lois Lane.

Chloe Sullivan

Is this it?

Chloe picks up a stone with some type of magical symbol on it.

Zatanna

Perfect.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP

We see Lex getting ready to leave his office. Pan to Perry walking in.

Lex Luthor

Perry White, Now this is a surprise.

Perry White

This isn't a social call Luthor. I want know where Jimmy is. I know you know.

Lex Luthor

Like I told Detective Sullivan, I have no idea.

Perry White

You were the last person to see him.

Lex Luthor

No. I wasn't. I never saw Jimmy Olsen. So you've seem to be misinformed.

Perry White

I'm too old to fool Luthor. Don't try with me.

Lex smirks.

CUT TO:

INT-UNDERWORLD

We see Jimmy tied up on a stick, with fire surrounding him. Lord Kane and the demons chant around him.

Jimmy Olsen

Okay, this really sucks.

CUT TO:

INT-ZATANNA'S DRESSING ROOM

Lois, Zatanna, and Chloe surround a table with some type of magical board on it.

Lois Lane

Okay, what's next?

Zatanna

Absolute silence.

Lois grunts. Zatanna places the stone on the board. The symbol lights up.

Zatanna

Do you have the belongings?

Chloe Sullivan

Yeah. Here's Jimmy bowtie.

Lois Lane

Bowtie?

Chloe Sullivan

What? I got it for him for Christmas.

Zatanna

Place it on the board.

Chloe sets it on the board. Zatanna waves her hands.

Lois Lane

Tell me again this isn't crazy.

Chloe Sullivan

Its not maybe a little weird but not crazy. We're finally going to find them.

Zatanna

Etacol!

Mystical dust appear around the board. The board begins to shake.

Zatanna

I found them!

Chloe Sullivan

Where?

Zatanna

So much dark magic.

Lois Lane

Where are they?

The mystical dust disappear.

Zatanna

Their in a place called Underworld. Its filled with a lot of demons and Dark Magic.

Lois Lane

How are we going to get to them?

Zatanna

I'm going to teleport there now that I have the location. You two are going back to the Daily Planet. (to Lois) Yes I read you and Mr. Kent's articles.

Lois Lane

Do you really think we're going to sit around and wait?

Zatanna

(smiles) You don't have a choice. Tropelet!

Chloe and lois vanish.

Zatanna

Now. Here we go. Tropelet!

Zatanna fades away.

INT-UNDERWORLD

We see Jimmy still tied up.

Jimmy Olsen

Look you guys don't want to eat me. I'm lack toast and tolerant.

Lord Kane

Silence human. Kelgar you may pick the first piece.

Kelgar

While thank you Lord Kane.

Pan to Zatanna appearing front of Jimmy.

Zatanna

Am I missing a cookout and I should have wore something more fashionable.

Lord Kane

Who are you?

Zatanna

Zatanna and I taking this guy with me. Arieos!

Zatanna shoots a fireball out her knocking Kelgar back.

She grabs Jimmy and flies away.

Jimmy Olsen

Thanks. I owe you one.

Zatanna

No problem. Where's Superman?

Jimmy Olsen

He's trapped in some magical barrier. It can't be broken.

Zatanna

We'll see about that.

CUT TO:

We see Superman still trying to break the barrier.

Superman

No luck.

Zatanna

Maybe I can help.

Pan to Zatanna outside the barrier.

Superman

Who are you?

Zatanna

I'm the girl whose going to save your ass.

Jimmy Olsen

She's a witch Superman.

Zatanna

Excuse me, correct term is Sorceress.

Jimmy Olsen

Sorry.

Zatanna

Don't worry about it kid, just sit back and watch me work…Tcartxe!

The barrier disperses. Superman steps out of the chamber.

Superman

I guess I owe you.

Zatanna

Yeah you do. But we have to get out of here.

Jimmy Olsen

I'm with that idea.

Superman

Let's get going. How exactly do we get out of here.

Zatanna

I'm Sorceress. I came in and I can get out. But I think they have another plan.

Superman and Jimmy turn to face Lord Kane and thousands of demons behind him.

Jimmy Olsen

If we can leave now, it will be fine.

Superman

We're going to have to fight through them.

Jimmy Olsen

I had a feeling you'll say that.

Zatanna

I'm up for a fight.

Superman

Hide somewhere Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen

Yeah great idea. I'm going to be over here.

Jimmy ducks behind a rock.

Superman

Ready?

Zatanna

I'll show them true magic.

Lord Kane

You won't make it out alive!

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT IV]

INT-UNDERWORLD

Superman flies towards Lord Kane and punches him in the face. The force knocks Kane on the ground causing him slide through the soil. Pan to Zatanna with Demons surrounding her.

Zatanna

Want to play boys. Lets play…Suchos!

White mystical circle lines surround Zatanna and the demons. The transform into white rabbits. Pan to Jimmy confused.

Jimmy Olsen

Wow, she's good.

Pan to Superman and Lord Kane fighting. Lord Kane grabs Superman's head and flips over him slamming his head into the ground. Lord Kane then grabs his cape and swings Superman around in the air. Superman slams his right knee into the ground and grabs his cape pulling Lord Kane into his fist. Pan to Zatanna fighting the demons, shooting fire balls at them.

Zatanna

Saragos!

A rainbow circle surrounds them. Time begins to slow down within the circle. Zatanna moves quickly taking down the demons.

Jimmy Olsen

Theirs too many! Superman we have to get out of here!

Zatanna

He's right. I have to teleport us, Now!

Superman

Explain that to them!

Superman uses his super breath and blows Kane into a rock. More demons circle them.

Zatanna

This has gone on long enough!

Superman

I couldn't have agreed more.

Lord Kane

Then let us finish this, Superman. The rest of you stay out of this!

Superman

Fine. You want to dance, lets dance.

Superman flies towards him. Lord Kane pulls out his sword and runs towards Superman. They collide, Superman is holding Kane's arm preventing the sword from slicing him. They struggle for a few minutes.

Jimmy Olsen

Come on Superman!

Zatanna

You're really a great cheerleader.

Jimmy Olsen

You really could be the playboy mascot.

Zatanna smirks. Pan to Superman twisting Kane's hand, causing him to drop the sword. Superman punches him repeatedly. Kane tries to punch back but Superman ducks and uppercuts him. Lord Kane falls on his back.

Superman

You've lost.

Pan to demons ready to attack. Lord Kane holds up his hand.

Lord Kane

We're finished, for now Superman.

Superman walks to Zatanna and Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen

Let's get the hell out of here, seriously.

Zatanna

You got it. All aboard the Zatanna express…Tropelet!

Zatanna, Superman, and Jimmy fade away.

INT-ZATANNA'S DRESSING ROOM

Zatanna, Superman, and Jimmy appear.

Jimmy Olsen

We're back.

Superman

I don't know who you are but we owe you our gratitude.

Jimmy Olsen

Yeah it feels great to have gotten out that hell hold. But if you excuse me I have a girl to see.

Jimmy smiles and exits.

Superman

Thank you. We couldn't have escaped without you.

Zatanna

Your welcome. I'm glad I can help out Metropolis's greatest hero.

Superman

With your powers you could do some real good in the world. I have a friend whose looking for members to join a league. Give him a call sometime.

He gives her a card with a number on top of the number says Green Arrow.

Zatanna

I'll do that, but I have to find something first.

Superman

Do you need help finding it.

Zatanna

No but thanks.

Superman

Thank you again Zatanna.

She nods and Superman exits.

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT V]

INT-DAILY PLANET

We see Jimmy with his arms wrapped around Chloe, Perry, Lois, and Cat.

Perry White

It's great to have you back Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen

Great to be back and boy do I have some stories to tell.

Perry White

Speaking of stories, great job on the Superman Returns story Lois.

Lois Lane

Well I couldn't have done it without Chloe. We got cousin team action.

Chloe Sullivan

Let's not forget about Zatanna.

Lois Lane

Yeah. I guess we owe her one.

Jimmy looks at Clark's desk and his face saddened."16 FRAMES LET'S NOT PRETEND"is playing in the background.

Chloe Sullivan

What's wrong Jimmy?

Jimmy Olsen

I still can't believe C.K.'s gone.

Everyone faces sadden except Chloe.

Perry White

Neither of us can.

Chloe Sullivan(thinking)

Alright Clark, how are you going to explain this one?

Lois leaves and heads for the roof.

Chloe Sullivan(sad)

Lois?

Pan to Clark walking in. Pan to Perry, Jimmy, and Cat's shocked expressions.

Clark Kent

You guys look like you just seen a ghost.

Jimmy Olsen

C.K!

Jimmy runs and hugs Clark. Perry and the rest join them.

Perry White

How?

Clark Kent

Zatanna.

Cat Grant

Zatanna?

Jimmy Olsen

She brought you back to life?

Clark Kent

(laughs) I never was dead. After I fell out the window, I hit my head and lost my memory. Zatanna found me and restored them.

Chloe Sullivan

I guess now we owe her two.

Clark Kent

Where's Lois?

Chloe Sullivan

She's on the roof. She took your suppose death the hardest.

Clark nods and heads for the roof.

EXT-DAILY PLANET ROOF

We see Clark open the door exiting to the roof. Pan to Lois whipping her eyes. The song continues to play in the background.

Lois Lane

Chloe I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me.

Clark Kent

Lois?

Lois turns around quickly. Her eyes are red and puffy.

Lois Lane

Clark?

Clark Kent

Yeah. I'm alive Lois.

Clark walks over to her. Lois is still in shock.

Lois Lane

How?

Clark Kent

Long story. The important thing is I'm back. So did you miss me?

Lois Lane

(smirks)Yeah like a bad rash.(her face turns serious)Don't ever do that to me again Clark.

Clark Kent

I promise. I never leave you again.

He hugs her and she hugs him back.

Lois Lane

Besides who can I bug at work if your not here.

Clark smirks. They head back inside. The song ends.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER

TERENCE JORDAN

SUPERMAN CHARACTER CREATED BY

JERRY SIEGEL AND JOE SHUSTER


	12. 112 Assimilate

Man of Steel

1.12 Assimilate

Written by Terence Jordan with Modifications from Krypton_Vessel

[TEASER]INT-LEXCORPWe see a man (Rudy Jones) mopping the floors of the Lexcorp Plaza. He is wearing a janitor uniform, with a Lexcorp employee name tag, quite annoyed at his Jones (sighs)Story of my to Lex patting him on the back with a glass of champagne in his Luthor There are worse things. You could be spills his champagne on the LuthorOh. smirks and walks LuthorOh, and do lock up, we wouldn't want some (smiles to himself) uninvited guests, would we?Lex JonesBastard...Rudy continues to mop the floors. He hears a noise from the testing lab, and JonesWhat the...Rudy looks around, drops the mop and heads for the testing -LEXCORP TESTING LABRudy looks around the lab. He sees two people in the shadows trying to take Jones (nervous)Who-who's there?Thief 1Crap! Someone's here! Grab what you can!Rudy Jones (heading outside)I'm calling the police!Thief 2Get him!Thief 3 comes from behind Rudy and pushes him into some canisters. The purple substance from the canister spills all over Jones (screaming for help)Ple-please...Help..He-Thief 3Let's get out of hereThief 1 and 2 follow Thief 3 out the lab. Close up of Rudy's bleeding face. The security walks Guard 1Thom, check this out!Thom (concerned)Jesus Christ! Call the ambulance now!Security Guard 1 runs out. Pan to Rudy still on the ground unconscious.[FADE OUT] [OPENING CREDITS]

STARRING

TOM WELLING…CLARK KENT/SUPERMAN

MICHAEL ROSENBAUM…LEX LUTHOR

ERICA DURANCE…LOIS LANE

AARON ASHMORE…JIMMY OLSEN

MICHAEL MCKEAN…PERRY WHITE

ALLISON MACK…CHLOE SULLIVAN

SOPHIA BUSH…CAT GRANT

GUEST STARRING

BRADELY COOPER…RUDY JONES/PARASITE

[ACT I]

INT-DAILY PLANET

We see Lois at her desk. Pan to Clark walking in. He looks to Lois and smiles. Lois looks to him and smiles back.

Lois Lane

Hey Smallville. Perry has a story for us.

Clark Kent

What's the story?

Lois Lane

A robbery at Lexcorp.

Clark Kent

Was anybody hurt?

Lois Lane

One person, Rudy Jones. He was a employee at Lexcorp.

Clark Kent

What happened?

Lois Lane

All I know is he's in intensive care and we need to find out how. So let's get going partner.

Lois grabs her purse and they exit the Daily Planet.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP PLAZA

Lois and Clark enter the Lexcorp Plaza.

Clark Kent

Do you honestly thing Lex will tell us anything, Lois?

Lois Lane

No but I thought I could use my wits and trick him into spilling on what happened?

Clark Kent

You're not serious, are you Lois?

Lois Lane

Of course not Smallville, I know its going to take more than wits to get to Lex Luthor. I just miss pushing your buttons. You have been gone for four months. We hit him with a little tag-team Q&A.

Clark Kent

Okay, I like the sound of that.

Pan to Lex getting off the elevator. Lex notices Lois and Clark, he sighs. Pan to Lois waving at his sarcastically.

Lex Luthor

I would really love to chat but I have some place to be.

Lois Lane

Are you going to add some more skeletons in your closet Lex?

Lex Luthor

(smirks) Real cute, Lois. Maybe you'll like to see my closet.

Lois shifts uncomfortably. Clark steps up.

Clark Kent

What happened last night?

Lex Luthor

Like I told the police it was petty robbery. They just took a few non-valuable things. No biggy.

Lois Lane

No biggy, huh? How can you explain one of your employees being in intensive care?

Lex Luthor

Unfortunate.

Clark Kent

Way to show compassion for your employees Lex.

Lex Luthor

Rudy Jones is expendable, he could easily replaced.

Lois Lane

What exactly happened to Rudy Jones? I hear his skin was burnt to crisp. How?

Clark Kent

What were you working on that can disfigure a man?

Lex Luthor

What we do at Lexcorp is any of your business Mr. Kent. (checks his watch)I'm late. Good day Mr. Kent and Ms. Lane. Let's talk again sometime.

Lex walks away.

Lois Lane

Well, he's definitely up to something, that's for sure.

Clark Kent

Let' take a good look at the testing lab.

Lois Lane

I'm right behind you.

Lois and Clark walk to the front entrance to the testing Lab. We see yellow caution tape over the door. Lois and Clark look around to make sure no one is looking. They crossover the yellow tape.

INT-TESTING LAB

We see Lois and Clark looking around.

Lois Lane

Okay Smallville, what exactly are we looking for?

Clark Kent

Anything out of ordinary, Lois.

Lois Lane

Looks like a regular lab to me.

Lois notices two cracked canisters.

Lois Lane

Hey look at this.

Clark Kent

What is it?

Lois Lane

Don't know. It's all purple and oozy. Could be what those thieves were after.

Clark Kent

Their empty. This just might be the substance that spilled on Rudy.

Lois Lane

What could this stuff be?

Clark Kent

Knowing Lexcorp is involved it can't be good.

Clark uses his x-ray vision viewing the canisters up and down. He notices the words Nuclear Waste.

Clark Kent

Nuclear Waste.

Lois Lane

Hey, where do you see that at?

Clark Kent

Never mind that, I think we should get to the hospital and visit Rudy Jones.

Lois Lane

Why? What are you getting at?

Clark Kent

In my travels I learnt Nuclear wasted can cause bad effects.

CUT TO:

INT-METROPOLIS GENERAL

We see Rudy laying in the hospital bed on life support. His eyes is closed. Pan to a Nurse walking in.

Nurse

Hello, Mr. Jones time for your shot.

Nurse grabs a syringe from the table next to Rudy. She takes a medicine bottle and sticks the syringe in sucking the chemicals in. She sets the medicine bottle on the table. The nurse gets ready to inject him in the arm. As she gets closer Rudy grabs her hand. Electricity begins to circulate around her. Energy from her body enters into Rudy. The nurse falls to the ground. Rudy jumps out of the hospital bed.

Rudy Jones(intrigued)

Wow, that was refreshing.

Rudy rips his hospital gown off and walks out the hospital room. Pan to the nurse unconscious on the floor.

CUT TO:

We see Lois and Clark walking to the front desk. A woman is talking on the phone.

Lois Lane

We're here to see Rudy Jones.

Woman at Desk

I'm sorry but Rudy Jones is in intensive care and is not allowed visitors

She gets back to her phone conversation.

Clark Kent

We believe whatever Rudy was exposed to at Lexcorp may have some bad effects on his body.

Woman at Desk(annoyed)

What make you think that? Are you scientist or a doctor? Like I said o visitors for Rudy Jones.

Lois Lane

Look. Lady we're not leaving until we Rudy Jones. Okay maybe if you get off your little phone and do your job instead gossiping maybe we can get somewhere.

Pan to a nurse running to a doctor scared and worried. Pan to Clark using his super hearing.

Nurse

Sir…Nurse Tami was found unconscious and Rudy Jones is gone.

Doctor

Call the police, now.

Pan to Lois and Clark. Lois is still arguing with the woman at the desk.

Clark Kent

Lois we have to get back to the Planet.

Lois Lane

Hey Smallville we have a job to do.

Clark Kent

Come on Lois.

Clark grabs Lois arm and drags her out.

EXT-METROPOLIS GENERAL

Lois and Clark exit out the hospital

Lois Lane

What was the deal back there Smallville, I thought we came to see Rudy Jones.

Clark Kent

He's not in there, not anymore.

Lois Lane

How do you know?

Clark Kent

I overheard a nurse speaking to a doctor while you were arguing with that woman.

Lois Lane

(roll eyes)What did the nurse say?

Clark Kent

Rudy checked out after putting nurse into a coma.

Lois Lane

We need to find out where Rudy Jones is.

Clark Kent

And what kind of effects he has from the Nuclear Waste.

CUT TO:

EXT-METROPOLIS DOWNTOWN

We see Rudy walking the street. Pan to everyone watching him in horror. A guy bumps into him.

Man

Watch where your going you freak.

Rudy then grabs him and drains energy from his body. He tosses the man to the ground.

Rudy Jones

Don't every call me a freak.

Pan to people shocked and scared. Pan to Rudy smiling sinisterly.

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT II]

INT-DETECTIVE SULLIVAN'S OFFICE

We see Chloe going over a fire. Pan to Jimmy at the door watching her nervously. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a small black box.

Jimmy Olsen

Okay…Relax. You've done this before.

Pan to Chloe looking up to see Jimmy. She smiles sweetly at him.

Chloe Sullivan

Hey Jimmy. What you got there?

Jimmy Olsen

Nothing. How are you doing beautiful?

He slides the box in his pocket.

Chloe Sullivan(curious)

I'm fine. Just looking over some files. Not that I'm not happy to see you but-

Jimmy Olsen

I came to see if you wanted to get some lunch.

Chloe Sullivan

I'm sorry Jimmy. But I have work to do.

Jimmy Olsen

I'm sure you can spare an hour with your stud of a boyfriend.

Chloe smiles at him.

Jimmy Olsen

Come on. We got to our favorite place. City Wok. Great egg rolls.

Chloe snickers. Pan to an officer brushing past Jimmy.

Officer

We have a problem Detective Sullivan.

Chloe Sullivan

What is it?

Officer

A purple guy is terrorizing the people downtown.

Chloe Sullivan

Purple guy? Okay, I want Gaines and Rockwell with me.(to Jimmy)I'm sorry, reschedule.

Jimmy Olsen

I understand. You have a job to do. I should be getting back to the planet anyways.

Chloe nods and exits with the officer. Jimmy pulls out the black box.

Cut off on Jimmy depressed.

CUT TO:

INT-METROPOLIS DOWNTOWN

We see Rudy grabbing person by person.

Rudy Jones

This is incredible. After every touch I get stronger. I also seem to take their thoughts.

Pan to Detective Sullivan and the police showing up. Chloe notices Rudy's appearance and is disgusted by the unconscious bodies of people.

Chloe Sullivan

Alright hands up! Now!

Rudy Jones

Okay. I'll come nice and quietly.

Rudy walks slowly to Chloe who still has her gun aimed at him.

Officer

Be careful Detective. I think he's up to something.

Rudy approaches Chloe. He smiles at her.

Rudy Jones

I surrender.

Rudy grabs Chloe by the throat and gets behind her still gripping her throat. Pan to the officers pointing their guns at Rudy.

Rudy Jones

No. No. You wouldn't want anything to happen to Detective Sullivan here.

He takes a small amount of her energy. Chloe moans with pain.

Officer

Everyone lower your guns. Now!

Chloe Sullivan

What the hell are you?

Rudy Jones

I guess you could say I'm Parasite of sorts but not important. I want save passage out of here.

Pan to Lois and Clark in Lois's car pulling up.

Lois Lane

What going on?

Clark Kent

I don't know

Lois notices Chloe begin strangled by Rudy.

Lois Lane

Chloe?

Lois exit's the car quickly. She runs towards the scene. Clark notices Chloe's predicament. He heads to the alley ripping his shirt revealing the S crest.

CUT TO:

Lois steps in front of officers.

Lois Lane

Hey Barney, how about letting go of my cousin.

Rudy Jones

Lois Lane. The noisy reporter. I'm afraid that can't happen until these cops vacant the area.

Lois Lane

Maybe I didn't make myself clear, let my cousin go. Now.

Chloe Sullivan

Lois, don't.

Superman

You heard her.

Rudy looks up to see Superman. Superman lands next to them. He grabs Chloe and gently pushes Rudy to the ground. Pan to the officer going to arrest Rudy.

Superman

You okay?

Chloe Sullivan

What's the deal with this guy?

Chloe Sullivan

I don't know. He appeared out of nowhere. One thing about is he can absorb energy from people. If you haven't notice.

Superman and Lois look around seeing people either unconscious or weakened.

Lois Lane

How?

Chloe Sullivan

I don't know.

Pan to Rudy grabbing the officers holding him and absorbing their energy. He jumps on Superman's back. He grabs by the neck and begins draining his energy.

Lois Lane(concerned)

Superman.

Superman flips him into the air and Rudy hovers over him.

Rudy Jones

Whoa. Superman you just gave me my biggest fix.

Superman stumbles.

Superman

What did you do to me?

Rudy Jones

I took your powers. Now since I have your powers, I'm going to be more than some washed up Janitor.

Superman

Rudy Jones?

Rudy Jones

No. Call me Parasite. Yeah I like that. I just been giving the greatest gift by God.

Superman charges towards him slamming his two fist into Parasite chest, knocking him down to the ground. Superman hovers Parasite.

Parasite

Still have some juice left in you. How about I just suck you dry.

Parasite flies towards him quickly and bear hugs him. He begins to drain Superman's powers again. Pan to Chloe and Lois worried. Pan to Parasite dropping Superman. He falls to the ground.

Chloe Sullivan

Fire now!

The officers shoot at Parasite. The bullets bounce off of his chest.

Parasite

Your bullets can't hurt me. I'm the Man of Steel now. Parasite flies off.

Chloe Sullivan

Get the medics down here, now!

Chloe looks towards the direction Parasite flew.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT III]

EXT-METROPOLIS DOWNTOWN

We see ambulance tracks and medics treating the Parasite victims. Pan to Superman getting on his feet slowly.

Lois Lane

Are you okay Superman?

Superman

I'm fine Lois, just a little weak. I have to get going.

Lois Lane

Parasite nearly sucked the life out of you. Maybe you try pumping the breaks for a bit.

Chloe Sullivan

Lois is right Superman. You're in no condition to be taking on Parasite.

Superman

I can't, with my powers there's no telling what Rudy may do with them.

Superman weakly flies away. Pan to Chloe and Lois concerned.

Lois Lane

What do you think Parasite has planned?

Chloe Sullivan

What every low life scum who gain powers will do. Get rich.

Lois Lane

You'll think they'll start being original by now.

Cut off on Chloe and Lois.

INT-LEXCORP CHILDREN'S HOSPITAL

We see Lex and a scientist walking an empty hospital building.

Lex Luthor

What's the progress Professor. I want to see him, now.

Professor

Is it wise to keep here in this building. I mean opening is in two weeks.

Lex Luthor

I'm aware of that professor. You've failed to realize no one is going to look Project Metallo in a children's hospital. Now take me to Corben.

Professor

Right this way Mr. Luthor

Professor leads Lex to an elevator. They both enter, Lex puts his thumb on a DNA Reader. The elevator door closes.

INT-HIDDEN LOCATION

We see a room filed with computers and other scientific equipment. Pan to Lex and Professor exiting off the elevator. They approach a table with a body laying on it. We can't see the face but it's John Corben.

Professor

Everything seems to be in order. All we need now is a power source.

Lex Luthor

A power source isn't a problem anymore Professor. Use the meteor rocks I sent you. I expect Project Metallo to be running soon.

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET

We see Clark walking in sneezing. Pan to Lois walking up to him.

Lois Lane

Where have you've been Smallville? I've called you at least five times. Did you lose your phone Clarkie?

Clark Kent

Sorry Lois, I caught a cold, needed to go to the hospital.

Lois Lane

For a cold? Did you not see Chloe in danger by the lunatic.

Clark Kent

I'm sorry Lois it was really a bad cold. Is Chloe alright?

Lois Lane

She's fine.

Perry approaches Lois and Clark.

Perry White

Jesus Kent, you look terrible.

Lois Lane

Clark here caught the sniffles.

Perry White

Since you sick Kent, maybe you take the day off. I'm sure Lois can handle the Parasite story alone.

Clark Kent

I think that not might be a bad idea Perry.

Jimmy approaches them.

Jimmy Olsen

I have some bad news. Your guy Parasite just robbed Metropolis Bank.

Lois Lane

Well he sure didn't waste anytime using powers.

Jimmy Olsen

There is some good news.

Clark Kent

What's that Jimmy? Achoo!

Lois hands Clark a tissue.

Jimmy Olsen

Just got word from Chloe that the Parasite victims recovered.

Lois Lane

Which means?

Jimmy Olsen

Parasite might not have Superman's powers for long.

Perry White

Parasite powers are temporary. Kent I want you to go home and get some rest. Lois and Jimmy I want you two to get a lead on Parasite.

Lois Lane

On it chief.

Lois and Jimmy head out.

Perry White

I know you hate being on the sidelines Kent. But I can't have my report out there with cold.

Clark Kent

Right chief.

Clark leaves.

CUT TO

EXT-SKY

We see Parasite flying over Metropolis.

Parasite

Rudy Jones, you living large. What should I hit next? KB Jewelers, maybe a car would be nice.

Parasite begins to waver in the air.

Parasite

What the hell?

Parasite begins to fall.

Parasite

Jesus!

CUT TO:

Parasite is still falling towards the ground, he grabs a power line. The power line snaps, he swings and hits a wall. He slides to the ground.

Parasite

Whoa. What happened to me?

Parasite flies to use X-ray Vision.

Parasite(upset)

Not working! I'm out of juice.(calms down)And I just know happen to know where I can get a refill.

CUT TO:

INT-CLARK'S APARTMENT

We see Clark talking on the phone.

Clark Kent

I'm fine mom, you don't have to worry. As matter of fact I feel like I'm back to my old self.

Clark lifts his couch up with one hand.

Clark Kent

Will do mom and give Kara my best. Tell her I'm proud of her. Bye.

Clark hangs up the phone. His hearing picks up on a sound he looks to the window as the curtains blow. Pan to Parasite jumping on his back tackling him on the floor.

Parasite

Hello Superman or is it Clark Kent, I can't get whose the real deal. Anyway I need a re-up.

Parasite begins to drain his powers.

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT IV]

INT-CLARK'S APARTMENT

We see Clark on the ground in a weakened state. Pan to Parasite flexing his muscles.

ParasiteI tell you Supes, you really do complete me.

Clark Kent

How…did you find me?

Parasite

The answer is simple, when I absorbed your energy I also took your thoughts in the process. Clark Kent and Superman one in the same. Not to mention your devoted love for Lois Lane. I must say she is a hottie.

Clark Kent

You stay away from her!

Parasite

That seems like a touchy subject. She's a fitting participant to be my gal.

Clark Kent

I won't let you.

Parasite

You're on the ground beaten. You can do nothing. I can't kill you cause I need you for a recharge latter.

Clark Kent

I won't let you get away with this.

Parasite

What are you, a broken record? You can't stop me. Now where can I put you where you can't cause trouble.

He starts to think and snaps his fingers.

Parasite

I know just the place.

CUT TO:

INT-STAR LABS

We see Lois and Jimmy sneaking into Star Labs.

Jimmy Olsen

Lois please explain to me, why you think Parasite is here.

Lois Lane

We research on Rudy Jones. He use to work here.

Jimmy Olsen

Why not Lexcorp? I wouldn't be surprised if Lex was behind this.

Lois Lane

As much as we know Lex is evil, I don't think he's behind Parasite. Besides Lexcorp would be the first place to look. Always go for where they think they won't be found.

Jimmy Olsen

Where exactly would he be?

CUT TO:

INT-STAR LABS BASEMENT

We see money bags from the banks Parasite stole from scattered around. Pan to Superman handcuffed on a pole.

Parasite

How do you like my secret hideout Superman?

Superman

In the basement of Star Labs. Its really not much of a hideout.

Parasite

Who'd think look for me here?

Superman

Listen Rudy, you don't have to do this. Turn yourself in.

Parasite

You're really annoying you know that. I think its time I feed again before I meet my future love.

Pan to Lois and Jimmy entering the basement. Lois sees Superman cuffed.

Lois Lane

Superman?

Jimmy Olsen

This is all the money he stole.

Lois Lane

We have to try and free him Jimmy. I'll distract him.

Pan to Superman noticing Lois and Jimmy.

Superman

What exactly is your plans using my powers? I mean besides robbing back, what's the ultimate goal?

Parasite

Why the sudden interest?

Superman

Just curious.

Parasite

You're hiding something, what is it?

Parasite touches his forehead.

Parasite

Someone's here.

Pan to Lois running towards Parasite with a wrench. Pan to Parasite grabbing her causing her to drop the wrench.

Parasite

And here I was about to go look for you.

Lois Lane

Sorry to disappoint.

Lois tries to break free.

Parasite

This is no disappointment. Glad you could make it.

Lois Lane

What are you doing with Superman?

Superman

Let her go Rudy.

Parasite

Your in no position to bark orders. To answer your question my dear, he's my battery charger. Just look.

Parasite lets her go. He walks over to Superman and grabs his head. He begins to drain his powers.

Superman

(screams in pain)

Lois Lane

No! Stop!

Lois tries to grab Parasite but is knocked back.

Superman

Lois!

Parasite lets go of him. He walks over to Lois. Pan to Jimmy behind Superman with a key to the handcuffs.

Jimmy Olsen

Hold on Superman, I'll get you out of here.

Jimmy unlocks the cuffs. Pan to Parasite turning to them.

Parasite

Hey!

Superman

Get out of her Jimmy! Take Lois with you!

Jimmy Olsen

What about you?

Superman

Don't worry about me. Go!

Superman grabs a pole. He swings hitting Parasite in the stomach. The force knocks him forward. The Superman uppercuts him, knocking him back. Superman stumbles a little. He is still weakened from the drain. Jimmy looked at him concerned.

Superman

Jimmy get Lois out of here.

Parasite jumps at Superman. He grips Parasite's wrists why he can't touch him. Parasite begins to push him back into a desk. They knock over a canister which kryptonite rolls out of it. They both begin weakened.

Parasite

What happening?

Superman notices the kryptonite while holding him back.

Parasite

You're not looking so good Superman.

Superman

I can say the same about you.

Parasite smirks. They both tussle for a few minutes. Superman breathes heavily. He jumps and grabs the kryptonite. Veins begin to pop out of his hand. Parasite jumps towards him. Superman throws the kryptonite in Parasite's hand. He backs up. Green electricity surrounds him. Pan to Jimmy watching in disbelief. Pan back to Parasite screaming in agony. The green electricity disperse. Parasite falls to the ground unconscious. Superman stands over him. Pan to Lois and Jimmy walking towards him.

Lois Lane

That's one way to kill a Parasite.

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT V]

EXT-LOIS'S APARTMENT BALCONY

We see Superman landing on the ledge and steps down with Lois in his arms. He sets her down.

Superman

Are you okay Lois?

Lois Lane

Just fine. What about you? I mean that green meteor rock look like it was killing you.

Superman

If I would have had it in my hand a little long it would have.

Lois Lane

The night on top of the Daily Planet we kind of share you know…an intimate moment.

Superman

I remember Lois.

Lois Lane

Where does that leave us? I don't know if you felt something.

Superman

I won't lie to you Lois. I did but what I do, I can't be in a relationship. If my enemies know-

Lois Lane

I understand.

Superman(regretful)

I'm really sorry.

Superman goes to walk to the ledge.

Lois Lane

Wait.

Lois wraps her arms around him and kisses him. He couldn't help but kiss back.

Superman

Lois, we shouldn't.

Lois Lane

Let's not worry about that.

They continue to kiss on top of Lois's apartment balcony.

CUT TO:

INT-DETECTIVE SULLIVAN

We see Jimmy entering. Pan to Chloe smiling at him.

Chloe Sullivan

Hey. Good news, Parasite is safely locked in Ricker's. Also the doctors say he's completely brain dead. Probably doesn't remember a thing.

Jimmy Olsen(nervously)

That's great news Chloe.

Chloe Sullivan

Jimmy, you okay? You seem nervous.

Jimmy Olsen

That's because I am.

Pan to Chloe confused. Pan back to Jimmy taking out the black box. He walks to Chloe nervously. He gets on one knee and holds out the black box opened revealing a diamond wedding ring. Pan to Chloe shocked and speechless.

Jimmy Olsen

Will you marry me, Chloe Anne Sullivan?

Cut on Chloe not answering. The song ends.

CUT TO:

INT-RICKERS

We see Parasite sitting on a prison bed. He appears to be brain dead. Pan to a small spider crawling on his hand. He grips the spider and absorbs it energy.

Cut off on him smiling wickedly.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERTERENCE JORDANSUPERMAN CHARACTER CREATED BYJERRY SIEGEL AND JOE SHUSTER


	13. 113 Frontier

_**Man of Steel**_

_**1.13 Frontier**_

_**Written by Terence Jordan**_

_**[TEASER]**_

_**EXT-OUTSIDE LEXCORP CHILDREN'S HOSPITAL**_

_**We see Lex standing behind a podium outside the hospital. Pan to the press gathering around waiting for his speech. Pan to Lois, Clark, and Jimmy. Pan to Lex and the hospital doctors behind him.**_

_**Lex Luthor**_

_**I would like thank all of you for joining us on this great day. For years doctors we're hoping to cure diseases for children. With the help of Lexcorp, that day has finally come.**_

_**Pan to Lois.**_

_**Lois Lane(not believing)**_

_**Oh please.**_

_**Clark Kent**_

_**Come on Lois, I know Lex isn't a saint but this is for the kids.**_

_**Lois Lane**_

_**Smallville, do you really think Lex cares about the kid's health.**_

_**Jimmy Olsen**_

_**More like the opposite.**_

_**Clark Kent**_

_**You guys maybe right. I would like think at least the hospital is legit.**_

_**Pan to Lex.**_

_**Lex Luthor**_

_**Now if you follow me I'll give you the tour of the hospital and fill you on what we have planned, to better fix the world.**_

_**Lex enters the hospital as the doctors and the Press follows.**_

_**INT-LEXCORP GENERAL HOSPITAL**_

_**We see Lex leading the press through the hospital. He shows the rooms of transferred patients and doctors treating them.**_

_**Lex Luthor**_

_**At this moment we're trying to treat the cancer patients.**_

_**Lois notices an elevator.**_

_**Lois Lane**_

_**Mr. Luthor.**_

_**Lex turns to Lois annoyed.**_

_**Lex Luthor**_

_**Lois, it's a pleasure to have you joining us. What is your question?**_

_**Lois Lane**_

_**Where does that elevator lead to? Your secret lab?**_

_**Lex Luthor**_

_**Its where we do our research and testing.**_

_**Lois Lane**_

_**Maybe we should take a look at exactly at what your researching and testing.**_

_**Lex ignores Lois and leads the press to another location in the hospital. Clark looks at Lois and smiles.**_

_**Clark Kent**_

_**Really know how to press his buttons, Lois.**_

_**Lois Lane**_

_**That why the call me the button pusher, don't you forget it Smallville.**_

_**Clark Kent**_

_**I'll try not to.**_

_**Clark heads to join the rest as Lois follows eyeing the elevator suspiciously.**_

_**CUT TO:**_

_**INT-CAR**_

_**We see two men in a car. The man(Dan)in the driver's seat is wearing grey suit with a black tie. The passenger(Hal Jordan) is wearing a black suit with a blue tie. Hal is staring into the sky. Dan notices.**_

_**Dan**_

_**Staring at the stars again, Hal?**_

_**Hal Jordan**_

_**You know me, I always wanted to see the stars.**_

_**Dan**_

_**In two days you might get your wish.**_

_**Hal Jordan**_

_**We'll see Dan. We'll see.**_

_**Cut off on Hal.**_

_**[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]**_

_**STARRING**_

_**TOM WELLING…CLARK KENT/SUPERMAN**_

_**MICHAEL ROSENBAUM…LEX LUTHOR**_

_**ERICA DURANCE…LOIS LANE**_

_**AARON ASHMORE…JIMMY OLSEN**_

_**MICHAEL MCKEAN…PERRY WHITE**_

_**ALLISON MACK…CHLOE SULLIVAN**_

_**SOPHIA BUSH…CAT GRANT**_

_**GUEST STARRING**_

_**DAVID BORENAZ…HAL JORDAN/GREEN LANTERN**_

_**DAVID ANDERS…SINESTRO**_

_**[ACT I]**_

_**EXT-IN THE CITY**_

_**We see a man on the ledge of a building with a bottle in hand and is swearing. He begins to pace while on the ledge.**_

_**Man**_

_**This is unfair…(gulps his liquor out the bottle)Injustice! I gave them 20 years of my life! For What! Huh!**_

_**He gulps down more liquor.**_

_**Man**_

_**I did everything they asked me to. What do they do, fire me! I should end it all now!**_

_**Pan to the people looking up at him worried.**_

_**Woman**_

_**Someone call 911!**_

_**CUT TO:**_

_**We see police officers surrounding the building. One officer speaks on the megaphone.**_

_**Officer**_

_**You don't want to do this.**_

_**Man(drunk)**_

_**Why not! I'm a nobody.**_

_**Officer**_

_**Let's talk about this on the ground.**_

_**Man**_

_**No! I don't want to talk. I just wanted to end it right now!**_

_**The man slips and falls, the crowd gasps with fear. Pan to Superman catching him. The crowd begins to cheer and clap. Superman lands diagonally on the sidewalk.**_

_**Superman**_

_**I know these are hard times but theirs no need to throw your life away.**_

_**Man**_

_**What do you know about hard times. You fly around here like a god.**_

_**OfficerWe'll take it from here Superman.**_

_**Superman**_

_**Do take it easy sir.**_

_**Man**_

_**Whatever ya dork.**_

_**Superman flies away. **_

_**CUT TO:**_

_**INT-DAILY PLANET**_

_**Lois and Jimmy enter.**_

_**Lois Lane**_

_**That was a waste of time.**_

_**Jimmy Olsen**_

_**Wasn't all a waste of time, I mean the children seem to be getting the help they needed.**_

_**Lois Lane**_

_**Look Jimmy I'm happy Lex is doing something good for a change, which I doubt its his agenda. But I want a story worth wild. Front page news worthy. By they way, where's Smallville.**_

_**Jimmy Olsen**_

_**You know C.K. one minute you see him and then you don't.**_

_**Lois Lane**_

_**Yeah your right, I have to ask him about that.**_

_**Pan to Perry approaching them.**_

_**Perry White**_

_**I have another story for you and Kent. Speaking of Kent, where is he?**_

_**Lois Lane**_

_**Your guess is good as mines.**_

_**Perry White**_

_**Lois, you have to learn to keep tabs on your partner.**_

_**Pan to Clark walking in.**_

_**Lois Lane**_

_**There's the missing reporter now.**_

_**Clark Kent**_

_**Sorry, caught up in traffic.**_

_**Perry White**_

_**Never mind that. I want you to get to the Metropolis Space Station. I want you to interview Astronaut Hal Jordan. I already arranged a meeting.**_

_**Clark Kent**_

_**We're on it chief.**_

_**Lois Lane**_

_**Long as Clark doesn't disappear on us.**_

_**Clark Kent**_

_**Hopefully Lois won't get us kicked out.**_

_**Lois rolls her eyes annoyed.**_

_**Lois Lane**_

_**It was one time(Clark gives her a look)or maybe twice. Whose counting?**_

_**Clark Kent**_

_**Right.**_

_**Lois and Clark exit. Perry looks to Jimmy who is in his own world.**_

_**Perry White**_

_**Something troubling you kid?**_

_**Jimmy Olsen**_

_**I asked Chloe to marry me.**_

_**Perry White**_

_**(sighs)Let's talk.**_

_**CUT TO:**_

_**INT-METROPOLIS SPACE STATION**_

_**We see Hal staring out the window look at the Space Shuttle. Pan to Dan approaching him.**_

_**Dan**_

_**Nervous Buddy?**_

_**Hal Jordan**_

_**Maybe a little, and excited at the same time.**_

_**Dan**_

_**Your going to the moon. I will feel the same. By the way, I schedule an interview with two reporters from the Daily Planet. Lois Lane and Clark Kent.**_

_**Hal Jordan**_

_**You know how I feel about the press Dan.**_

_**Dan**_

_**Vultures if I remember correctly. But their already here, so try not to bite their heads off. You do need good press.**_

_**Hal Jordan**_

_**Yeah. Just send them in.**_

_**Dan**_

_**Yeah. Remember to be on your behavior, Hal.**_

_**Dan walks out and Lois and Clark walk in. Hal notices Lois wearing a red silk shirt and black pants. He finds her attracted.**_

_**Hal Jordan**_

_**Wow. Stop the presses.**_

_**Lois Lane**_

_**Hal Jordan, I'm Lois Lane and this is my partner Clark Kent.**_

_**Hal Jordan**_

_**Pleasure to meet you both. Especially you, Ms. Lane. Didn't know reporters look like you.**_

_**He looks at Lois seductively. Clark shift uncomfortably.**_

_**Lois Lane**_

_**Cool it Romeo, how about we stick to the interview.**_

_**Hal Jordan**_

_**A woman about business, I like that in a woman.**_

_**Clark Kent(interrupting)**_

_**What exactly is the shuttle launch about?**_

_**Hal looks at Clark annoyed.**_

_**Hal Jordan**_

_**Scientist believed to have found former life form's remains on the moon.**_

_**Lois Lane**_

_**Like what?**_

_**Hal Jordan**_

_**That's why their sending me to check it out. It's suppose to be science history but I just want to see the stars.**_

_**He looks at Lois lustfully. Lois uncomfortably smiles.**_

_**Lois Lane**_

_**So you like the stars?**_

_**Hal Jordan**_

_**Ever since I was a boy. Say Ms. Lane, how about we have dinner tonight?**_

_**Clark Kent**_

_**You must be excited about visiting the moon?**_

_**Hal Jordan(annoyed)**_

_**Yes I am. This is actually my first space mission.**_

_**Lois Lane**_

_**What did you do before becoming an astronaut?**_

_**Hal Jordan**_

_**That's not really important.**_

_**Pan to Dan walking in.**_

_**Dan**_

_**Hate to cut the interview short but I have some great news for you Hal. The launch has been moved up.**_

_**Hal Jordan**_

_**When?**_

_**Dan**_

_**Tonight. Now your dreams is about to come true. Suit up kid, your going to the moon.**_

_**Cut off on Hal smiling.**_

_**[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]**_

_**[ACT II]**_

_**INT-PERRY'S OFFICE**_

_**We see Perry and Jimmy talking.**_

_**Perry White**_

_**So you popped the question again? Sure your ready for this kid?**_

_**Jimmy Olsen**_

_**I've been ready, chief. I was ready six years ago, before the Clark leaving ordeal.**_

_**Perry White**_

_**Marriage is big step. You have to make sure your both ready.**_

_**Jimmy Olsen**_

_**I think we're both ready.**_

_**Perry White**_

_**Sure about that?**_

_**Jimmy Olsen**_

_**Yeah I'm sure.**_

_**Perry White**_

_**What did she say Jimmy?**_

_**Cut off on Jimmy uncertain.**_

_**CUT TO:**_

_**INT-OUTERSPACE**_

_**We see a ship being chased by a dark pink man(Sinestro) with long ears. He is dressed in green and black spandex attire. A yellow ball surrounds him.**_

_**Sinestro**_

_**You are unfitted for the Green Lantern ring.**_

_**CUT TO:**_

_**INT-METROPOLIS SPACE STATION**_

_**We see Lois and Clark watching launch from the inside.**_

_**Lois Lane**_

_**Jealous Smallville?**_

_**Clark Kent**_

_**Jealous, what do you mean Lois?**_

_**Lois Lane**_

_**Come on Clark, I see you trying to mark your territory.**_

_**Clark Kent**_

_**It wasn't like that Lois.**_

_**Lois Lane**_

_**I hope not, we're friends sometimes. Nothing more.**_

_**Clark Kent**_

_**I know Lois. I was being over protective, sorry.**_

_**Lois Lane**_

_**Right. Just one more minute, try to keep the green monster in check.**_

_**Clark Kent**_

_**Will do Lois.**_

_**Lois looks at him.**_

_**CUT TO:**_

_**INT-SPACE SHUTTLE**_

_**We see Hal in the seat preparing for launch. Dan speaks to him from the speaker.**_

_**Dan**_

_**How you feeling champ?**_

_**Hal Jordan**_

_**Like a dream is about to come true. I've been waiting my whole life for this moment.**_

_**Dan**_

_**In forty seconds its about to come true.**_

_**Hal Jordan**_

_**We'll see Dan. Things in my life to seem to go wrong at the right moment.**_

_**Dan**_

_**You have to forget about that situation in Iraq Hal.**_

_**Hal Jordan**_

_**Sometimes I can't.**_

_**Dan**_

_**This isn't time to dwell. Get ready for launch.**_

_**CUT TO:**_

_**EXT-OUTERSPACE.**_

_**Sinestro is still chasing down the ship.**_

_**CUT TO:**_

_**INT-LAUNCH CONTROL ROOM**_

_**We see a large screen in front and rows of desk with computers. People are using them preparing the launch.**_

_**Woman**_

_**Launch countdown ten seconds.**_

_**Man**_

_**Nine, Eight, Seven,**_

_**Dan**_

_**Six, Five, Four, Three,**_

_**CUT TO**_

_**INT-SPACE SHUTTLE**_

_**Hal Jordan**_

_**Two, One…Blast off.**_

_**CUT TO:**_

_**EXT-SPACE SHUTTLE**_

_**We see the Space Shuttle launching.**_

_**CUT TO:**_

_**INT-METROPOLIS STATION**_

_**Lois Lane**_

_**There he goes.**_

_**Clark Kent**_

_**Must be great to fly.**_

_**Lois Lane**_

_**Yes it is.**_

_**Clark Kent**_

_**Didn't know you had wings.**_

_**Lois Lane**_

_**I have a red cape to replace the rings Smallville.**_

_**Cut off on Clark smiling to himself.**_

_**EXT-OUTER SPACE**_

_**Sinestro fires a yellow beam hitting the Space Ship in the tail. Pan to Hal's shuttle exiting the Earth's atmosphere.**_

_**INT-SPACE SHUTTLE**_

_**Hal Jordan(seeing the stars)**_

_**Incredible.**_

_**Hal notices a burning heading towards him.**_

_**Hal Jordan**_

_**What the hell?**_

_**Hal gets on the radio.**_

_**Hal Jordan**_

_**Dan. We have a problem. A ship is blocking the course. The is going to collide.**_

_**Dan**_

_**Calm down Hal, we'll get you out of this.**_

_**Hal Jordan**_

_**Its too late.**_

_**EXT-SPACE**_

_**The shuttle starts to turn to avoid collision. The ship nicks the shuttle's wing breaking it. The shuttle starts to swerve out of control and descends towards Earth. The ship is already entering the atmosphere.**_

_**CUT TO:**_

_**INT-METROPOLIS SPACE STATION**_

_**We see people panicking. Lois and Clark is wondering the situation. Lois approaches a lady causing her to stop.**_

_**Lois Lane**_

_**What's going on?**_

_**Woman Worker**_

_**The shuttle is out of control and is going to crash.**_

_**Pan to Clark exiting. Lois turns to see him gone.**_

_**Lois Lane**_

_**Clark?**_

_**CUT TO:**_

_**INT-SPACE SHUTTLE**_

_**Hal is dressed in his astronaut gear. **_

_**Dan**_

_**Hal, are you alright?**_

_**Hal Jordan**_

_**Is that a trick question? I'm heading for death valley.**_

_**Dan**_

_**No your not.**_

_**CUT TO:**_

_**EXT-SPACE**_

_**We see Superman flying towards the Shuttle as its entering the Earth's atmosphere. Superman rips the top off. He grabs Hal. Superman heads towards the space station as the Shuttle explodes.**_

_**EXT-METROPOLIS SPACE STATION**_

_**We see Dan, Lois, and other employee's outside waiting. Superman lands with Hal at his side. Dan runs towards them.**_

_**Dan**_

_**Hal! Hal! You okay?**_

_**Hal looks at the sky disappointed.**_

_**CUT TO:**_

_**EXT-WOODS**_

_**We see the broken ship inside a crater which it caused. Outside the ship we see a pink man(Abin Sur)in Green Lantern uniform. He takes off his ring.**_

_**Green Lantern Abin Sur**_

_**I don't have much time. I need to find a suitable replacement.**_

_**A green lantern appears in front of him. He sticks his ring in the center to charge it.**_

_**Green Lantern Abin Sur**_

_**Find the one.**_

_**The green ring zips into the air. Pan to Abin Sur fading away.**_

_**CUT TO:**_

_**EXT-ON TOP OF THE DAILY PLANET**_

_**We see a basket on top of a long cloth. Two glasses and a bucket with champagne on ice in the center. Pan to Lois in Superman's arms on landing on the building. He lets her go. Superman notices the scenery.**_

_**Superman**_

_**You really went out Lois.**_

_**Lois Lane**_

_**I know romantic dinner isn't really my thing but I can go for a change just for tonight.**_

_**Superman**_

_**I should feel special then.**_

_**Lois Lane**_

_**That's because you are special Superman. You stand for something bigger than anything.**_

_**Superman**_

_**What's that Lois?**_

_**Lois Lane**_

_**Hope. You're giving that feeling of hope to the people of Metropolis and the world.**_

_**Superman looks at her as she sits on the cloth. Superman heads over to her and sits in front of her. She smiles at him. Superman smiles back.**_

_**CUT TO:**_

_**INT-AIRFORCE BASE**_

_**We see Hal sitting in his old jet with the top open.**_

_**Hal Jordan**_

_**Life never goes the way you wanted.**_

_**Pan to the Lantern ring hitting Hal in the head.**_

_**Hal Jordan**_

_**What is this?**_

_**He picks up the ring and examines it. Hal puts on the Lantern ring. It starts to flow.**_

_**CUT TO:**_

_**EXT-WOODS**_

_**Sinestro lands by the ship. He uses his ring to examine it.**_

_**Sinestro**_

_**Its not here. He must have send it to another possessor. Let's see if that person is worthy. Farewell old friend.**_

_**Cut off on Sinestro taking off into the air with a yellow glow surrounding him.**_

_**[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]**_

_****_

[ACT III]

EXT-ON TOP OF DAILY PLANET

We see Lois Lane and Superman talking.

Lois Lane  
Does the pressure ever get to you? I mean having the world on your shoulders?

Superman  
Sometimes, but its worth it. To give people hope, something to believe in.

Lois Lane  
Part of the job.

Superman  
Right.

Lois Lane  
I know how it is the dangers of the job.

Superman  
I know too Lois.

Lois Lane  
I know your concern of what might happen but I can take care of myself.

Superman  
I know you can, but it still doesn't change the fact.

Lois Lane  
Do you want this? Or you don't?

Pan to an explosion downtown. Superman stands up quickly.

Superman  
We have to continue this later, Lois.

Lois Lane  
Yeah. Just be-

Superman takes off towards the explosion.

Lois Lane  
Careful. This dinner went well.

Lois sighs.

CUT TO:

EXT-DOWNTOWN

We see Sinestro destroying buildings with his ring.

Sinestro  
Not here.

Superman  
Can I help you?

Sinestro turns to see Superman hovering over him.

Sinestro  
Who might you be?

Superman  
I should be asking you that.

Sinestro  
I am Sinestro and I seek something valuable.

Superman  
You nearly destroy downtown to find this valuable.

Sinestro  
People will die until I find it.

Superman  
I won't allow that happen.

Sinestro  
Do you really think you can stop me? If you don't know where the ring is then, stand aside.

Sinestro shoots a beam hitting Superman in the chest. Superman flies back and lands on the car. Pan to the police arriving. They start shooting at Sinestro. Sinestro forms a shield of armor in front of him deflecting the bullets. Pan to Superman flying towards him punching the shield repeatedly. He breaks the shield, the force knocks Sinestro to the ground. He is intrigued by Superman's strength.

Sinestro  
I'm impressed. You must have the ring.

Superman  
I don't know anything about a ring. I do know you will leave this planet.

Sinestro  
Green Lantern ring was created by the Guardians of the Universe giving to those who are worthy of protecting the universe.

Superman  
You don't strike me as what you called a Green Lantern.

Sinestro  
I was once but they feared my power. Now they will pay soon as I find that ring.

Pan to Hal Jordan walking on the sidewalk still wondering about the Green Lantern Ring. He doesn't pay attention to the people evacuating the area.

Hal Jordan  
What do I do with this? Where did it come from?

He notices people panicking and running scared.

Hal Jordan  
What's going on?

He sees Superman and Sinestro.

Hal Jordan  
Superman? Whose the other guy?

He ducks behind a car listening to their conversation.

Sinestro  
You will help me find the ring Superman.

Superman  
I don't think so. I'm not going to help with your vendetta.

Pan to Hal. He looks at the ring wondering.

Hal Jordan  
Their fighting for this. What is this ring?

Pan back to Sinestro and Superman. Sinestro's ring senses the ring.

Sinestro  
Its close.

Superman  
I suggest you leave now!

Sinestro ignores Superman. He looks over the car Hal is hiding behind. Sinestro forms a yellow glove from his ring and tosses the car. The car heads towards a little girl and her mother. Superman chases after the car. Sinestro looks at Hal. Hal stands up unafraid.

Sinestro  
So the ring entrusted you as it possessor. You don't seem to fit. Give it to me!

Hal Jordan  
I don't think so.

Sinestro  
You want to be brave or stupid?

Hal Jordan  
Try me.

Sinestro get angered. He shoots a beam at him. Hal forms a green shield. The beam cracks it but still protects him.

Hal Jordan  
Whoa. I think I finally understand this thing now.

Sinestro  
You know the power you have!

Pan to Superman setting the car down. He looks to Sinestro. He forms a glove grabbing Hal chucking him in the air. Superman flies towards him but Sinestro hits him with a yellow boxing glove. Superman flies towards a building.

CUT TO:

Hal falling backdown.

Hal Jordan  
What was I thinking? I'm no hero. I guess I won't be seeing the stars after all. I told you Dan.

Hal shuts his eyes. He begins to see three small blue old men with grey hair dressed in red black robes with green lanterns on the chest plate.

Hal Jordan  
Who are you?

Guardian 1  
We are the Guardians of the Universe creators of the Green Lantern ring.

Guardian 2  
Who we are is not of importance right now. You must use your mind.

Guardian 3  
Your mind is the key to using the Green Lantern ring. It has chosen you Hal Jordan because your are worthy.

Guardian 1  
Remember to always focus and believe in yourself. Never doubt Hal Jordan.

The Guardians fade as Hal opens his eyes. We now see Hal Jordan dressed in "Alex Ross Style" Green Lantern uniform. Pan to Sinestor smirking and Superman wondering.

Green Lantern  
You want to go tough guy, lets dance.

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT IV]

EXT-DOWNTOWN

We see Lois and Jimmy arriving. They notice Superman, Green Lantern, and Sinestro.

Jimmy Olsen  
The Chief wasn't kidding when he said it was big.

Lois Lane  
I wonder whose the dork in the green spandex.

Jimmy Olsen  
I think he looks kind of cool Lois.

Lois Lane  
You would think that Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen  
Hey, what's that suppose to mean?

Lois Lane  
Nothing. Let's get closer and find out what's going on.

Lois and Jimmy approaching Superman.

Lois Lane  
Superman, what's going on?

Superman  
I don't really know that much myself.

Lois Lane  
Do you know the guy floating in the air who is glowing green?

Superman  
Green Lantern.

Lois notices the Green Lantern emblem.

Lois Lane  
Obvious. What about the pink elf?

Superman  
Sinestro. He's extremely dangerous. So Lois you and Jimmy stand back.

Lois Lane  
I'll be fine. This is my job as a reporter.

Superman  
Lois.

Lois Lane  
Superman.

Jimmy rolls his eyes. Pan to Green Lantern and Sinestro.

Sinestro  
I will destroy this planet until I have that ring.

Green Lantern  
Not tonight, you won't.

Sinestro forms a fist and swings it. Green Lantern blocks with shield ball surrounding himself. The ball breaks, causing Green Lantern to fly back from the force.

Sinestro  
You can't block my attacks.

Pan to Superman using his Super Breath blowing Sinestro to the ground.

Sinestro  
This doesn't concern you Superman

Superman  
When you're trying to destroy the city, it does.

Green Lantern  
What do you say Superman, let's take this guy out?

Superman  
Fine by me.

Sinestro  
I won't be defeated.

Superman  
Tonight you will. You're days of chaos is over.

Sinestro forms a fly swatter.

Sinestro  
Pests!

Superman dodges the swatter. He dives and punches Sinestro in the face. The force knocks him on top of a car denting cracking the windows. Green Lantern balls up the car using a green glove.

Superman  
That's not going to hold him for long.

Green Lantern  
Maybe we should wrap it up tighter.

Superman grabs a pole and wraps it around the balled up car. He repeats the process three times.

Superman  
That should hold him.

Pan to Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen  
Green Lantern is awesome! So much for being a dork.

Lois rolls her eyes at Jimmy's child like behavior. Pan back to Superman and Lantern.

Green Lantern  
I'll take care of Sinestro.

Superman  
What are you going to do?

Green Lantern  
I'll let him drift in space for a while. Let him think on what he did.

Superman smirks. Green Lantern uses the ring to lift the balled up car as he flies towards space.

EXT-SPACE

We see Green Lantern exiting the atmosphere with Sinestro.

Green Lantern  
Enjoy first class ticket to the middle of nowhere.

Green Lantern swings the wrapped ball with Sinestro sending it flying. Green Lantern smiles as he sees the stars.

Green Lantern  
Amazing.

Green Lantern zips around space excitedly.

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT V]

INT-DETECTIVE SULLIVAN'S OFFICE

We see Chloe at her desk pondering about something. Pan to Jimmy walking in.

Jimmy Olsen  
Hey.

Chloe Sullivan  
Hey.

Uncomfortable silence.

Jimmy Olsen  
I called you, did you get my message?

Chloe Sullivan  
I'm sorry okay, I've been busy.

Jimmy Olsen  
With what? Last night Downtown was just almost in ruins. What could be more important than that?

Chloe Sullivan  
Let's be truthful Jimmy, this isn't about the chaos last night.

Jimmy Olsen  
Okay, your right it isn't. I need an answer Chloe.

Chloe Sullivan  
I don't have an answer for you Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen  
Do you love me?

Chloe Sullivan  
You know I do.

Jimmy Olsen  
Something else is wrong isn't it? What's going on Chloe?

Chloe struggles to say something. "FOLLOW ME BYB THIRTEEN SENSES" is playing in the background.

Jimmy Olsen  
Chloe?

Cut off on Chloe worried.

CUT TO:

EXT-DAILY PLANET

We see Superman and Green Lantern.

Green Lantern  
Want tell me what this secret meeting is about?

Superman  
You could say I'm a recruiter for a friend.

Green Lantern  
Recruiter for what? Like a club of super heroes or something?

Superman  
You could say that, but its more like a league as Arrow puts it. Justice League.

Green Lantern  
Thanks but I don't think I'm ready to call myself a hero yet.

Superman  
You did good last night. Metropolis is lot safer because of you.

Green Lantern  
Plus I have other business. I have to take a trip to a planet called Oa.

Superman  
I understand, be careful on you trip.

Superman holds out his hand. Green Lantern shakes his hand.

Green Lantern  
About that Justice League, tell your friend, I'll consider it.

A green aura surrounds Green Lantern. He takes off into the air towards space. Superman smirks. Pan to Lois behind him.

Lois Lane  
Saying good-bye to one of your hero buddies.

Superman  
You can say that.

Lois pauses for a second as the song Follow Me continues to play in the background.

Lois Lane  
Look about last night.

Superman  
Its okay Lois. And to answer your question, I do want this Lois. I want you.

Lois grins. She gets close to him. Superman lends in as Lois meets him there with her lips. They kiss passionately. The song ends.

Cut off as the Daily Planet Globe is spinning as they're kissing floating in air next to the globe.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
TERENCE JORDAN

PRODUCER  
TERENCE JORDAN


	14. 114 Target

Man of Steel

1.14 Target

Written by Terence Jordan

[TEASER]

INT-PHONE BOOTH

We see a man(Barney) dressed in rugged grey suit. He dials a number.

INT-CHLOE'S APARTMENT

The phone is ringing. Pan to Chloe waking up slowly. She answers the phone.

Chloe Sullivan

Hello.

INT-PHONE BOOTH

Barney(scared)

Ms. Sullivan. I have a problem.

INT-CHLOE'S APARTMENT

Chloe Sullivan

What's wrong Barney?

INT-PHONE BOOTH

Barney(Distraught)

Their coming for me, you have to help me please!

INT-CHLOE'S APARTMENT

Chloe Sullivan

Calm down Barney, where are you?

INT-PHONE BOOTH

Barney

Suicide Slums. I'm at a phone booth outside apartment 487.

INT-CHLOE'S APARTMENT

Chloe Sullivan

Just hold on, I'm on my way.

Chloe grabs her keys and exits her apartment.

EXT-SUICIDE SLUMS

We see Barney exiting out the phone booth and waits for Chloe. After a few minutes Chloe's car pulls up. Barney gets in.

INT-CHLOE'S CAR

Chloe Sullivan

Okay, Barney what's going on?

Barney

They found out I was a rat for you. He sent two guys to my place and killed my dog. I knew he'll find me!

Chloe Sullivan

Who Barney? Who sent them?

Barney

Edge! Morgan Edge!

Chloe Sullivan

What?

Barney

You said you'll protect me.

Chloe Sullivan

And I'm going to. I won't let them hurt you, okay. I promise.

BarneyI don't think you can. Intergang is coming back. Morgan Edge will see to it.

Chloe Sullivan

Tell me everything you know.

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

STARRING

TOM WELLING…CLARK KENT/SUPERMAN

MICHAEL ROSENBAUM…LEX LUTHOR

ERICA DURANCE…LOIS LANE

MICHAEL MCKEAN…PERRY WHITE

AARON ASHMORE…JIMMY OLSEN

SOPHIA BUSH…CAT GRANT

ALLISON MACK…CHLOE SULLIVAN

GUEST STARRING

JASON BIGGS…BARNEY

RUTGER HAUER…MORGAN EDGE

DAVID ZAYAS…BILL CHURCH

[ACT I]

INT-DAILY PLANET

We see Clark entering. Pan to Lois whose spaced out.

Clark Kent

Hey Lois.

Lois snaps out of her trance.

Lois Lane

Geez, Smallville how about a little warning. Are you practicing on being a ninja?

Clark Kent

(smirks)What's got your head in the clouds?

Lois Lane

Nothing. 

Clark Kent

Wouldn't happen to be a guy in a red cape again?

Lois Lane

Superman? Please, chalk that up to a school girl crush.

Clark Kent

Whatever, ms. Picture of Superman in her bottom drawer.

Lois Lane

Have you been snooping through my things Smallville?

Clark smirks. Perry approaches them.

Perry White

Well you two, it might another slow news day.

Lois Lane

I say we go after Lex and what he's doing at the hospital.

Perry White

Theirs no proof, Lois.

Clark Kent

Perry's right. We don't know what Lex is doing at that hospital.

Lois Lane

Exactly why we should investigate. How much you want to bet Dr. Evil is cooking up a scheme.

Clark Kent

Maybe so. But Lex hasn't given a reason to go snooping through the hospital.

Pan to Jimmy walking in upset.

Clark Kent(concerned)

You okay Jimmy?

Jimmy Olsen

Not really C.K. What are you guys talking about?

Lois Lane

Figuring out a story worth the front page. Which we're down to the Kitty Pageant or Farmer See's UFO.

Jimmy Olsen

I got a story for front page.

Clark Kent

What's that?

Jimmy Olsen

What's Eating Chloe Sullivan?

Lois Lane

Still didn't give you an answer yet.

Perry White

Look Jimmy don't pressure her, She'll come to you.

Jimmy Olsen

Its not that something else is going on with her.

Lois Lane

Like what?

Jimmy Olsen

I don't know, she wouldn't tell me.

Lois Lane

I'll go find out what she's hiding.

Clark Kent

We'll go. I want to know what's going on too.

Lois and Clark exit the Daily Planet.

CUT TO:

INT-SECRET LAB IN HOSPITAL

We see scientist checking data analyst. Pan to Lex entering through the slide doors.

Lex Luthor

I just got a call that Project Metallo is on hold. I didn't authorize that.

Doctor Klein

That's because I authorized it.

Lex Luthor

I don't remember giving you that type of authority Doctor. I want this project to continue as planned. 

Doctor Klein

We can't.

Lex Luthor

Why is that? It better be a damn good excuse.

Doctor Klein

Mr. Corben's brain is inactive.

Lex Luthor

Inactive how?

Doctor Klein

His brain is not reacting to the robotic parts.

Lex Luthor

I suggest you fix it or I'll fix you.

Lex exit's the lab. Cut off on a worried Dr. Klein.

INT-CHLOE'S APARTMENT

We see a dirty apartment. Pan to a door opening. Chloe exits out her bedroom. She is surprised and disgusted at the sight.

Chloe Sullivan

Before I decided to let you stay here, you could have told me how much of a slob you were.

Pan to Barney slowly waking up from the couch.

Barney

Sorry.

We hear a knock at the door.

Barney(terrified)

Oh my God! Its them, they found me! Jesus I'll go down the fire escape.

Chloe Sullivan

Calm down, just hide in the bathroom.

Barney heads to the bathroom. Chloe walks to the door and looks through the peep hole. She smiles and opens the door.

Chloe Sullivan

Lois, Clark, what are you doing here?

Clark Kent

We worried about you, Jimmy said you've been acting funny.

Lois enters the apartment. She is taken back by the mess.

Lois Lane

What happened Chloe? Did you throw a party and didn't invite me? I'm really hurt cuz.

Chloe rolls her eyes. Clark walks in.

Clark Kent

Wow. Lois is right. What happened in here?

Chloe Sullivan

I didn't have time to clean this week.

Chloe shuts the door.

Chloe Sullivan

Furthermore, I'm fine. Jimmy just riled up waiting for my answer.

Lois Lane

About that?

Chloe Sullivan

Still haven't decided. I appreciate you guys checking up on me but I'm fine.

Lois Lane

We don't see you around that much for two weeks.

Chloe Sullivan

I've been busy with a case.

Lois Lane

What kind of case? We really use a front page, cuz. Evil Corporation killing the environment will be nice.

Chloe Sullivan

Its not news worthy, Lois. Just paperwork.

Clark Kent

Since when did you like doing just paperwork.

Lois Lane

Yeah, last time I checked you we're my cousin. Always wanting to be in the action.

A thump is heard.

Clark Kent

What was that?

Chloe Sullivan

Rats… Look I really appreciate you guys checking up on me.

She begins to push them out her apartment.

Chloe Sullivan

But I'm fine.

She shuts the door in their face. She sighs.

INT-OUTSIDE CHLOE'S APARTMENT

Clark Kent

That was really un-Chloe like.

Lois Lane

She's definitely hiding something and I'm going to find out what.

Clark Kent

I'm in.

INT-CHLOE'S APARTMENT

Barney exits out the bathroom.

Barney(relieved)

Whoo, that was close. Oh yeah I kind of broke towel rack.

Chloe Sullivan

(sighs) All I have to do is keep you alive to testify.

Barney nods.

CUT TO:

INT-SECRET LOCATION

We see a group of thugs in a circle surrounding a man(Bill Church)dressed in a black suit and tie. He hangs up his cell phone.

Bill Church

That was the boss, he wants Barney found and eliminated. Our operation won't be jeopardized.

Cut off Bill Church with an evil grin.

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT II]

INT-METROPOLIS BANK

We see two bank robbers holding the bank hostage. We see hostages tied up. Pan to a security guard on the ground handcuffed.

Bank Robber 1

This could have been a simple robbery.

Bank Robber

But you guys had to play hero.

Hostage Female

Please let us go.

Robber 1

We'll let you go as soon as you dump the valuables in the bag.

The female trembles with fear and do what the robber says. Pan to the other Robber.

Robber 2

We have a problem.

Robber

What?

Robber 2

Cops have us surrounded.

Robber

Only mater of time before Superman shows.

Superman

I don't think you have time.

Pan to Superman hovering over them.

Robber 1

How? When?

Superman disarms them and ties them up.

Superman

You won't be robbing banks anytime soon.

CUT TO:

EXT-BANK

We see Superman bringing out the robbers with the hostages behind him. Pan to the crowd and the police applauding.

Crowd

Way to go Superman!

He delivers the robbers to the officers. He notices Lois, he walks over to her.

Lois Lane

Theirs another heroic save under you belt. You owe me an exclusive.

Superman

I wouldn't have anyone else do it.

Lois Lane

Same time?

Superman

Lunch.

Superman takes off into the air.

Lois Lane

I'll see you there.

CUT TO:

INT-CHLOE'S APARTMENT

We see Barney pacing around the apartment.

Barney

I really could go for a banana split. If I leave for just a few minutes, it wouldn't hurt.

Barney grabs his coat and exits out the apartment.

CUT TO

INT-M.P.D. COMMISSIONER'S OFFICE

We see Chloe sitting in a chair in front of the commissioner's desk.

Commissioner

Where's Barney now?

Chloe Sullivan

At my apartment.

Commissioner(skeptical)

Are you sure that's wise? I mean he can leave at any time an we lose our case.

Chloe Sullivan

I doubt that he would leave, he's too scared and paranoid.

Commissioner

What did he tell you about intergang?

Chloe Sullivan

Not much. I still think he's a little unsure. I have to warm up to him more.

Commissioner

So you have nothing?

Chloe Sullivan

The only information I got of out him was Morgan Edge is still alive and plan on bringing Intergang back to its criminal tyranny.

Commissioner

Impossible. Morgan Edge is dead, he was killed at the docks almost ten years ago.

Chloe Sullivan

Do you honestly believe that?

The commissioner just eyes her sternly.

Commissioner

Find out what Barney knows and get him to talk.

Chloe Sullivan

Got it Commissioner.

Chloe gets up and exit's the office.

EXT-ICE CREAM PARLOR

We see Barney exiting the parlor eating his banana split. Pan to a black BMW and two men inside.

INT-BMW

Intergang Member 1

Is that him?

Intergang Member 2

It sure is, let's get him.

EXT-OUTSIDE

Barney notices the BMW. His expression switches to fear.

Barney

Oh. God.

Barney drops his ice cream and runs. The BMW chases after him.

CUT TO:

INT-CHLOE'S APARTMENT

Chloe enters the apartment.

Chloe Sullivan

Barney, I'm back. We really do need to talk.

Chloe notices Barney didn't answer.

Chloe Sullivan

Barney! Barney?

Chloe notices a note from Barney. She drops the note.

Chloe Sullivan

Crap.

Chloe leaves the apartment.

EXT-UPTOWN

We see Barney still running from the BMW. Barney is pushing people out the way.

Intergang Member 1

Shoot him!

Intergang Member 2 sticks his gun out the window and begin firing Barney. The bullets miss.

CUT TO:

EXT-LOIS'S BALCONY

We see Lois dressed in a yellow shirt and blue jeans with a jeans jacket over it. Pan to Superman landing on the balcony.

Lois Lane

I'm glad you could make it.

Superman

I wouldn't miss it for the world Lois.

Lois Lane

Figuratively I hope.

Superman smiles.

Lois Lane

I know it not a fancy cooked meal but Chinese Take-out can be very delicious.

Superman

Chinese take is fine Lois.

Lois Lane

And I'm not really dressed for the occasion, I thought I might tone it down and go with the casual Lois Lane.

Superman

You look beautiful Lois.

Lois Lane

Thank you.

She smiles and sits at the table. Candles are lit and their two plates with Chinese take-out food. Superman sits in front of her.

CUT TO:

EXT-ALLEY

Barney runs into an alley. The BMW stops. The two Intergang member get out of the car. Barney backs up to the wall. He's trembling.

Barney

Help Me!

CUT TO:

EXT-LOIS'S BALCONY

Superman tunes in on Barney screaming for help. Lois notices while she opens an egg roll.

Lois Lane

Someone's in trouble.

Superman

Yes. I'm sorry, I have to go.

Superman takes off into the air.

Lois Lane

Of course you do. I mean your Superman. Just be careful.

EXT-ALLEY

The two intergang members point their guns at Barney.

Barney

Please don't shoot me. I won't say anything. I didn't say anything.

Intergang Member 1

You die today snitch.

Pan to Chloe's car stopping at the alley entrance. She sees what's about to happen.

Cut off on her pulling out her gun.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT III]

EXT-ALLEY

We see Barney still up against the wall. The two intergang members are still pointing their guns at Barney.

Barney

Please don't shoot me. I won't say a word. I promise.

Intergang

Today you'll die snitch.

Pan to Chloe exiting her car gun equipped.

Chloe Sullivan

Drop your guns now!

The two intergang member turn to face Chloe.

Barney

Detective Sullivan, thank God.

Chloe Sullivan

Last time, drop your guns Now!

Pan to Barney scared.

Intergang Member 1

I'm afraid that's not going to happen.

Intergang Member 2

So you're the cop the snitch went to, your going have to die with him.

Pan to Superman landing next to Chloe.

Superman

I don't think so. Why don't you guys make it easier for yourselves and drop your weapons.

Intergang Member 1

Superman, what a surprise.

The two members throw don their guns. The look to Barney.

Member 2

This isn't over.

Chloe cuffs them and puts them in the back seat.

Chloe Sullivan

I didn't need your help.

Superman

Normally a thank you is in order.

Chloe Sullivan

I want you stay out of this.

Superman

Stay out of what? What's going on Chloe?

Chloe Sullivan

Just stay out of it, okay Clark.

Barney approaches them.

Chloe Sullivan

I thought I told you not to leave the apartment. You know their after you.

Barney

I'm sorry but I was really phening for a Banana Split.

Chloe rolls her eyes annoyed.

Chloe Sullivan

Just go stand by the car.

Barney walks over to the car.

Superman

Does this have something to do with your case?

Chloe Sullivan

Yes. So do me a favor and don't get involved.

Superman

Something's going on and you might be in over you head.

Chloe Sullivan

Clark I really need you stay out of my business. You don't see me in yours.

Superman

What do you mean by that?

Chloe Sullivan

Don't play dumb with me, the secret relationship you have my cousin.

Superman

What are you talking about?

Chloe Sullivan

Late night dinners on top of the Daily Planet. Dating her as Superman. Really low Clark.

Superman

Let's not get into that now.

Chloe Sullivan

Fine. Stay out of this Clark, I mean it.

Chloe walks to her car. Superman looks on concerned.

CUT TO:

INT-SECRET LOCATION

We see Bill Church standing in front of a desk. He appears to be talking to someone. We can't see the person but the back of his chair.

Bill Church

Both Donnie and Ronnie failed.

Mysterious Person

Deal with them. What happened?

Bill Church

Will do. To answer your question Superman. I do have good news, Barney seems to be staying with a Detective Sullivan. I'll send Rosco and Bruno.

Mysterious Person

No. I want you to go and you take them with you.

Bill Church

Will do Mr. Edge.

Morgan Edge

Oh and Bill, please don't disappoint. I want nothing to interfere with our operation.

Bill Church

Understand sir.

Bill walks out.

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET

We see Clark walking in. Pan to Lois approaching.

Lois Lane

Hey where have you've been Smallville?

Clark Kent

Something is up with Chloe.

Lois Lane

What do you mean? Did you find something out?

Clark Kent

Yeah. I think Chloe's protecting an informant.

Lois Lane

Informant for what?

Clark Kent

I don't know yet.

Lois Lane

I say we find out. We'll make Chloe spill the beans.

Clark Kent

Just try not to be too subtle, Lois.

Lois Lane

Hey. I'm not that subtle. I can be calm and smooth.

CUT TO:

INT-CHLOE'S APARTMENT

We hear loud banging at the door. Pan to Chloe telling Barney to hide. Chloe clocks her gun. She stares into the peep hole and sighs. She opens the door.

Lois Lane

Okay. We know your hiding something. Go ahead tell us.

Chloe Sullivan

How many times I have to tell you both to stay out of what I'm doing.

Clark Kent

Chloe, whatever you got yourself into we want to help.

Lois Lane

Smallville's right, what's going on? What case are you working on?

Chloe sighs.

CUT TO:

INT-APARTMENT COMPLEX

We see Bill Church, Rosco, and Bruno walking up the stairs cocking their guns.

Bill Church

Get ready. And Bruno try not to go overboard.

Bruno smiles in a wicked way.

CUT TO:

INT-CHLOE'S APARTMENT

Chloe Sullivan

Fine. I've been working on this case for six months. Intergang maybe doing illegal activities in Metropolis.

Lois Lane

Intergang? I thought their operation was shut down years ago.

Chloe Sullivan

I did too. Until I found out Barney here. He told me he knows the whole operation and location. He'll give them to me in exchange for protection.

Barney comes out form hiding. He waves nervously.

Clark Kent

Those guys chasing him yesterday, were intergang?

Lois Lane

Wait, what are you talking about?

Zoom into Clark's eardrum as we hear Bill, Bruno, and Rosco coming up the stairs.

Lois Lane

Earth to smallville. Get of off you La-La-La planet and tell about this chase.

Clark Kent

Get down!

We hear guns shots as they rip through the door. Bill Church kicks in the door. Pan to Clark covering Lois and Chloe.

Bill Church

Barney. We've been looking for you. Its been awhile old friend. Grab him!

Bruno and Rosco grab him and they drag him out the apartment. Bill Church looks to Clark and the rest of them.

Bill Church

Considers yourselves lucky.

Barney

Chloe!

Cut off on Chloe's concerned look.

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT IV]

INT-CHLOE'S APARTMENT

We see Chloe reaching for her gun. She checks to see how many rounds she has.

Clark Kent

Chloe, what exactly do you think your doing?

Chloe Sullivan

What do you think? I'm going to save Barney.

Clark Kent

Its too dangerous. Maybe you should call back up.

Chloe Sullivan

You don't understand. I made a promise and I'm going to keep it.

Lois Lane

Look Chloe, maybe your in over your head.

Chloe brushes past them. Lois looks at Clark concerned.

Clark Kent

Go after her. I'm going to call for back-up.

Lois Lane

Right.

Lois seems to be shaken up.

Clark KentAre you okay?

Lois Lane(brushes it off)

I'm fine Smallville.

He hugs her. She feels uncomfortable and pushes him away.

Lois Lane

Better hurry and get to Chloe.

Lois exit's the Apartment. Clark facial expression of revelation.

CUT TO:

EXT-APARTMENT COMPLEX

We see Chloe in her car. Pan to Lois hopping in.

INT-CHLOE'S CAR

Chloe Sullivan

Lois get out.

Lois Lane

No can do cuz, we're family and we're sticking together.

Chloe Sullivan

Hold on tight.

Chloe steps on the pedal full force.

EXT-OUTSIDE

We see Chloe's pull of in a hurry. Pan to Superman above zipping through the air.

CUT TO:

INT-BIL CHURCH'S CAR

We see Barney tied up in the middle of the backseat. He is between Roscoe and Bruno. Bill is driving.

Bill Church

You really broke my heart Barney. Not just mines but Mr. Edge's as well.

We hear Barney mumbling through the tape.

Bill Church

Going to the police to rat our plans. Where's your loyalty? Haven't we done a lot for you? Your daughter. Such a shame.

Bruno

We got company.

Bill looks in the rearview to see Chloe chasing after them.

Bill Church

Bruno, take care of her.

CUT TO:

INT-CHLOE'S CAR

Lois Lane

Watched Fast and Furious much?

Chloe Sullivan

In my top five.

EXT-CAR CHASE

We see Bruno stick himself out the window gun equipped. He begins to shoot. Pan to Chloe dodging. She swerves into another lane. Chloe loses sight of them. Pan to Bill turning into the docks.

INT-BILL'S CAR

Bill Church

She was very persistent. She must have really taken a liking to you Barney old pal.

Bill finds himself at a dead end. Nothing but water is beyond. Bill gets out of the car. He walks over to the edge of the dock. Bruno and Roscoe drag Barney out the car. The take him to the edge of the dock.

Bill Church

This is were we say are good-byes Barney old pal.

Pan to Chloe and Lois arriving. Chloe get out the car with her gun.

Chloe Sullivan

Hands up now!

Bill, Roscoe, and Bruno pulling out their guns.

Lois gets out the car. Chloe ducks behind her car. Gun shots are fired ripping into the car. Chloe fires back.

Chloe Sullivan

Stay down Lois!

Bill Church

This is not going to end good for you. (to Roscoe) Kill Him!

Roscoe is about to shoot Barney. But Chloe shoots him in the right of his chest. Bruno shoots at Chloe but Superman intervenes and the bullet bounces off his chest.

Superman

This ends now. Put your guns down!

Bill Church

Superman. We finally meet. I'm really a big fan of yours.

Superman

Big fan? You intended on harming this man. Make it easier for yourselves and drop your guns.

Chloe steps up.

Chloe Sullivan

You heard him. Put them down now!

Bill and Bruno beings to lower their guns. Pan to Roscoe as he picks up his gun and shoots Barney in the head.

Chloe Sullivan

NO!

Chloe fires her guns but Superman catches the bullet. Pan to Roscoe dying from the earlier gun shot wound. Pan to Bruno and Bill smiling.

Bill Church

Way to go Roscoe. Loyal to the end.

Chloe walks to Bruno and Bill Church. She cuffs them and leads them to the car.

Bill Church

You know this isn't over right? You're stepping on powerful shoes.

Chloe doesn't say anything but put both men in the back seat.

Lois Lane(worried)

Chloe, are you okay?

Chloe Sullivan

You guys couldn't have stayed out of it?

Lois Lane

Chloe? This isn't our fault.

Chloe gets in her car and drives off. Superman approaches Lois. He hugs her.

Superman

Its going to be okay Lois.

Cut on them hugging.

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT V]

We see Lois, Clark, Perry and Jimmy surrounding the desk with a newspaper article that says "Return of Intergang" laying on it.

Perry White

So Intergang is back in Metropolis.

Lois Lane

According to Chloe, yes.

Perry White

How is she doing by the way?

Lois Lane

I don't know she won't return my calls.

Jimmy Olsen

Mines either. What about you C.K? Did you get a hold of her?

Clark Kent

No. Whatever's going on with Chloe, we have to give her space.

Lois Lane

I can't do that. She's my cousin Smallville. She needs me.

Perry White

I know how protective you are when it comes to family but Clark maybe right.

Jimmy Olsen

I'll go see her. Maybe she'll talk to me.

Jimmy exits out the planet. Perry sighs.

Perry White

Does that kid ever listen to me?

Perry walks off leaving just Clark and Lois.

Lois Lane

I just don't get it. I'm her cousin, she know she can come to me about anything.

Clark Kent

She was probably trying to protect you Lois.

Lois Lane

Protect me? She have gotten herself killed.

Clark notices Lois really worried. He place a hand on her shoulder.

Clark Kent

Everything will be fine Lois. Chloe will come around.

Lois looks at him and smiles.

Lois Lane

You're really a good friend Smallville.

Clark Kent

Is Lois "Mad Dog" Lane getting sentimental?

Lois Lane

You really know how to ruin a moment Smallville.

Clark smiles "Out of the Shadows" by Matthew Perryman Jones is playing in the background. Something else seems to be troubling Lois.

Clark Kent

Something else wrong Lois?

Lois Lane

I have something I need to tell you Smallville.

Clark Kent(puzzled)

What?

Lois Lane

I'm seeing someone. I kind of been seeing this person for a couple of weeks and I know I should have told you.

Clark Kent

Really? Whose the guy?

Lois Lane

I can't tell you but he's really a great guy.

Clark Kent

I'm glad you found someone. Whomever you're secretly dating.

Lois Lane

Are we okay?

Clark Kent

Yeah of course. We have bigger things to worry about. If Intergang is coming back Metropolis maybe in trouble.

Lois Lane

Let's not forget Lex. I still think he's up to no good.

Clark Kent

You maybe right. He has been very quietly lately. But I'm going to call it a night. See ya Lois.

Lois Lane

Clark, are you sure your okay?

Clark Kent

I'm swell Lois.

Clark expression of guilt is on his face. He walks out leaving a confused Lois.

CUT TO:

INT-DETECTIVE SULLIVAN'S OFFICE

We see Chloe sitting at her desk. She is deep in thought. Pan to Jimmy walking in.

Chloe Sullivan

Jimmy. Now is not the time.

Jimmy Olsen

Its not about us but about you. You're not returning my phone calls or the others. I was worried.

Chloe Sullivan

I'm fine okay.

Jimmy Olsen

No, you're not Chloe. You're self-pitying and its not like you. Its wasn't your fault.

Chloe Sullivan

I promise to protect him and I didn't. I didn't.

The song continues to play.

Jimmy Olsen

Thing just happen. But you can't beat yourself up about it.

Jimmy wraps his arms around Chloe and she sobs in his arms.

Jimmy Olsen

Its going to be okay Chlo.

Chloe Sullivan

Thanks Jimmy. Your always there when I need you.

Jimmy Olsen

Hey. I'm your guy, just doing my duties.

Chloe smiles at him.

Chloe Sullivan

Yes.

Jimmy Olsen

Yes what?

Chloe Sullivan

I'll marry you Jimmy.

Jimmy smiles from ear to ear. He hugs her tightly. She giggles in his shoulder.

Jimmy Olsen

This is great.

Jimmy pulls out the ring and places it on her finger. Chloe phone rings.

Chloe Sullivan(happily)

Hello?

Morgan Edge

You just opened Pandora's Box Detective Sullivan. Hope your prepared for what's in it. Good day Detective Sullivan.

Click. Chloe expression is of worried. Jimmy looks at her concerned.

Jimmy Olsen

Everything okay?

Chloe Sullivan

Nothing, everything is just fine. We should start telling everyone.

Cut off on Jimmy and Chloe. The song ends.

CUT TO:

INT-SECRET LAB

We see Lex and Dr. Klein.

Lex Luthor

I hope everything is in order Doctor.

Dr. Klein

It is Mr. Luthor. Project Metallo is now functioning.

Lex Luthor

Very good Doctor. Let the trials begin Superman.

Cut off on Lex's evil smirk.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER

TERENCE JORDAN

SUPERMAN CHARACTERS CREATED BY

JERRY SIEGAL AND JOE SHUSTER


	15. 115 Discovery

Man of Steel

1.15 Discovery

Written by Terence Jordan

[TEASER]

INT-LEXCORP CHILDREN'S HOSPITAL

We see a nurse entering the hospital. The camera is facing her back. The nurse seems to be heading towards an elevator. Pan to a doctor stopping her.

Doctor

I'm sorry but you're not authorized to use this elevator.

Nurse

OOPS! I'm sorry.

The doctor leads her away from the elevator and walks off. She turns to face the elevator. We get a full view of her face and its no other than Lois.

Lois Lane

Crap!

CUT TO:

INT-SECRET LAB

We see Lex and Dr. Klein surrounding a machine. In the machine is John Corben.

Dr. Klein

If I should remind you Mr. Luthor all the necessary precautions and the outcome maybe severe.

Lex Luthor

We've been working this project for a year I know the risk. Now, activate it.

Dr. Klein(Unsure)

Yes Mr. Luthor.

Dr. Klein inputs a 4 digit code into the computer hooked up to the machine. Pan to Corben's eyes popping open.

John Corben

Where am I? What's going on?

Dr. Klein

You were dead Mr. Corben.

Lex Luthor

And we brought you back.

Corben breaks the handles and walks stiffly on the floor like a robot. Corben is puzzled at the situation.

Lex Luthor

You may notice a change in your body. Dr. Klein and I a few adjustments.

Corben looks at him skeptically.

John Corben

What kind of changes?

Lex Luthor

You're indestructible.

John Corben(amused)

Really?

Dr. Klein

You're also have the strength beyond normal men. The body structure is not 100 percent metal. Besides your brain that is.

John Corben

This is really starting to catch my attention.

He walks over to Dr. Klein.

Dr. Klein(uncomfortable)

What is it?

Corben lifts Dr. Klein with one hand by the foot. He begins to bench press him and smiling while he's doing it.

Dr. Klein

Put me down!

John Corben

This is great. Dying wasn't so bad.

Lex Luthor

Corben. Put him down. I have big plans for you.

Corben sets him down and looks at Lex questionably.

Cut off on Lex smirking.

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

STARRING

TOM WELLING…CLARK KENT/SUPERMAN

MICHAEL ROSENBAUM…LEX LUTHOR

ERICA DURANCE…LOIS LANE

MICHAEL MCKEAN…PERRY WHITE

AARON ASHMORE…JIMMY OLSEN

SOPHIA BUSH…CAT GRANT

ALLISON MACK…CHLOE SULLIVAN

GUEST STARRING

MATTHEW FOX…JOHN CORBEN/METALLO

RUTGER HAUER…MORGAN EDGE

DAVID ZAYAS…BILL CHURCH

[ACT I]

INT-DAILY PLANET CONFERENCE ROOM

We see Perry, and Cat in the conference. Perry taps the desk they're sitting at impatiently. Pan to Cat and Clark just waiting.

Perry White

Kent. She's your partner, mind explaining where she is?

Clark Kent

Maybe she's stuck in traffic.

Perry White

You being here already means she's definitely late.

Pan to Lois entering.

Lois Lane

Hey chief, I know I'm late but I was caught in traffic.

Perry White

Don't give me one of Kent's lame excuses Lane. We have important issues discuss.

Cat Grant

Like what Perry. Really did you have to wake me out of my beauty sleep.

Perry White

I want to find out more about intergang. Are they really coming back the whole nine yards.

Lois Lane

We have nothing to go on Perry. Bill Church isn't talking neither is Bruno.

Perry White

You're reporters its our job to uncover the truth Lane. I need to see that spark I know you have.

Lois Lane

Perry I really thin we should check out the hospital. Call it reporter's intuition but I really think Lex is up to something.

Perry White

You don't have any motive Lane. Intergang problem is bigger than Lex Luthor.

Lois Lane

You obviously don't know Lex.

Perry White

I know Lex. Better than you think Lane.

Clark Kent(breaking the tension)

Lois maybe onto something Perry. Lex has been too quite. Let's not forget Blacan and the Super Soldier incident.

Perry White

I want you two on intergang and intergang only. Find some answers.(to Cat) Keep your ears to the street. Find any gossip you can.

Cat Grant

Can do chief.

Perry exits the room followed by Cat. Lois looks to Clark thankfully.

Lois Lane

Thanks for backing me up.

Clark Kent

Hey we're partners that what we do.

Lois nods.

Clark Kent

Have you spoke to Chloe?

Lois Lane

Yeah, her and Jimmy are finally tying the knot.

Clark Kent

That's great, I'm happy for them both.

Lois Lane

I am too Smallville. I just hop everything works out for them. They've been through a lot.

Clark Kent

I agree. Let's say we get started on finding intergang. Try to get something out of Bill Church.

Lois Lane(checks her watch)

You go ahead. I have to do something.

Lois exits quickly. Pan to Clark puzzled.

Clark Kent(skeptical)

Lois what are you up to?

CUT TO:

INT-RIKER'S

We see Clark sitting at a table. Pan to Bill Church exiting from behind bars handcuffed. Two officers are holding him. He sit in the chair in front of Clark.

Bill Church

Wasn't expecting a reporter from the Daily Planet will come see me. Why?

Clark Kent

I think you know Mr. Church. Intergang.

Bill Church

I don't know what you're talking about.

Clark Kent

Really. I say Barney thinks differently.

Bill Church

Mr. Kent, is it? You shouldn't play in a dangerous game.

Clark Kent

I've been in dangerous games before.

Bill Church

Stay out place you don't belong in boy…Guard!

The officers come and take Bill back to his cell. Clark eyes him sternly.

CUT TO:

INT-SECRET LAB

We see Lex, Corben, and Dr. Klein.

John Corben

What exactly happened?

Lex Luthor

When Superman left you fro dead at the bottom of the ocean. We found you. You're body was nearly decapitated.

Dr. Klein

So we mad you a robotic body, took your brain and placed it inside.

John Corben

This is unreal. I'm ready to bust some heads, and get back at society for casting me out.

Dr. Klein

I heavenly advise

Lex Luthor

The doctor is right. Remember Superman is your number 1 target.

John Corben

Yeah I hear you.

Lex Luthor

You're to go anywhere.

Lex exit's the lab. Corben looks to Dr. Klein.

John Corben

Up for a game of cards.

CUT TO:

INT-CHLOE'S APARTMENT

We see Chloe looking over wedding dresses in a magazine. A knock is heard. She answers and its Clark.

Clark Kent

Hey. Can I come in?

Chloe Sullivan

Yeah.

Clark walks in.

Clark Kent

Look Chloe about Barney-

Chloe Sullivan

Its okay, I shouldn't have blamed you or Lois. You were trying to help.

Clark Kent

You know I will always be there for you Chloe.

Chloe Sullivan(smiling)

What are best friends for, we have each others backs.

Clark Kent

Speaking of friends. I say congratulations are in order for you and Jimmy.

Chloe Sullivan

I'm sorry. I was going to tell you.

Clark Kent

Its okay Chloe I'm happy for the both of you.

Chloe Sullivan(grateful)

Thank you.

Clark Kent

I went to see Bill Church.

Chloe Sullivan

You can't get him to talk even if we had his mother on charges.

Clark Kent

Yeah, he practically called me a boy and stay out of a man's game.

Chloe Sullivan

Right now. I have find anything on the where about of Morgan Edge.

Clark Kent

You're not alone. You have Lois and I to help you. Plus you have wedding to plan.

Chloe Sullivan

I know. Speaking of Lois, where is she? She's been very suspicious lately.

Clark Kent

I've been thing the same thing. She's really been pushing for us to investigate Lex and the hospital.

Chloe Sullivan

Why?

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP CHILDREN'S HOSPITAL

We see Lois in a nurse outfit. She eyeing the elevator.

Lois Lane

Okay Lane, how can I get in there.

Pan to Corben exiting off the elevator. Pan to Lois's shocked expression

Lois Lane

John Corben? Major scoop.

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT II]

EXT-OUTSIDE HOSPITAL

We see John Corben coming out of the hospital.

John Corben

A new man. What shall I do. Ah I know.

He begins to walk the sidewalk. Pan to Lois following him. She starts to text someone on the phone.

CUT TO:

INT-CHLOE'S APARTMENT

Clark picks up his phone and reads the text sent from Lois. His expression is puzzle. Chloe notices.

Chloe Sullivan

What's wrong Clark?

Clark Kent

Lois just text me something about John Corben.

Chloe Sullivan

John Corben? He's dead isn't he.

Clark Kent

I didn't find any remains of him in the ocean. Maybe not.

Chloe Sullivan

You need to go and I'll figure out something about Morgan Edge and Intergang.

Clark Kent

Its too dangerous Chloe.

Chloe Sullivan

We've been over this Clark. I'm a detective its my job. Now go find Lois before she does something very Lois-like.

Clark nods.

CUT TO:

EXT-METROPOLIS BANK

We see John Corben entering the bank. Pan to Lois watching from behind a car. Pan to a taxi stopping, Jimmy exits out camera in hand.

Jimmy Olsen

What exactly is going on Lois. As you know I have a wedding that I'm trying to get ready for.

Lois Lane

Its not like your getting married tomorrow, Jimmy. Beside I need your expertise. Perry wants motive I'll give him motive.

Jimmy Olsen

You really think I have expertise?

Lois Lane

Not the point Jimmy. John Corben is in the bank. Let move soldier.

Lois drags Jimmy to the bank.

Jimmy Olsen

Didn't know we was on a battlefield.

CUT TO:

INT-METROPOLIS BANK

We see John Corben entering. He holds up his hands.

John Corben

Okay. I'm going to be nice about this. Everyone give you money and no one gets hurt.

Pan to Jimmy and Lois.

Jimmy Olsen

Is he serious? He's not even armed.

Pan to a security guard walking up to him.

Security Guard

Listen guy. I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

John Corben

I'm sorry I can't do that.

He grabs the guard by the throat and lifts him up.

John Corben

Now this is what you're going to do. Take me to the vault and I'll be on my way.

Pan to Jimmy and Lois.

Jimmy Olsen

Is it me or is he a lot stronger.

Lois Lane

Someone has really been eating their wheaties.

Pan to the other guards surrounding him, pointing their firearms at him.

Guard 2

Drop the officer now!

John Corben

You're wasting my time. I'll just find the vault myself.

Corben tosses the guard into a wall. The people gasp. The guards keep their guns on him.

John Corben

Your guns won't hurt me.

The guards fire. The bullets bounce off.

John Corben

I told you.

Pan to Lois and Jimmy.

Lois Lane

We have to stop him.

Jimmy Olsen(looks at Lois like she's crazy)

Lois if you haven't just notice but bullets just bounced off this guy. What exactly can we do?

Lois Lane

We have to do something.

She steps up.

Lois Lane

Hey Corben, remember me?

Corben turns around to see Lois with her hands on her hips.

John Corben

Lois Lane. I could never forget you.

Lois Lane

I don't know how you're alive or what happened to you but your going to Rikers buddy.

Pan to Jimmy nervous.

John Corben

Yeah right Doll. Not even Superman can stop me now.

Lois Lane

Please just tell me you didn't call me doll.

John smirks. He goes to walks towards the vault. The people move past out of fear. Pan to Lois running and jumping on his back. Pan to Jimmy looking at Lois insanely. Pan back to Corben tossing Lois in the air. Pan to Superman zipping in catching her.

Lois Lane

Perfect timing for a pick me up.

Superman

Are you okay Lois?

Lois Lane

Other than getting the wind knocked out of me I'm fine.

Superman sets her down next to Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen

Watch out Supes. Corben is different from last time.

Superman

What do you mean?

John Corben

Superman. I knew I was going to run into you. But things are different now. You're no longer the Man of Steel.

CUT TO:

INT-PARKING LOT

We see Chloe exiting her vehicle. She approaches a dark area.

Chloe Sullivan

I'm here. I heard you have information for me.

Pan to a man in the shadows, we can't see his face.

Voice

Chloe Sullivan?

Chloe Sullivan

Deep Throat?

Deep Throat

I have information about Morgan Edge for you.

Pan to Chloe determined.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT III]

INT-PARKING LOT

We see Chloe and Deep Throat talking who is till in the shadows.

Deep Throat

Detective Sullivan. What you're getting into is so deep, its deeper than Metropolis P.D.

Chloe Sullivan

It doesn't matter. Intergang must be stopped before they take over Metropolis.

Deep Throat

Not just Metropolis. Morgan Edge is using Intergang to start a war.

Chloe Sullivan

What do you mean?

He slides an brown envelope over to her.

Deep Throat

All the answers is in that folder. Good-bye Detective Sullivan.

Chloe picks up the folder and looks at it puzzled.

CUT TO:

INT-METROPOLIS BANK

We see Lois, Jimmy, Superman, and Corben. Pan 360 at the scared crowd.

Superman

I don't know what you're up to Corben but I will stop you.

Superman walks towards Corben. He grabs him by the arm.

Superman

You're going to Rickers.

Corben smiles and punches Superman. Pan to the force of the hit in slow motion knocking Superman past Lois and Jimmy. Then through the window. Pan to Corben smiling sinisterly.

John Corben

I won't go back quietly Superman.

CUT TO:

INT-SECRET LAB

We see Lex exiting off the elevator and appears to be upset.

Lex Luthor

Where's Corben? You were to keep him here.

Dr. Klein

With what exactly? He is as strong as an ox.

Lex Luthor

If it leads back to the hospital it's on you Klein. You better figure out how to bring him back here even at the cost of your life.

Dr. Klein

You knew the risk Luthor. What possibly could have happened, John Corben might have new body but he still has the same brain.

Lex Luthor

I'm aware of that Klein.(answers his phone) You've located Corben. Where? Really? Interesting, I want video footage. He hangs up. Corben is fighting Superman, we'll see what Project Metallo can do.

Cut off on Lex's intriguing smirk.

EXT-RIVER ST.

We see Superman outside the bank and Shattered glass. He is sitting upwards on a dented vehicle which was caused by him. Corben walks out the bank. Pan to Lois and Jimmy watching concerned.

John Corben

How did it feel Superman?

Superman stands up. He is little off guard by Corben's strength. He x-rays Corben and notices his body made of steel.

Superman

What happened to you?

John Corben

I've been reborn. Now I'm going to take what I want when I want. You can't stop me Superman.

Superman

You'll need more than a body of Steel to stop me, Corben.

Superman flies towards him. Corben grabs his arms and begins swirling him around. Zoom in on Superman's eyes glowing fire. He shoot his heat vision hitting Corben in the chest which causes him to let Superman go. Superman crashes into the same car, knocking the car into another car. Pan to Corben as we see something in his chest glowing green.

John Corben

What is this?

Superman looks dumbfounded while rubbing his head.

Superman

Kryptonite?

John Corben

I'm going to finish you off Superman.

Corben walks slowly towards Superman. He begins feeling the effect of the kryptonite. Corben picks him up by the throat. He notices the kryptonite effect him. He becomes intrigued.

John Corben

It seems this green glowing rock in my chest hurts you.

Lois Lane

Let him go tin man!

Corben turns to see Lois behind them.

John Corben

Always the noisy reporter. I really hate you and your cousin.

Corben drops Superman. He walks to Lois seductively.

Superman

Run Lois!

John Corben(to Lois)

Maybe you can change my mind.

Lois Lane

Yeah, like that will happen.

He grabs Lois.

John Corben

Give daddy a kiss.

He kisses her. Lois tries to push him off. Corben lets go. His dumbstruck.

John Corben

I couldn't feel anything.

Lois Lane(angry)

Really? How about you feel this!

She knees him in the groin but hurts herself in the process.

Lois Lane(painfully rubbing her knee)

Ah. That made of steel too, Jesus!

John Corben

What did they do to me?

Pan to Superman picking up a car. He swings it and knocks Corben away. He falls on one knee. Lois goes to him concerned.

Lois Lane

You okay Superman?

Superman

I'm okay Lois, are you okay?

Lois Lane

Just need some mouth wash and a good knee massager. You wouldn't happen to be one would you?

Superman smiles at her and Lois smiles back.

CUT TO:

INT-SECRET LAB

We see Lex and Dr. Klein watching the video footage of Superman and Corben fighting.

Lex Luthor

Project Metallo has done better than expected.

Pan to the elevator door busting open. Electricity is sparking. We see Corben angry.

John Corben

Luthor!!!

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT IV]

INT-DAILY PLANET

We see Perry exiting his office. Pan to Cat approaching him.

Cat Grant

Chief, Lois is on line one, babbling about Corben.

Perry White

What?

Perry walks over to Clark's desk and picks up the phone.

Perry White

Lois, I hope you and Kent have some news on Intergang.

Lois Lane(Phone)

Better, John Corben is alive and Lex has something to do with it.

Perry White

Hold on a sec Lois, What are you talking about?

Lois Lane(Phone)

Corben was at the hospital, not only that but Lex experimented on him. He's different now Perry.

Perry White

Alright get back to the hospital. Oh and Lois no I told you sos okay.

Lois Lane(Phone)

Got it chief but I told you so.

Lois hangs up. Perry sighs annoyed.

CUT TO:

INT-SECRET LAB

We see Corben, Lex, and Dr. Klein.

John Corben

Luthor!

Lex Luthor

Corben, I must say you proved worthy.

John Corben

I don't care! What did you do to me?

Lex Luthor

I made you indestructible.

John Corben

Of course not, You're body is all machine now. Thin of the greater purpose, you're a god now.

John Corben

I don't want this! I want to feel and smell again. The touch of a woman or the fragrance. Change me back!

Lex Luthor

Project Metallo is irreversible. It can't be done.

John Corben(revelation)

Metallo? I like that name. You say I'm a God Luthor, well I'm going to see you to hell.

Metallo snatches Luthor by the throat.

Metallo

You're going to pay for what you did to me Luthor.

Superman

Set him down Corben.

Pan to Superman with Lois and Jimmy whose taking pictures.

Lois Lane

I just knew you had skeletons in your closet Lex.

Superman

Put him down Corben. Now!

Metallo drops Lex. Lex gasp for air.

Lex Luthor(rubbing his throat)

Thank God you're her Superman. I just found Dr. Klein have been conducting experiments without my knowledge.

Dr. Klein

Luthor! You lying son of a-

Metallo

It doesn't matter. Both of you will die. This doesn't concern you Superman. I'll have my revenge.

Superman

I can't let you do that Corben.

Metallo

John Corben is no more. Its Metallo. The ultimate machine. I found out this green rock can do more. Take a look Superman.

Metallo chest opens up revealing Kryptonite. Slow motion a green energy blast shoots out hitting Superman in the chest. Superman flies back into the wall. Lois goes to his side.

Lois Lane

Superman!

Metallo

You're mine next time Luthor. Keep your eyes open.

Metallo escapes by breaking the top of the elevator. Pan to Lex eyeing the elevator sternly. Pan to Superman on the ground and Lois concerned. Jimmy is also concern for Superman.

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT V]

INT-DAILY PLANET NEXT DAY

We see Jimmy, Lois, and Perry reading over Lois's front page article.

Perry White

Great story, Lane

Jimmy Olsen

A shame Lex gets off scotts free. How does he do it?

Lois Lane

Power and Money. If you have that you control everything. Its sick world Jimmy, a very sick twisted world.

Jimmy Olsen

Metallo is also still on the loose. And he has some type of green rock that can hurt Superman.

Pan to Clark walking in.

Lois Lane(upset)

I've left you a dozen messages Smallville. Where were you?

Clark Kent

Chasing a lead on intergang.

Perry White

Anything?

Clark Kent

Dead End. I guess you were right about the hospital Lois.

Lois Lane

Yeah, I just wish my partner was there to back me up.

Clark Kent

I'm sorry Lois. You didn't exactly tell me what you were doing in the first place.

Lois Lane

Its over and done with Smallville.

Clark is off guard of why she's upset.

Perry White

What I want you and Kent to do is track down Metallo or Corben whatever he calls himself now.

Lois Lane

Its my story chief. Let Clark focus on Intergang since its so important. I don't want a partner on this. I have Superman anyway.

Perry White

Well if that's alright with you Kent?

Clark Kent(eyeing Lois)

Its just fine with me Chief.

Jimmy looks back and forth between Lois and Clark. "LINKIN PARK SHADOW OF THE DAY" is playing in the background.

Perry White

I guess it settle. Lois you got Metallo and Kent you got Intergang.

Cut off on Lois and Clark staring at each other.

CUT TO:

INT-CHLOE'S APARTMENT

We see Chloe entering her apartment. She hangs her coat on the rack and sits on the couch. The song continues to play. She opens the brown folder. Pan to a guy in the shadows. Pan back to Chloe looking in the folder.

Chloe Sullivan

Oh my God. He can't possibly-

Pan to a guy dressed in black grabbing Chloe. He puts a rag over her mouth. She falls unconscious.

CUT TO:

INT-SEWERS

We see Metallo walking in the dark sewers as the song plays. Zoom in on his face with a look of vengeance in his eyes. The song ends.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER

TERENCE JORDAN

SUPERMAN CHARACERS CREATED BY

JERRY SIEGEL AND JOE SHUSTER


	16. 116 Metallo

Man of Steel

1.16 Metallo

Written by Terence Jordan

_**Man of Steel Recap**_

_Chloe Sullivan(o.s):Previously on Man of Steel._

_Smallville Season 1 Episode 11 Hug_

_We see young Clark Kent and young Lex in the loft staring out. Clark turns to Lex._

_Clark Kent_

_You'll think we'll ever end up like that?_

_Lex Luthor_

_Trust me Clark our friendship is going to be the stuff of Legend._

_CUT TO:_

_Smallville Season 7 Episode 20 Artic_

_We see Lex holding the orb. Pan to Clark watching him cautiously._

_Lex Luthor_

_You see you live among us as a mild mannered farm boy but secretly you're a strange visitor plotting our demise._

_CUT TO:_

_Clark Kent_

_Its my life you have no right to control it._

_Lex Luthor_

_Its my birthright!_

_CUT TO:_

_Lex Luthor_

_I'm sorry Clark but you are the traveler._

_CUT TO:_

_We see Lex holding the orb with Clark on the ground._

_Lex Luthor_

_I loved you like a brother Clark but it has to end this way._

_CUT TO:_

_Man of Steel Episode 1 Return_

_We see Clark in the Fortress talking to an hologram of Jor-EL._

_Clark Kent_

_I've spent years defying you and here you are right in front of me._

_Jor-EL_

_I've always had your best interest at heart._

_Clark Kent_

_I always thought I was sent here to rule, turns out I'm here to be humanities savior._

_CUT TO:_

_Episode 1.03 Birthright_

_A billboard is about to fall on Lois, Chloe, and Jimmy. Superman flies in superspeed and catches it._

_Lois Lane(amazed)_

_Superman_

_CUT TO:_

_We see Superman and Lex talking._

_Superman_

_You've truly lost yourself. What happened to you?_

_Lex Luthor_

_I'm a Luthor._

_Superman_

_I won't let you destroy innocent lives in the process._

_CUT TO:_

_Episode 1.04 Headlines_

_We see Superman chasing Corben who has Lois. Zoom into Superman's eyes as it glows fire. He shoots his heat vision and hits Corben in the back._

_CUT TO:_

_Superman using heat vision a missile Corben fired. It explodes and the force knocks Corben out the air and into the water._

_Lois Lane_

_Do you think he's dead?_

_Superman_

_I don't know Ms. Lane._

_CUT TO:_

_Episode 1.14 Target_

_We see Chloe talking to Lois and Clark._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_I've been working this case for six months. Intergang maybe doing illegal activities in Metropolis._

_CUT TO:_

_We see Chloe and Jimmy._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_I'll marry you Jimmy._

_Jimmy hugs her tightly and grins brightly as does Chloe._

_CUT TO:_

_Morgan Edge(talking to Chloe on the phone)_

_You just opened Pandora's Box, I hope you're prepared to see what's in it._

_CUT TO:_

_Episode 1.15 Discovery_

_We see Dr. Klein, Lex, and John Corben._

_John Corben_

_Where am I?_

_Dr. Klein_

_You we're dead Mr. Corben._

_Lex Luthor_

_And we brought you back. You may notice some changes._

_Corben breaks the handles holding him._

_John Corben_

_What kind of changes?_

_Lex Luthor_

_You're indestructible._

_CUT TO:_

_John Corben_

_I can't feel or smell! What have you done to me!_

_CUT TO:_

_Metall shooting an kryptonite energy beam at Superman hitting him in the chest. He turns to Lex._

_Metallo_

_You're mine next time Luthor._

_CUT TO:_

_A man dressed in black grabbing Chloe. He puts a rag over her mouth. She falls unconscious._

_CUT TO:_

_We see Metallo walking the dark sewers. Zoom in on his face with a look of vengeance in his eyes._

_Dr. Klein(o.s)_

_Project Metallo is now functioning._

_Chloe Sullivan(o.s):Now Season Finale of Man of Steel._

[TEASER]

INT-CLOTHING STORE

We see Jimmy trying on a tux. Clark is behind him.

Jimmy Olsen

Thanks C.K. for helping me pick out my tux.

Clark Kent

Its not problem Jimmy. I was honored you picked me to be your best man.

Jimmy Olsen

I don't have a lot of friends. Basically you and Lois are the only ones. I doubt Lois what's to be best man.

Clark smirks.

Jimmy Olsen

Speaking of Lois. What's going on with you two?

Clark Kent

Honestly Jimmy, I don't know.

Jimmy picks up his phone and tries to call Chloe. But she doesn't pick up.

Jimmy Olsen

That's twice I tried to call her. She's probably wrapped up in the intergang case.

Clark Kent(unsure)

Doesn't sound like Chloe not to call back.

CUT TO:

INT-SECRET WAREHOUSE ROOM

We see Chloe in a chair handcuffed from the back. Her legs are chained to the chair legs. Chloe slowly begins to waked up. She looks around examining her surroundings.

Chloe Sullivan

Hello! Is anyone there? You're making a big mistake.

Morgan Edge(entering the room)

No Detective Sullivan you made the mistake.

Chloe looks up to see Morgan Edge and his crew behind him. Edge has an evil smirk.

Morgan Edge

I told you to prepare to see what's in Pandora's Box.

Cut off on Edge.

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

STARRING

TOM WELLING…CLARK KENT/SUPERMAN

MICHAEL ROSENBAUM…LEX LUTHOR

ERICA DURANCE…LOIS LANE

AARON ASHMORE…JIMMY OLSEN

MICHAEL MCKEAN…PERRY WHITE

SOPHIA BUSH…CAT GRANT

ALLISON MACK…CHLOE SULLIVAN

GUEST STARRING

MATTHEW FOX…METALLO

RUTGER HAUER…MORGAN EDGE

DAVID ZAYAS…BILL CHURCH

[ACT I]

INT-LEXCORP

We see Lex at his desk on the phone.

Lex Luthor

I don't care what you have to do, find him! By any means necessary. I know he's out there.

Lex hangs up the phone forcefully. Pan to Lois at the door.

Lois Lane

What's the matter Lex? Does Metallo have you shaken in your boots.

Lex Luthor

Both you and Clark have a nag for being unwanted guest.

Lois Lane

Yeah bad habits die hard. Kind of covenant for you to escape jail, putting all the blame on poor doctor Klein.

Lex Luthor

Like I told the police, I wasn't aware of what Dr. Klein's activities behind my back. Now maybe you run along and find a story worth investigating like a good reporter.

Lois Lane

Maybe I'll find Metallo and get that monster out of your closet that's scaring you.

Lois smirks. Lex gives her a stern look.

CUT TO:

INT-OUTSIDE CHLOE'S APARTMENT

We see Jimmy and Clark.

Jimmy Olsen

You really think something's wrong C.K?

Clark Kent

Call it a gut feeling. Something just doesn't feel right.

Clark knocks on the door and theirs no answer.

Jimmy Olsen

You could just be paranoid. Chloe's out investigating. You know how she gets when she's on to something. Almost like Lois.

Clark opens the door. Jimmy is now skeptical.

Jimmy Olsen

Chloe never leaves her door unlock.

Clark Kent

Lets check it out.

Jimmy Olsen

Right behind you.

Clark and Jimmy enter the apartment.

INT-INSIDE CHLOE'S APARTMENT

Clark and Jimmy start to observe the apartment.

Jimmy Olsen

Nothing seems out of the ordinary. I'm try her cell again.

As Jimmy calls again. Clark walks over to the couch. His super hearing picks up on vibration. He removes the pillows and finds Chloe's cell phone. He looks to Jimmy. Pan to Jimmy whose now looking worried.

Clark Kent(serious)

We now know why she's not answering her phone.

Jimmy Olsen

This is serious C.K. We have to find Chloe.

Clark Kent

Let's fill Lois in. Come on Jimmy.

Cut off on Jimmy and Clark exiting.

CUT TO:

INT-SECRET WAREHOUSE ROOM

We still see Chloe still in her predicament. Pan to Morgan edge smiling at her nodding his head.

Chloe Sullivan

I see you got your old look back.

Morgan Edge

Oh yeah, after several plastic sergeants, I finally got it the way I wanted.

Chloe Sullivan

What exactly are you going to do to me?

Morgan Edge

The million dollar question. Well I could torture you.

He holds the folders Deep Throat had given her.

Morgan Edge

Seems Detective you've gotten your hands on important documentation. The question is I want to know is how?

Chloe Sullivan

You know how it is a little birdie told me.

One of Edge's goon punches Chloe. She looks at him with blood leaking from her mouth.

Morgan Edge

Real cute. Play quiet for long and you'll be permanently quiet.

Cut off on a Chloe kind of worried.

INT-DIALY PLANET

We see Clark, Jimmy, Lois, and Perry. Lois eyes Clark skeptically.

Lois Lane

Okay, what's going on? I was in middle of lead in finding Metallo.

Jimmy Olsen

C.K. thinks something has happened to Chloe.

Lois Lane(worried)

What do you mean? where is she? How can you be sure something happened?

Perry White

Calm down Lois. What's going on Kent?

Clark Kent

I think Intergang might have her.

Lois Lane

What! We have to find her now! If they hurt my cousin-

Clark Kent

It won't be easy Lois, we don't have any leads.

Lois thinks on something.

Lois Lane

We may have one lead.

Clark thinks for a minute.

Clark Kent

Bill Church.

Lois Lane

Exactly. Come on Smallville.

They exit as Jimmy follows.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP

We see Lex pacing in front of his desk on the phone.

Lex Luthor

I told you to call if you found Corben! If you don't find him, don't bother coming back.

Lex hangs up. He looks at his phone.

Metallo

I'm closer than you think.

Lex looks up and sees Metallo at his door entrance.

Metallo

Hello Lex. Did you miss me?

Cut off on Lex pondering on what Metallo is going to do.

[FADE OUT] [ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT II]

INT-RICKER'S VISTING ROOM

We see Lois, Clark, and Jimmy. Pan to Bill Church cuffed with two guards next to him leading him to the seat.

Bill Church

Well the gang is all here. Too bad we don't have milk and cookies. But I doubt you're here for a tea party. What is it you want.

Lois Lane

I'm going to cut to the chase. Where's my cousin?

Bill Church

I'm sorry, whom are you talking about?

Lois Lane

Really want to try my patience tough guy.

Clark Kent

You really don't want see her bad side. We know Intergang took Chloe, where?

Bill Church

I don't know anything about Intergang.

Lois Lane

So are you in the denial stage of your insanity.

Jimmy gets upset.

Jimmy Olsen

I suggest you start coughing up answers.

Lois and Clark look at Jimmy taken back.

Bill Church

Want to play tough camera boy. You'll never find her. She's probably dead by now.

Lois punches Bill and he falls on the floor.

Lois Lane

That ought knock the smirk off your face.

Clark grabs Lois. They exit the holding cell.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP

We see Lex getting thrown across his desk. He struggles to get up.

Metallo

I suppose I should end it now but what's the fun in that. I want to make you suffer for what you did to me.

Lex Luthor

Listen Corben, maybe we can come to an arrangement.

Metallo

No more deals Luthor. I've learn it always a cross. I think I'll just take my revenge.

Lex tries not to worry.

CUT TO:

INT-LOIS'S CAR

We see Lois driving and Clark passenger side. Jimmy is in the back seat.

Lois Lane

Church was no help. This is going to be a wild goose chase.

Clark Kent

I promise we'll find her Lois.

Lois Lane

Listen Clark, about last night.

Clark Kent

Don't worry about it Lois. We can talk about that later, right now we need to find Chloe.

Jimmy Olsen(agitated)

I can't take this anymore!

Clark Kent

Jimmy we will find her. I promise.

Jimmy Olsen

I'm worried C.K. I have a bad feeling.

Lois Lane

You're not the only one Jimmy.

Pan to inside Clark's ear as he hears Metallo's voice and Lex breathing heavily. Lois notices something is wrong.

Lois Lane

What's wrong Clark?

Clark Kent

Stop the car!

Lois Lane

What?

Clark Kent

Lois. Please.

Lois pulls over and Clark gets out.

Lois Lane

Where are you going?

Clark is already out of sight. Pan to Jimmy confused.

Jimmy Olsen

What was that about?

Lois Lane

Another weird disappearing act for Clark Kent.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP

We see Lex on the ground. Metallo has his foot on Lex's neck.

Metallo

I should crush your wind pipe.

Pan to Superman crashing through the window. He knocks Metallo to the wall. Superman looks to Lex concerned.

Superman(concerned)

Are you okay, Lex?

Lex Luthor

I'm fine! I don't need your concern.

Metallo

Why must you get in my way!

Superman

Corben. You have to stop this. Lex will pay for his crimes.

Metallo

I don't care for his crimes. I care for revenge! Stay out of my way!

Superman

I can't do that.

Metallo

Guess I have to take you out first.

Metallo runs towards Superman grabbing him tackling him out the window. Pan to Lex walking towards the window. Lex smirks.

CUT TO:

EXT-LEXCORP

Metallo slams Superman into the road creating a medium crater. Superman slowly uppercuts him. Metallo flies into the air and drops back down into a car. Pan to people gasping. Pan to Metallo getting up. He smiles. He leaps and jumps on top of Superman, knocking him on his back. He begins to punch him repeatedly in the face.

Metallo

Should have stayed out of it Superman.

Superman kicks him off him. Pan to Metallo landing on his feel. Pan to Superman standing up with a stern look. Pan to Metallo eyeing a van with a family of four inside. He walks over to the van. The family are frightened.

Metallo

How many lives of innocent people are you willing to sacrifice for Lex Luthor.

Superman

Don't do it Corben!

Metallo

It's Metallo.

Metallo picks the van up and throws into the air. The children in the back seat terrified.

CUT TO:

INT-LOIS'S CAR

Lois Lane

Don't worry. Jimmy have a little faith.

Jimmy Olsen

I know Lois. I don't know what I'll do if I lose her. I love her so much.

Lois Lane

I know you do.

Jimmy Olsen(revelation)

What about Superman, he can help.

Lois Lane

We just have to get hold of him.

Lois cell phone rings and she picks it up.

Lois Lane

Hello.

Perry White(phone)

Lane. I want you and Kent outside Lexcorp immediately. Superman and Metallo duking it out.

Lois Lane

Got it chief.

She hangs up. She looks to Jimmy.

Lois Lane

Well we won't have any problem find Superman. Hold on cuz.

CUT TO:

INT-SECRET WAREHOUSE ROOM

We see Morgan Edge and Chloe. He get the paper on the desk. Pan to two goon pouring gasoline all around the office. Chloe looks at Edge.

Chloe Sullivan

What are you doing?

Morgan Edge

It doesn't matter where you got these documents from. Their going up in flames along with you.

Chloe has worried expression.

Morgan Edge

You should have stayed out of my affairs. Well at least you could meet up with Barney.

Chloe Sullivan

You can't do this. I'm an officer of the law, people will come looking.

Morgan Edge

Let them come. They won't find nothing but your ashes.(to his goons)Torch it.

Edge exit's the room.

Cut off on one of the goons with a match dropping it.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT III]

EXT-LEXCORP

Superman sets the van down.

Superman

Everyone okay?

Man

We're fine thanks to you Superman.

Superman nods. Pan to Metallo walking up and stopping in front of Superman.

Metallo

Nice catch.

Superman

I'm going to stop you, you've taken this too far!

Metallo

This is only the beginning. You should of really stayed out of my way of vengeance.

Superman

Revenge isn't everything. You could use your new gifts for good.

Metallo(amused)

Funny. Didn't take you for a comedian Superman.

Superman

I'm serious Corben.

Pan to Lois and Jimmy pulling up. They get out the car and notice the scene.

Lois Lane

Oh my God.

CUT TO:

INT-SECRET WAREHOUSE ROOM

We see Chloe still cuffed and chained. The room is on fire. She begins to cough as she inhales the smoke.

Chloe Sullivan

Clark(coughs)Clark.

She falls unconscious.

CUT TO:

EXT-LEXCORP

Superman picks up on Chloe's voice faintly.

Metallo

Ready for round two Superman or are you scared?

Superman

Something's wrong, Chloe!

Superman takes off into the air.

Metallo

That's your beloved hero, coward!

He looks up to Lex looking from the window.

Metallo

Your mine Lex.

Pan to Lois and Jimmy.

Lois Lane

Did he just yell Chloe's name.

Jimmy Olsen

He must have heard her, he sounded worried. Chloe's in trouble!

CUT TO:

INT-SECRET WAREHOUSE ROOM

We see Chloe still unconscious. The fire gets close. Pan to Superman breaking the door down. He sees Chloe unconscious and the fire getting close to her. He zips and snatches her. Then exit's the room quickly.

CUT TO:

EXT-WAREHOUSE

Superman lays Chloe on the ground gently.

Superman(worried)

Chloe? Chloe wake up. Please Chloe.

He shakes her softly and checks for a pulse. He begins to perform CPR.

Superman

Come on Chloe.

Chloe coughs and slowly opens her eyes. She looks to Superman.

Chloe Sullivan

Clark? Clark!

She hugs him.

Superman

Thank God your okay. I get you back to your apartment.

Chloe Sullivan

Right.

Superman takes off into the air with Chloe in arms. Pan to a limo. The roll down revealing Morgan Edge. He is on the phone.

Morgan Edge

This is Edge, activate plan b. Now.

CUT TO:

EXT-LEXCORP

We see Metallo just eyeing Lex, who is still in his office. Metallo leaps into Lex's office.

Jimmy Olsen

Lex's in trouble.

Lois Lane

Call the police, Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen

Where exactly are you going?

Lois Lane

To save Lex.

Jimmy Olsen

You're joking right. Do you have a plan?

Lois Lane

I'll figure something out. Just call the police.

Lois enters the Lexcorp building. Pan to Jimmy who runs to a payphone.

CUT TO:

EXT-APARTMENT COMPLEX

We see Superman lands with Chloe in his arms.

Chloe Sullivan

Thanks, but I'm fine now. You should get back to Metallo before he kills Lex. I'll be right behind you.

Superman

I know. But I just want to check things out.

Chloe Sullivan

Clark go!

Superman takes off into the air.

CUT TO:

INT-LEX'S OFFICE

We see Metallo staring Lex in the eyes.

Metallo

I'm going to kill you and Superman isn't here to save you this time.

Lois Lane

The world without Lex Luthor sounds too good to be true. I'm afraid I won't let you hurt Lex even though he deserves it.

Metallo laughs.

Metallo

What exactly can you do to me?

Lois gets in her fighting stance.

Lois Lane

Why don't you come and find out. Robocop minus the cop part.

Metallo start to walk towards Lois. Pan to Lex grabbing his gun and fires at Metallo. The bullets bounce off.

Metallo

Lex you made this body. Did you really think that will have any effect.

Metallo begins to walk over to Lex. He grabs him by the throat. Pan to Lois jumping on his back.

Metallo

Annoying Pest! Get off me!

He slings Lois out the broken window.

Lois Lane

(screams)

CUT TO:

EXT-LEXCORP

We see Lois falling with a worried expression.

Cut off on her falling

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT IV]

EXT-LEXCORP

We see Lois still falling. She about to hit the ground until Superman in a blur catches her.

Lois Lane

Really starting to cut it close there blue.

Superman

I told you I will always be there to catch you Lois.

Lois smiles at him. Superman smiles back.

Lois Lane

You yelled my cousin's name earlier?

Superman

She's safe. She's at her apartment, she'll be here shortly.

INT-LEXCORP

Superman enter through the window and sets Lois down. Pan to Metallo letting Lex go. He looks to Superman annoyed.

Metallo

You really are a nuisance Superman.

Superman

Let's finish this Metallo.

Metallo runs towards and then leaps over to Superman. Superman grabs his head and hurls him out the window. He gets ready to fly out but Lois grabs his hand.

Lois Lane

I don't want to lose you.

Superman

You'll never lose me Lois.

Lois Lane

He has kryptonite, he can kill you!

Superman

I'll be fine, I promise.

He kissed her softly on the lips and then flies out the window. Lois looks to Lex in disgust.

Lois Lane

Aren't you proud of yourself Lex.

CUT TO:

EXT-DOWNTOWN

Superman lands forcefully causing the ground around his feet to crack. Pan to the crowd running away.

Metallo

You really think you can defeat me.

SupermanWhatever it takes.

Metallo opens his chest. Pan to Superman feeling the effect. He fall on one knee.

Metallo

This green rock in my chest really comes in handy.

Metallo kicks him in the chest. Superman rolls over on his back in pain.

Metallo

Not so tough now are you boy scout. Should really learn stay out of people affairs.

Superman slowly crawls away from Metallo.

Metallo(taunting him)

Where you going Superman?

He picks him up by the throat.

Superman(weakened)

I won't…let you…win.

Metallo

Its too late. This is the night you die Superman.

Superman

I don't think so.

He uses his heat vision and hits Metallo in the left side of his face. Metallo lets him go and swirls around grabbing his face. Pan to Superman grabbing a car door. Pan to Metallo letting go of his face. We see the robotic part that was under the skin of his face. Before Metallo can react Superman hits him with the door sending him flying into a car denting the front and cracking the windshield. Superman uses the door as a shield. Pan to Metallo getting up. Superman flies towards him. Metallo notices him coming and shoots a kryptonite energy wave hitting Superman with the door. He falls to the ground. Metallo leaps and stands over Superman.

Metallo

I told you, you die tonight.

Metallo as an evil grin. He gets ready to fire another wave. Pan to Superman reaching for a long sharp piece from the door. Superman summons all the strength he has left and stabs Metallo in the chest knocking the kryptonite out of his chest. Metallo body shuts down and can no longer move.

Metallo

What have you done!

Superman

I figured the kryptonite was your power source. Guess you won't be doing anything Corben.

Metallo

No!!!

Metallo completely shuts down. The kryptonite is still next to him. Pan to Lois running towards him and tosses the kryptonite. She holds Superman protectively.

Cut off on the police showing up and flashing blue and red lights.

EXT-APARMENT COMPLEX

We see Chloe running out the complex with her police uniform wearing a vest and two full guns in both holsters. She gets into her car and starts it. She gets a phone call.

Chloe Sullivan

Hello?

Morgan Edge

Times up.

Chloe Sullivan(confused)

What?

Pan to first person view as Chloe's car explodes while she's inside. Pan to a limo driving off.

Cut off as Chloe's car continues to go up in flames.

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT V]

EXT-DOWNTOWN

We see Superman, Jimmy, and Lois.

Lois Lane

Are you sure you're okay?

Superman

I'm fine Lois, thank you.

Lois Lane

There's no sign of Chloe. I have to go check up on her. Knowing Clark he's probably already there. Come on Jimmy.

Lois and Jimmy walk off. Superman takes off into the air. The song "SAVE YOU BY MATTHEW PERRYMAN JONES" is playing begins to play the background just the instrumental.

CUT TO:

EXT-APARTMENT COMPLEX

We see police, ambulances, and firefighters. The song continues to play as the verse comes in. Pan to Clark showing up with a worried expression.

Clark Kent(worried)

Chloe!!!

Clark runs to a yellow barricade.

Clark Kent(scared)

Chloe!

Pan to an officer approaching him.

Clark Kent

What happened?

Officer

A bomb was planted in Ms. Sullivan's car.

Clark looks at Chloe's car all burnt up. He worries more.

Clark Kent

Chloe?

Officer

We found her remains. I'm sorry.

He looks to spot a cover covering up something. Clark is distraught and back away from the barricade. He sits on the curb. Pan to Lois and Jimmy arriving. They notice the scene.

Jimmy Olsen(worried)

What's going on?

Lois Lane(scared)

I don't know. There's Clark.

They get out the car, and notice Clark is crying. Lois knows something is wrong if Clark crying like this. He rarely does.

Lois Lane(scared and worried)

Smallville? Clark what's wrong?(doesn't say anything)Clark!

He look her in the eyes and is completely speechless. The he looks to Jimmy. His eyes is red expecting the worst.

Jimmy Olsen

C.K?

Clark Kent(distraught)

Chloe…She's…She's(finally gets the confidence to tell them)She's dead.

He puts his head back down. Lois felt her heart stop. She starts panting heavily. Clark looks up to her.

Clark Kent

I'm so sorry Lois.

Pan to Jimmy feeling mixed emotions as tears rolls down his eyes. Pan to Lois who is now crying uncontrollably. Clark gets up and hugs her comfortably.

Lois Lane(breaking down)

No! No! No!

She falls down with Clark still holding her. She buries her face in his chest.

Jimmy Olsen(crying)

This… This…can't be happening.

Jimmy falls to his knees crying and starts punching the concrete. Cut off on them completely heartbroken.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER

TERENCE JORDAN

SUPERMAN CHARACTERS CREATED BY

JERRY SIEGEL AND JOE SHUSTER


End file.
